El profesor de Historia
by SSPety
Summary: Damon y Ric se conocen desde la secundaria, han sido amigos y compañeros durante la universidad. Pero mientras Ric se dedicó a enseñar, Damon tuvo que abandonar su sueño y ayudar a su padre en la empresa. Un día Ric le pide a Damon que lo cubra por un mes. Pero Damon se topa con una alumna que mueve todo su mundo y cambia su vida para siempre. A.U. A. H. (Contiene Lemmons)
1. Chapter 1

Les dejo mi primera historia con estos personajes.

Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la autora L.J. Smith y la CW.

Capitulo 1

-**Buenos días, Ric**- saludó Damon entrando al dormitorio.

Trató de impregnar su voz con alegría o por lo menos con un poco de buen ánimo, sabía que a su amigo le hacía falta.  
Lo vio tirado en la cama, a medio desvestir, con una barba de varios días y agachó la cabeza. Ese no se parecía en nada a su amigo.  
En todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo nunca se había comportado así, claro que nunca antes había pasado por un dolor semejante y lo que ella le había hecho podía destrozar a cualquiera.  
Maldita mujer, nunca debió dejar que Isobel se acercara a su amigo, de una amiga de Kath no podía venir nada bueno. Pero era hermosa y había conquistado a Ric de tal forma, que no había quien le convenciera de que no era como él pensaba, de que jugaba con él.  
Salieron durante un par de años y Ric la veía perfecta, tanto, que decidió pedirle que fuera su esposa, vendió su coche y le compró el anillo más bonito que Damon había visto. Organizó un fin de semana romántico y le abrió su corazón lleno de esperanzas y sueños…

-**¿Qué hora es?**- la voz de su amigo cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.  
-**Las 8:30**.  
-**¡¿Qué?! ¡Damon tengo que estar en la universidad a las 9, y mira mi estado!**- y salio corriendo al baño a darse una ducha rápida y afeitarse.  
-**Yo no tengo la culpa, solo pasaba a despedirme, tengo la última reunión por el contrato de Rebekah y luego comienzan oficialmente mis vacaciones.**  
-**Solo tú sacas vacaciones en esta época, cuando todo el mundo vuelve de ellas**.- le dijo Ric abriendo el grifo.  
Damon lo pensó, eso era lo mejor, fuera a donde fuera no habría problemas de reservas, ni gente con niños correteando. Justo lo que debían ser las vacaciones para él, paz. Podría buscar un lugar cerca de la playa y simplemente dejar a sus manos crear, moldear el yeso y dar vida a lo que sintiera. Hacia tanto que no podía hacerlo, dejar que sus manos tomaran vida propia, sacando de sí dolores y frustraciones.  
Sin darse cuanta tocó la pequeña escultra que había sobre el escritorio de Ric.

-**¿No te ibas?**- preguntó Ric saliendo del baño.  
- **¿Y quien te lleva a la uni si me voy?**- contestó Damon con una sonrisa.  
- **Pues si piensas irte de vacaciones tendré que ir de otra forma. ¿O piensas dejarme tu coche?**  
-**Claro**,-dijo rodando los ojos- **¿para que lo vendas y compres pendientes?**  
Ric bufó terminando de vestirse, esos comentarios tan propios de su amigo, le recordaban lo tonto que había sido. Pero Damon era así, algunas veces no pensaba lo que decía.

Salieron del apartamento 10 para las 9. Ric miraba el reloj nervioso, era solo la reunión previa a los cursos, la misma que había tenido el año anterior, pero como era su segundo año enseñando aún se ponía nervioso.  
-**Deja de mirar el reloj, eso no va a hacer que el auto vaya más rápido, ni que el tiempo pase más lento**.-dijo Damon poniendo en marcha su camaro.  
-**Sabes que esto es importante para mí. Es lo único que me queda…**-dijo Ric bajando la voz y entrecerrando los ojos al salir del garaje.  
-**Sé que es importante pero no puedes esconderte ni en tu trabajo, ni en el bourbon**- sonrío tendiéndole unas gafas de sol.-**Vaya impresión dejarás a tus colegas si estas de resaca.**  
-**No es resaca, no bebí tanto. Solo que me molesta un poco el sol porque dormí solo unas horas.**  
Damon no se pudo contener y sonó el claxon, tosiendo para ahogar su risa y haciendo que su amigo soltara una maldición.  
-**Perdón, pensé que esa ancianita iba a cruzar sin ver.**- dijo intentando sonar inocente y fallando notoriamente.

A las 9 en punto Ric entraba a la sala del decano. Que bueno que nunca dejaran el apartamento cercano a la universidad, que habían alquilado mientras estudiaban, pensó mientras se quitaba los lentes y se sentaba a esperar que lo llamaran.  
La reunión fue de rutina, le hablaron sobre reglas, programas de estudio y sobre la importancia de moldear las mentes jóvenes o algo así, Ric sólo asentía y maldecía internamente todas las copas de la noche anterior.  
Justo cuando salía, sonó su celular.  
* _La encontré_ *  
Era todo lo que decía el mensaje, pero Ric sabía perfectamente de quien era y lo que significaba.  
Tomó un taxi a su casa y fue armando una maleta mientras esperaba a Damon.

Damon entró a su apartamento quitándose la corbata y tirandola sobre el sillón. Luego se quito el saco y lo aventó a una silla. La camisa terminó en el suelo junto a su puerta y los zapatos volaron por su habitación. Se quitó el pantalón del traje y lo tiró sobre la cama, las medias quedaron frente al baño mientras entraba a lavarse la cara.  
Salió en boxer y se encontró a Ric en la puerta de su habitación esperando.  
-**Cuando vi el reguero de ropa pensé que venías con compañía.**  
-**Sabes que nunca traigo a nadie a casa Ric. No me gusta que sepan dónde encontrarme** –respondió sonriendo de lado mientras se ponía le pantalón de pijama.  
-**Eso es triste…**  
-**No Ric, no es triste, todo lo contrario, es lo que me mantiene lejos de la tristeza.**- dijo pasando a su lado mientras caminaba a la cocina.  
-**Bueno, si tú lo dices**  
Ric daba vueltas a lo que tenía que pedirle. Sabía que la reacción de Damon no sería buena. Pero era algo que necesitaba hacer. Lo siguió hasta el sillón y corrió la corbata para sentarse.  
-**¿A qué se debe el streap tease?-** preguntó para no ir a lo que de verdad quería decir.  
-**Oficialmente estoy de vacaciones**- le contestó Damon sonriendo  
-**¿Y eso implica que no puedes desnudarte en tu cuarto?**  
-**¿Porqué siento que hablo con mi madre? ¿Que pasa Ric?**

Ric suspiró hondo, soltó el aire lentamente y miró a su amigo.  
-**Necesito que mañana te entrevistes con el decano.**- Damon levantó un aceja incrédulo- **Quiero que me cubras en la uni. Necesito que por un mes tú seas el profesor de historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

-**Es que aún no sé en que anotarme**- murmuró Elena mientras garabateaba en una libreta para no mirar a Caroline. Sabía lo que vería si levantaba el rostro, y no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.  
-**Elena, las clases comienzan el lunes**.- su tono hacia parecer que hablaba con un niño y su amiga suspiró levemente irritada.  
-**Hoy es el último día para elegir asignaturas.**- continuo la rubia en el mismo tono.-**No puede ser que no sepas que materias tomar. Si hasta hace un par de meses estabas decidida a estudiar periodismo.**  
-**La verdad es que nunca me interesó, pero Stefan insistió tanto en que debíamos estudiar lo mismo o no nos veríamos casi nunca, y podría irme bien…**  
-**No vayas por ahí Elena**- la corto la rubia –**Es hora de ser Elena, ya no eres una extensión de Stefan.**- finalizó haciendo una mueca.  
-**¿Tú a que te anotaste?**  
-**Tampoco serás una extensión de mi**- apuntó Caroline levantando un dedo acusador  
-**Y yo que ya pensaba teñirme de rubio**- trató de bromear, dejando la libreta y levantándose.-**Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos.**  
-**Pues no sé a que vamos si no sabes que materias cursar. Además tienes que anotarte en la mañana porque a la tarde nos entregan el departamento.  
-Y que sepas que el rubio no te pegaría.**- agregó sin poder contenerse.

Elena se colocó unos vaqueros y una camiseta amarilla, se hizo una cola en el pelo y tomó su mochila.  
-**¿Vamos?**  
Su amiga la miró de arriba abajo.  
-**¿Vas al supermercado?**- preguntó con notoria desaprobación.- **¿Si te cruzas con un estudiante que este bueno, quieres que piense que eres la limpiadora?**  
-**Car, acabo de salir de una relación y tengo que decidir que hacer con mi vida. No estoy para perder el tiempo con universitarios hormonados.**-sentenció.  
Caroline bufó y la miró a los ojos.  
-**Fue algo de menos un año, que acabó hace casi 2 meses. No te vas a quedar de monja por él tonto ese. ¿No?**

Elena la miro de tal forma que Caroline supo que la conversación había acabado.  
Stefan había sido muy importante para Elena, fue su primer amor, su primer amante y su mejor amigo durante casi 11 meses. Ella se había aferrado a él luego de la muerte de sus padres. Stefan había sido quien le había dado el apoyo y la contención que ella necesitó en ese momento. Y eso hizo que con el tiempo su amistad diera paso a algo más.  
Pero de a poco, el joven fue mostrando ser una persona totalmente distinta a lo que aparentaba. Comenzó a interferir en todos los aspectos de la vida de la chica, a decidir a dónde iba y a dónde no, con quien salía, cómo se vestía y que estudiaría. Al principio parecía que todo lo hacía por el bien de Elena como tantas veces él mismo le dijo, pero lentamente fue moldeando a la joven para que fuera otra persona.

Ambas salieron de la casa y se montaron al auto de la rubia sin decir nada.

-**Que sepas que el rubio si me quedaría.**  
-**Ya quisieras**- dijo Caroline corriéndose el pelo tras el hombro y las dos comenzaron a reír, la tensión desapareció y las chicas hablaron todo el camino a la universidad, de su futura casa y su recién adquirida independencia.  
Elena iba extrañar su hogar, a su tía Jenna y a su hermano, pero como estaban tan cerca sabía que se visitarían con frecuencia. Caroline por otro lado no tenía una muy buena relación con su madre así que la distancia tal vez les vendría bien.

Al llegar se cruzaron con un coche azul que salía, lo conducía un joven morocho muy bien parecido y vestido de negro, que cambiaba la radio mientra se colocaba unas gafas.  
-**Lastima que los estudiantes hormonados, como les dices tú, no luzcan como él**- comentó Caroline suspirando, mientras llegaban frente al edificio donde estaban las oficinas.  
-**¿Como quién?**-  
-**Lo que te has perdido por ir mirando el paisaje**- río la rubia- **Bueno imagino que ya estando aquí parada, sabrás que vas a hacer al entrar.**  
Elena se encogió de hombros y entró, en el recibidor vio una cartelera, en ella había una lista de carreras y materias. Cada materia tenía el nombre del profesor y un código para inscribirse.  
No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que alguien había marcado un beso con labial junto al código de Historia antigua de Europa a cargo del profesor Saltzman.

-**¿Sabes algo? De pequeña quería trabajar en un museo.**  
-**Tu si que eres rara** –dijo Car –**no se me ocurre un lugar más aburrido.**  
-**Es que cuando íbamos a visitar a mi padre al hospital y él demoraba, mamá nos llevaba al museo que está a un par de cuadras. Me contaba historias que no sé si eran muy ciertas, pero me encantaban. Siempre me pregunté si algún día podría aprender todas esas historias. Y cuidar esos tesoros que nos enseñan sobre otras culturas y nos transportan a otros tiempos, como decía mamá.**

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la chica y su amiga la abrazó.  
Ya hacia casi año y medio que Elena había perdido a sus padres, pero aún dolía, y no podía evitar que la embargara la tristeza cuando recordaba esos pequeños detalles de su infancia. Esos momentos que creía insignificantes pero que la habían marcado sin darse cuenta, convirtiéndola en la persona que era hoy. Con ese pensamiento tomó una decisión.  
-**Voy a estudiar Historia del arte.**

Se acercó al escritorio y solicitó un formulario.  
Se anotó en las materias correspondientes a Historia del arte y como opcional solicitó Historia Antigua de Europa, sabia que era de otra licenciatura, pero tal vez pudiera hacerla igual.  
-**Esa yo también la curso**- dijo su amiga mirando lo que escribía.  
Elena la miró interrogante.  
-**Cuando vine a inscribirme me topé con alguien que me dijo que eran créditos seguros. Que el profe es joven y simpático, y no le gusta reprobar a nadie. Mientras entregues todos los trabajos es un aprobado seguro**- se justificó encogiéndose de hombros.  
No quiso contarle a su amiga que lo hizo para compartir clase con ese chico, sus hermosos ojos claros y su acento le habían parecido irresistibles.

Elena entregó el formulario, la mujer lo miró y rodó los ojos.  
-**El año próximo el profesor Saltzman tendrá que dar clase en un estadio**- comentó por lo bajo reconociendo el código de la última materia.-**Muy bien señorita Gilbert, el lunes a primera hora pase a buscar sus horarios. **

Las chicas se miraron sonrientes y salieron del edificio.  
Al bajar la escalera se abrazaron y comenzaron a dar saltitos.  
-**¡Somos universitarias!**- exclamo la rubia  
-**Como todos aquí**- respondió alguien que pasaba cortandoles el momento.  
Avergonzadas las chicas se soltaron y subieron al auto a toda prisa.  
Volvieron a su casa a alistar todo para el dia siguiente, el padre de Caroline pasaría temprano a recoger sus cosas y llevarlas a su nuevo departamento.

Comienza una nueva etapa en mi vida, pensó Elena.

Y cuanta razón tenía.


	3. Chapter 3

-**Buenos días clase.**  
Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia quien entraba por la puerta y varias chicas soltaron pequeñas exclamaciones.  
En ese momento Damon recordó como había terminado en esta posición, dando clases de una materia que no dominaba en absoluto.

_-__**¿Tú estas loco? Yo no puedo dar tu clase. No soy profesor de historia.**__  
-__**Pero cursaste la materia el primer año, y como tienes tu licenciatura en Bellas artes completa, el decano te dejará suplirme. Es solo un mes, son 8 clases.**__- Ric no miraba a su amigo, es más no respiraba mientras soltaba toda la perorata- __**Tú estas de vacaciones, no tendrás problemas de tiempo…**__  
-__**Detente ahí**__- lo interrumpió Damon  
-__**Primero que nada respira. Segundo ¿Por qué me pides esto?**__- cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.  
La idea se le hacía absurda, si bien era verdad que había cursado la materia y le había ido muy bien, su licenciatura no tenía nada que ver con la Historia antigua de Europa.  
Cuando tomó la materia en primer año lo hizo porque aún no se había animado a anotarse en Bellas artes y sabía que su padre no se opondría a que estudiara algo en la facultad de letras. Claro que Giuseppe hubiese preferido Abogacía o Economía, pero pensaba que Damon terminaría cediendo o que Kath finalmente lo convencería.  
-__**¿No que tu trabajo era lo más importante para ti?**___

Ric sabía cuanto lo conocía su amigo, sabía que tenía que contarle todo pero no pudo.  
-_**Lo es. Por eso te dejaré todo lo que necesitas para hacerlo y te enviaré por e-mail un borrador de cada clase, la noche anterior a que tengas que darla**__.- parecía que lo tenía todo muy bien pensado.  
-__**Te estoy pidiendo este favor, porque necesito tu ayuda.**__-continuo- __**No me cuestiones en este momento porque no puedo decir más**__- su voz y su mirada estaban cargadas de dolor y Damon supo que necesitaba que respetara su silencio. Que hablaría cuando estuviera listo. Y también supo que Isobel tenía algo que ver en esta extraña petición. _

Los alumnos terminaron de acomodarse en el salón y Damon comenzó a hablar.  
-**Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore, pero no me gusta que me digan por mi apellido. El profesor Saltzman, no podrá incorporarse a las clases hasta dentro de un mes y yo seré quien lo supla. Me ha dejado el listado de lecturas para este mes y las indicaciones para un trabajo que quiere que entreguen cuando él regrese.**- Mientras hablaba entregó unas hojas a varias chicas de la primera fila. Indicándoles que tomaran una y pasaran las demás a sus compañeros.  
-**Se que al profesor Saltzman le gusta trabajar en grupos, así que nos tomaremos el primer día para conocernos y formar grupos de 3 personas para el trabajo. De forma que para la próxima entremos de lleno al temario.**

Alguien levantó la mano y Damon le dio la palabra.  
-**Disculpe profesor Damon…**  
-**Solo Damon por favor **- interrumpió el joven  
-**Damon** –corrigió la chica- **¿va a dar un horario de consultas?**  
-**Tal vez más adelante si es necesario lo haga. Pero la fotocopia que les he dado es más que clara. Además el trabajo que solicita el profesor Saltzman deben hacerlo sin mi ayuda.**  
La joven bajo la cabeza visiblemente decepcionada.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y dos muchachas pidieron permiso para entrar. Damon les hizo una seña y les indicó los dos asientos que quedaban libres en la primera fila.  
Cuando se sentaron las miró con más detenimiento, una era rubia e iba muy arreglada, miraba hacia atrás como buscando a alguien en el salón. La otra tenía el cabello largo y lacio, de color chocolate, unos grandes y dulces ojos marrones. Iba vestida muy sencilla, con unos jeans azules y una blusa a juego. El chico notó que ella se sonrojaba y se percató de que se había quedado viéndola.

-**Estoy esperando las disculpas y la razón de su llegada tarde señorita…**-dijo para salir del paso. Le molestó la forma en que su mente se había desconectado ante la belleza de la muchacha. No era la primera mujer hermosa que tenía enfrente y no entendió su propia reacción.  
-**Elena Gilbert**- respondió la chica- **Hubo un problema con la impresión de los horarios profesor…**  
-**Damon**- la interrumpió- l**lámeme Damon. Claro que ya sabría eso si hubiese llegado en hora**.- Sabía que había sonado brusco, pero necesitaba poner distancia con esa alumna y ser el profe gruñón era la forma más fácil de hacerlo.

Desvío su mirada a la otra chica que aún miraba para atrás  
-**¿Se le perdió algo?**  
Elena golpeo a Caroline con el codo y la rubia soltó un gritito más de sorpresa que de dolor. Varias risas apagadas se escucharon por el salón y ella se volteo.  
-**¿Ha terminado el escaneo de la habitación?**- preguntó Damon  
-**Perdone buscaba a una amiga, pero parece que no ha venido**- murmuro la rubia bajando la vista.

Damon caminó hacia el final del salón, a recoger las hojas que habían sobrado ya que un chico se había quedado mirándolas y no las había pasado hacia delante.  
-**Todas dicen lo mismo**- le comentó en tono confidente, como si le revelara un gran secreto.  
-**Creo que tiene razón**- respondió el rubio en el mismo tono y un poco de acento, sin sentirse intimidado en absoluto.

Volvió al frente del salón y les entregó una copia a cada una de las recién llegadas. Caroline ni lo miró, estaba enfadada por como había hecho que todos se rieran de ella.  
Elena sin embargo levantó la vista y se encontró directamente con sus ojos azules. Unos ojos que invitaban a perderse en ellos y que la miraban con una intensidad que le aceleró el corazón.  
-**Gracias**- murmuro y comenzó a leer la hoja,  
-**¿Se puede hacer en parejas?**- preguntó Caroline, lo que provocó que Damon rodara los ojos y el salón volviera a reír.  
-**Si señorita…**-hizo una pausa esperando que la chica le dijera su nombre, pero ella no se dio por enterada –**Señorita "llego tarde y me pongo a buscar a mi amiga en lugar de prestar atención."**-soltó todo de corrido entre divertido e irritado.  
-**Mi nombre es Caroline Forbes, llegué tarde por un problema ajeno a mi, y bus…**- el tono de la alumna era más de reproche que otra cosa y eso borro el rastro de diversión en la voz de Damon.  
-**Con su nombre era suficiente, gracias**- la cortó.  
Fue hasta su silla, se sentó y colocó los pies sobre el escritorio. Ya se le había pasado el mal humor, su ánimo cambiaba a una velocidad imposible de seguir.

-**Dejemos de lado todo esta cháchara y volvamos a los temas de la clase. No quiero que la Srta. Forbes me odie desde el primer día de clases**- sonrió de lado y miró a las amigas, la rubia lo fulminó con la mirada pero la otra le regaló una sonrisa. Se sorprendió pensando que le gustaba verla sonreír y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

La clase continuó en un tono cómodo, Damon les propuso que charlaran entre ellos y se conocieran para formar los grupos. Si bien había algunos que se conocían, eran la minoría así que costó un poco armar los grupos.  
Cuando Damon fue al final del salón donde tres chicas lo habían llamado, Caroline aprovechó para hablar con Elena.  
-**Es el chico del auto azul.**  
-**¿Quien?**  
-**Damon, es el chico que nos encontramos el viernes. Que pena que sea profesor y uno tan insoportable además.**- agregó malhumorada, mientras releía distraídamente la hoja que tenía delante.  
-**No es insoportable, nos tocó aguantar por llegar tarde.**- lo defendió Elena  
-**Pero si le dijiste que fue un problema con los horarios.**  
-**Creo que sabe que mentía**- no sabía porque pero le parecía que él la había descubierto.  
-**Así que mentía**- la voz a su espalda la dejó helada y su amiga levantó la vista de la hoja mirándola con pánico.  
-**Quédese al final de la clase por favor.**-su tono era completamente frío y la chica solo pudo asentir.  
Su amiga la miro con una disculpa en la cara y ella le restó importancia con una sonrisa.

El resto de la clase transcurrió rápido, las amigas terminaron formando grupo con una chica morena un poco tímida llamada Bonnie. Repartieron el trabajo, cada una traería el material correspondiente para la próxima clase, y ese día arreglarían los días en los que podían juntarse a estudiar.  
La clase llegó a su fin, Damon los despidió y se sentó tras el escritorio a esperar que se marcharan.  
Elena guardó sus cosas y miró el reloj, en 15 minutos tenía otra clase. Esperaba no llegar tarde también.  
Ante este pensamiento torció el gesto y se mordió el labio.  
Se acercó al escritorio y esperó la reprimenda mirándose las manos.

-**Sería considerado de su parte mirarme mientras le hablo**- dijo el joven para que la chica subiera la mirada. No sabía porque pero quería verla a los ojos, rodeo el escritorio y se paró frente a ella.  
-**Disculpe profesor.**- la muchacha subió la mirada y quedó atrapada en los ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.  
-**¿Porqué ha llegado tarde y ha mentido al respecto?**- preguntó aparentando más serenidad de la que tenía.  
Elena empezó a hablar sin darse cuanta, parecía que esos ojos se adueñaban de su voluntad y ella no podía pelear contra ellos.  
-**Nos han entregado el departamento este viernes a la tarde y hemos pasado el fin de semana en la mudanza. Terminamos muy tarde y tan cansadas, que esta mañana me quedé dormida y retrasé a mi amiga sin querer.**  
La chica fue bajando la voz y terminó en un tono que era casi un susurro, mientras sus miradas seguían enganchadas.  
Damon ni siquiera notó que para escucharla se había ido acercando y sus rostros estaban a muy pocos centímetros de distancia.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena suspiró sin querer y Damon volvió a la realidad de golpe.  
Se separó lentamente de la muchacha y rodeo el escritorio, necesitaba poner algo entre ellos y ese mueble era su única opción.

-**Hubiese sido mejor ser sincera desde el principio, me molesta que traten de tomarme por tonto y usted es muy mala mintiendo.**-dijo más relajado, y disimuló una sonrisa ante el gesto de fastidio que ella hizo por sus palabras.  
-**Espero que no se repita la llegada tarde. Puede retirarse.**  
La joven asintió y comenzó a salir del salón, al llegar a la puerta no pudo aguantarse y se giró a mirarlo. Él colocaba unos papeles en su portafolio y como si la mirada de la chica lo hubiese llamado, levantó la vista hacia la puerta. Ella se puso roja al verse pillada y él sonrió, el corazón de Elena se aceleró y avergonzada, salió tan rápido como pudo sin tropezar.

Elena tuvo otras tres clases ese día, Técnicas Estéticas, Iconografía y Arte de Egipto y próximo Oriente. Todas le parecieron muy interesantes y eran específicas de lo que ella quería estudiar, pero ninguna provoco en ella una impresión tan duradera como la clase de Historia. Como el profesor de historia se corrigió mentalmente.  
Caroline la pasó a buscar por su última clase, pasaron a comprar algo para comer y fueron a su apartamento.  
-**¿Cómo te fue con el profesor Saltzman?**- preguntó la rubia.  
-**Bien. No es un insoportable como tú crees. Si hubiésemos llegado en hora, o no hubiese mentido en la razón de nuestro retraso, seguro hubiésemos disfrutado la clase**.- mientras hablaba una sonrisa asomó a sus labios recordando el final de su encuentro.  
-**¡Te gustó el profesor de Historia!**-dijo su amiga en un chillido  
-**¡Car! No digas eso, es un profesor. ¿Cómo va a gustarme?**  
-**Es un profesor que está condenadamente bueno**- la corrigió la rubia.  
-**Sigue siendo un profesor y debe de tener novia, o esposa**- cuando lo dijo se le apretó el estómago.  
-**Yo no vi que llevara anillo.**  
-**¿Y a ti cómo te fue?**- Elena no fue nada sutil al cambiar de tema, pero su amiga no pareció notarlo o no le dio importancia.- **¿Que amiga buscabas en la clase?**  
-**Me fue bien, siempre he querido estudiar Relaciones Públicas, y cuando uno estudia lo que le gusta se vuelve todo más fácil. Tuve dos materias muy interesantes, Teoría e Investigación Social y Documentación en los Medios de Comunicación Social.**-Car empezó a hablar de las materias, los profesores, la ropa de las compañeras y todo para evitar la segunda pregunta.  
-**Que bueno**- interrumpió Elena- **¿Y cuál de los chicos del fondo de nuestra clase, era el que te gustaba?**  
-**No se de que hablas, pensé que April tomaba esa clase y la buscaba a ella**- la risa de Elena la descolocó- **¿Qué es tan gracioso?**  
Su amiga levantó una ceja y Caroline se dio cuenta de su error. April es un año menor que ellas, aún no entraba a la universidad. La rubia se dio una bofetada mental y sonrió.  
-**El rubio del fondo, con acento inglés.**  
-**¿El que se había quedado con las hojas?**  
-**Sí. Si no fuera por eso nunca lo hubiese visto**- sonrió recordando ese momento.  
Terminaron de cenar y se fueron a dormir temprano, entre el stress del primer día de clases y el cansancio de la mudanza a última hora, ambas se durmieron al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

Damon se levantó el martes más temprano que de costumbre, había decidido ir al taller de arte de la universidad. Conocía a la profesora y sabía que le daría un espacio para trabajar. No era lo que él había imaginado para esas vacaciones pero era mejor que nada.  
Realmente necesitaba despejarse, escapar un poco de la vida que todos le obligaban a vivir. Su padre y su empresa, Ric y sus clases… Al pensar en las clases recordó unos ojos dulces, de largas pestañas, un rostro delicado y unas mejillas sonrosadas; no pudo evitar sonreír. Que pena que sea una alumna pensó. Tenía muy clara la regla de la universidad de que los profesores no deben involucrarse con alumnas. Y aunque siempre fue de los que dice, que las reglas están hechas para romperse, sabía que podía darle problemas a Ric y no se arriesgaría a eso.

Condujo su camaro tranquilo, escuchando música y sintiendo que finalmente estaba de vacaciones. Aparcó a un lado del edificio de Bellas Artes y cuando dio la vuelta hasta la entrada vio bajar de un auto a la alumna de Historia. Llevaba un vestido verde pálido y el pelo atado en una cola. Era lógico pues parecía que tendrían un día caluroso, pero Damon pensó que se veía mejor de pelo suelto. Notó sus largas y doradas piernas descubiertas hasta la mitad del muslo, pero inmediatamente apartó la vista.  
¿Qué haría ella allí?

-**Buenos días Srta Gilbert, me alegro de que llegue temprano a clases**.-dijo con una sonrisa de lado- **¿Qué materia toma aquí?**- preguntó tratando de sonar sólo cortés, aunque estaba realmente interesado.  
-**Buenos días profesor**.- su voz sonó notoriamente nerviosa al verlo. Él llevaba una camisa blanca con lineas negras, tenía las mangas arremangadas y un par de botones desabrochados, y unos jeans negros desgastados que le sentaban divinamente. Y la chica no pudo evitar que su vista hiciera una inspección minuciosa de sus brazos y su pecho.  
-**Aún no responde mi pregunta Srta.**  
Elena tragó saliva y mojó sus labios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Damon quien llevó su mirada directo a esos labios.  
Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse ambos vieron en el otro un rastro de deseo y sus miradas quedaron enlazadas sin poder evitarlo.  
-**Has llegado**- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.  
Damon pestañeó y la conexión se rompió. Se giró y vio a Rose mirándole con una sonrisa.  
-**Disculpen debo ir a clases**- la voz de Elena tenía un dejo de pena al verlos abrazarse con cariño, pero ellos no lo notaron.  
-**Claro Srta, no le gustaría llegar tarde en su segundo día**- dijo Rose  
-**Ya bastó con el primero**- comentó Damon sonriendo.  
Pero la joven no le correspondió la sonrisa, simplemente asintió y se perdió dentro el edificio.

-**¿Has desayunado? ¿Te invito un café?**  
-**Gracias pero ya desayune y preferiría pasar directamente al estudio. ¿Segura que puedo hacerlo?**- preguntó mientras entraban al edificio  
-**Por supuesto, además hoy está vacío.**- comentó mientras con un ademán indicaba el camino.  
Damon vio un poco más allá a Elena entrando a un salón justo antes de sonar la campana.  
Cuando pasaron por esa puerta miró a ver si reconocía al profesor pero no fue así. Por lo que decidió preguntarle a Rose.  
-**¿De qué es esa clase?**  
- **Es Arte Clásico, normalmente se da en el edificio de letras, ya que es de la licenciatura en Historia del Arte. Pero la profesora quería hacer una introducción a la materia mostrando varias obras representativas que hay aquí.**  
Mientras hablaban tomaron las escaleras para ir al 3º piso, donde estaba el taller de escultura.  
-**Puedes usar cualquier material que te haga falta y si necesitas algo más me llamas. Estaré en la oficina al final del pasillo hasta el mediodía**- le dio un beso y se despidió dejando a Damon frente a una de las mesas de trabajo.

El joven preparó la mesa y trajo un trozo de arcilla. Humedeció sus manos y comenzó a moldear, no sabía muy bien que haría, pero eso era algo que siempre le pasaba, él simplemente dejaba que sus manos se expresaran. Que moldearan sentimientos, miedos, tristezas, alegrías, amor.  
La primera escultura que había hecho eran las manos de su madre, tal como las recordaba de cuando era pequeño y pasaba horas acariciándolas antes de quedarse dormido. En realidad, fue el primer trabajo que había considerado suficientemente bueno como para no terminar en la basura, y ahora estaba en el escritorio de Ric. La única persona que lo había apoyado para estudiar lo que quería.  
Era conciente de que si no fuese por su amigo, hubiese terminado cediendo a los deseos de su padre o a las presiones de Kath. Y si bien cuando llegó el momento no le quedó más remedio que trabajar en la empresa familiar, el tener su licenciatura en Bellas Artes le daba esperanzas. Esperanzas de algún día cumplir sus sueños. Sus profesores le habían dicho que tenía talento, que podría hacer lo que quisiera. Cuando estaba en último año el profesor de Proyectos escultóricos quiso exponer sus trabajos y ahí fue cuando todo se vino abajo.  
Alejó rápidamente esos recuerdos, quería relajarse y ese hilo de pensamientos lograban el efecto contrario en él.

Luego de humedecerse las manos nuevamente, vio que la arcilla iba tomando una forma humana, femenina y delicada. Era medio cuerpo apoyado sobre un codo en una mesa.  
Damon no tenía muy claro que era lo que sus manos querían decirle, pero jamás las cuestionaba así que dejó de pensar en ello.  
La puerta se abrió y Rose le dijo que ya se iba. La hora se le había ido volando, como siempre. Cubrió su trabajo con varios paños húmedos y una capa de plástico. Se lo entregó a Rose quien lo guardó y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-**¿Puedo pasar mañana a la misma hora a continuar?**  
-**Claro. No hay ningún problema**.- Rose se despidió con un beso y se alejó.

Damon decidió ir a una cafetería cercana a comer algo, ese era tan buen plan como estar solo en casa.  
Entró y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana, ordenó lo primero que vió en el menú y sonrió mirando hacia fuera. Era un día hermoso y aunque hacía calor era soportable. Además a Damon le gustaba el verano, más que nada porque las mujeres usaban menos ropa, dejando sus hombros y sus piernas al descubierto. Piernas largas y doradas bajo algún vestido verde pálido.  
Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta y miró sin pensarlo. Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio entrar a su alumna de Historia abrazada de un chico.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

La pareja se sentó uno frente al otro, pidieron un refresco y comenzaron a charlar.  
-**No te esperaba por aquí tan pronto**- apuntó Elena con una sonrisa- **Y menos un día de clase.**  
-**Aún no han empezado las clases**- respondió el chico, antes de que ella le reprochara algo.- **El director Lockwood a pedido que limpien y arreglen el sistema de ductos. Al parecer. los de último año hicieron las típicas bromas de comienzo de clases, y se les ocurrió soltar un zorrillo en los ductos.  
**  
Mientras hablaba una sonrisa traviesa llegó a sus labios, lo que le confirmó a ella que no había sido un simple espectador de lo ocurrido.  
-**El animal no sólo dejó un olor insoportable, sino que además tratando de salir hizo varios destrozos. El pobre acabó encerrado en la oficina del director hasta el lunes en la mañana, y digamos que no la dejó blanca e impoluta.**  
Elena comenzó a reír a carcajadas imaginando la cara del director al encontrar su oficina así.

Damon los miraba desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Cuando escuchó esa risa y vio la confianza que había entre ellos, sin saber muy bien porqué decidió irse.

Al salir buscó su celular y llamó a Rose.  
-**Hola. No te acepté el café en la mañana y luego de lo que has hecho hoy por mí, me siento culpable**.- soltó sin pensarlo mucho, en cuanto le respondieron al otro lado de la línea.- **¿Te puedo invitar a cenar?**  
-**Claro, tenemos mucho en que ponernos al día**- respondió ella saliendo de su sorpresa inicial.  
-**Perfecto, envíame un mensaje con tu dirección. A las 8 paso por ti.**  
-**Ok, te espero.**  
Cortó la comunicación y guardó el celular, mientras caminaba hasta el edificio donde había dejado aparcado su camaro.  
No sabía o no quería reconocer porqué estaba de mal humor. Ni siquiera la perspectiva de cenar con una vieja amiga y la noche de sexo que seguramente seguiría, lograban cambiar eso.

_

-**¿Por qué no te vi el fin de semana?**- preguntó Elena- **Quería despedirme de ti.**  
-**Salí con Anna y me quedé en su casa. El problema es que el sábado dormí hasta tarde, para cuando llegué a casa ya te habías ido**.- Se justificó.  
-**Bueno por lo menos has venido hoy a verme. Yo no sé cuando podré ir a casa a visitaros.**  
-**Pero si acabas de llegar, disfruta de vivir sola y ser universitaria. No vas a decirme que extrañas un pueblo donde nunca pasa nada.**- Empleó las mismas palabras que ella había usado tantas veces, cuando se quejaba de la tranquilidad de Mystic Falls.

-**Hola Jeremy**- saludó Caroline al llegar. Luego se sentó y encaró a su amiga con una sonrisa pícara.  
-**Acabo de cruzarme a tu profesor favorito**- comentó guiñándole un ojo.  
-**¿Y eso?**- preguntó el hermano de la aludida, al verla completamente roja.  
-**Tu hermana se ha quedado prendada del profesor de historia**- le contestó, ignorando la mirada asesina de su amiga.- **Y tiene razones para estarlo, porque está de bueno que ni te lo crees.**- comentó mientras se abanicaba con las manos, para remarcar lo que pensaba.  
-**Confiaré en tu palabra en eso**- respondió divertido ante el gesto de Car, luego miró a su hermana un poco más serio- **Me alegro que decidieras olvidarte de tu ex, pero un profesor… ¿Es buena idea Elena?**- no pudo disimular que estaba un poco preocupado, no quería verla lastimada otra vez.  
-**Jer. Los profesores no pueden salir con alumnas y además él tiene novia.**-bajó la mirada a su refresco con pena y luego añadió -**No hagas caso a lo que dice esta tonta, el tinte le ha llegado al cerebro.**- Soltó con la esperanza de que el orgullo de Caroline la llevara a cambiar de tema.

-**Pero no has negado que te gusta**- puntualizó la rubia, entre dientes apretados. Sabía lo que Elena quería conseguir, pero no la dejaría salirse con la suya- **¿Y tú como sabes que tiene novia?**  
-**Hoy me lo crucé cuando fui al edificio de Bellas Artes y lo vi con ella**- la joven no pudo disimular un toque de tristeza en su voz.

-**¿Desean algo más?**- preguntó la mujer que los atendía y Jeremy pidió la cuenta.  
La interrupción sirvió para que Elena mirara un segundo por la ventana y buscara algo en que distraerse, algo que la sacar de ese sentimiento irracional que la embargó de golpe.  
Y para que los otros dos intercambiaran una mirada en la que se dijeron mucho. Ambos se habían dado cuanta de que a Elena le gustaba mucho su profesor y que debían hacer algo si no querían que sufriera.  
El problema es que veían el asunto desde puntos de vista completamente opuestos.  
El chico quería que su hermana se alejara del profesor de historia y Caroline exactamente lo contrario.  
Al salir, Jeremy las acompañó a su departamento, ya que se había ofrecido a ayudar a las chicas a mover unos muebles. En compensación ellas lo invitaron a cenar. Pidieron unas pizzas y él terminó de instalar la tv para ver una película juntos, como terminaron tarde se quedó a dormir en el sofá.

_

A las 8 en punto Damon estaba en el portal de Rose. La chica aún no bajaba y él no era alguien paciente así que le envió un mensaje.  
_*Estoy abajo. Damon*_  
Algunos segundos después ya tenía la respuesta.  
_*Sube. Apartamento 202. Rose*_  
El joven sonrió y al escuchar el zumbido de la reja, la abrió y subió.  
-**Creí que íbamos a cenar fuera**- comentó cuando su amiga le abrió la puerta.  
-**¿Si? ¿Dónde tienes la reserva? **–preguntó con voz juguetona. Ambos sabían perfectamente porqué se habían reunido esa noche. Todo siempre había sido claro entre ellos.  
Se conocieron en el segundo año de la carrera y se hicieron muy amigos. Compartían el amor por el arte y el talento para la escultura, aunque de formas distintas. Mientras Damon tenía la habilidad de crear y transmitir sentimientos mayormente a través de la figura humana, Rose prefería el arte abstracto.  
En ésa época él comenzaba a salir con Kath y ella estaba con Trevor, así que nunca se vieron como otra cosa que amigos.  
Cuando terminaron su licenciatura a Rose le ofrecieron un puesto en la universidad, pero Trevor había conseguido una beca para un postgrado en Italia, el sueño de todo artista plástico y él amante de la pintura como era, no pudo negarse.  
Llevaba un año allá y le quedaba uno más. Por eso su relación había terminado, ninguno de los dos creía en las relaciones a distancia y no querían hacerse daño. Pero Damon sabía perfectamente que ella aún lo amaba y que tenía la esperanza de que él volviera a ella; también estaba seguro de que sería así, de que Trevor también la amaba.

-**Pensaba llevarte a un Mc Donald's, para recordar viejos tiempos.**- Respondió acercándose con una sonrisa pícara-**Pero ya que estoy aquí podemos ir directo al postre.**  
Eliminó la pequeña distancia que los separaba y la besó intensamente. Ella inmediatamente le devolvió el beso y se dejaron llevar por la pasión. Sus bocas en una pelea por dominar el beso, sus lenguas urgentes y demandantes.  
Se desvistieron sin detenerse en caricias, ni palabras, lo de ellos no era amor, era deseo y soledad. Rose buscaba olvidar que su corazón estaba a un océano de distancia. Damon buscaba olvidar que el suyo se había vuelto una roca impenetrable.

Llegaron al dormitorio sin soltarse, ni hablarse y una vez allí se entregaron por completo. Bebieron del calor y la compañía del otro, lograron lo que querían, alejarse de todo por unas horas. Sus cuerpos tomaron el control absoluto de lo que ocurría, buscando y dando placer, hasta quedar agotados.  
Pero como siempre ambos sabían que era algo vacío, era un placer incompleto, sus almas nunca llegaban a tocarse, sin importar cuan juntos estuvieran sus cuerpos. Se durmieron sin siquiera abrazarse, apenas susurrando un buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente Damon se levantó y tomó un café con su amiga, por primera vez desde que llegó la noche anterior se sentaron a hablar. No había rastro de tensión o deseo, eran solo dos amigos desayunando juntos y poniéndose al día después de varios meses sin verse.  
Luego del desayuno salió rumbo a su casa, quería cambiarse y volver a la universidad a seguir con su obra.

Solo condujo unas cuantas cuadras cuando se detuvo en un semáforo. A su izquierda vio salir de un portal a Elena y su novio. Frunció el ceño molesto y miró a otro lado. No sabía porqué pero le molestaba verla con él.

-**Cuídate hermanito y llévale saludos a tía Jenna**- gritó ella mientras el joven se alejaba.  
Al oírla en el rostro de Damon se dibujó una sonrisa. Y volvió a mirar en dirección al portal por donde se perdía la figura de Elena.  
Era absolutamente consciente de la atracción que sentía por ella, no tenía sentido que lo negara, si la hubiese conocido en otro lugar habría tratado de conquistarla sin dudarlo. Él era un hombre que admiraba la belleza, y ella tenía de sobra. Damon podría deleitarse en ese cuerpo, en sus suaves curvas, en esas largas piernas y hacerla sentir hermosa y única, como la obra de arte que era.  
Alguien tocó el claxon y volvió la vista al frente, el semáforo le daba paso, cambió la marcha y siguió su camino a casa.

Lo que Damon no sabía es que desde la ventana, Caroline observaba cada una de sus reacciones y una sonrisa maquiavélica asomaba a su rostro.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Elena no está sola en esto pensó Caroline, sólo necesitan un pequeño empujón.  
Abrió la mochila de su amiga y sacó la hoja con las indicaciones del trabajo y el temario de la clase de Historia. En eso escuchó la puerta y cerró la mochila.

-**¿Estás lista para irnos?**- preguntó entrando a la habitación.  
-**Sí.**- la rubia hizo una pausa como si recordara algo,- **¿Me prestas tu hoja con el temario de Historia? La mía se la llevó Bonnie por error y tenemos que llevar el material para la clase de mañana.**  
-**Claro, pásame mi mochila.**

Elena comenzó a buscar entre sus cuadernos y no encontró nada. Revisó entre los papeles que dejó en su escritorio y tampoco.  
-**No la tengo**.- miró a su amiga y ésta le puso cara de circunstancia.  
-**Pues, Bonnie hoy no tiene clases y mañana tenemos que llevar el material, no sé lo que haremos.**- Caroline se las arregló para sonar bastante preocupada.-**Además hoy tengo dos materias y luego quedé en la biblioteca para estudiar. No me queda tiempo libre.**  
-**¿No recuerdas qué decía? ¿No tienes el teléfono de alguien para preguntar?**- seguía revisando su mochila, segura de que la había dejado allí.  
-**No, y no. ¿Tú recuerdas algo?**-preguntó la rubia  
El cerebro de la chica trabajaba bajo presión pero la verdad es que no recordaba nada de lo que decía la hoja, así que negó con la cabeza.

-**Lo siento Elena pero no puedo arriesgarme a seguir de malas con el profesor. Dicen que es aprobado seguro pero para eso hay que entregar los trabajos. Yo no puedo así que tú tendrás que ir a hablar con Damon.  
**  
Los ojos de Elena se abrieron y comenzó a articular una queja, pero su compañera no la dejó seguir.  
-**El año recién comienza, si nos ponemos de malas con un profesor, lo cargaremos todo el año. No podemos pedirle a Bonnie que busque el material para las tres, no sería justo. Ella debe tener trabajos de otras materias y la retrasaríamos.**  
Caroline veía la expresión de su amiga y sabía que estaba a punto de ceder.

-**Tienes razón**- murmuró Elena- **no podemos hacerle eso a Bonnie.**  
-**Las horas de consulta de Historia son a las 3.**  
-**¿Quién te lo dijo?**- no recordaba que el profesor hubiese dado horas de consulta.  
-**La cartelera del edificio central, esa que nadie lee a no ser que sea un aviso de una fiesta.**- respondió tratando de ocultar el dejo de triunfo en su voz.  
-**Muy bien, esta tarde iré a verlo**.

_

Damon seguía trabajando en su obra, suavizando las líneas del rostro que se estaba formando.  
Llevaba un buen rato allí cuando sonó su celular, normalmente lo apagaba para trabajar, pero aún no tenía noticias de Ric y no quería perder un llamado suyo por apagar el teléfono.  
Rápidamente se limpió las manos y atendió, sin mirar quien era.  
-**_Hola_**  
-**_Buenos días, le hablo de la oficina del decano. Debo recordarle que a las 3 es la hora de consultas de su materia._**  
-**_No creo que sea necesario, las clases acaban de comenzar y no les avisé a mis alumnos._**  
-**_Los horarios de consulta son parte de la materia. Lo esperamos en su oficina a las 3._**  
Sin más la mujer cortó la comunicación.

Damon comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo, tenía dos horas. Debía ir a su casa a ducharse y comer algo.  
De mala gana comenzó a envolver su obra y se dispuso a guardarla, tal vez pudiera volver en la tarde. Pasó por la oficina de Rose y le contó lo sucedido.  
-**Es verdad a todos los profesores nos obligan a dar un horario de consultas. Seguramente no irá nadie y podrás dormir o leer o lo que se te ocurra para matar el tiempo**.- Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y le dijo que estaría por allí hasta las 7, por si le daba tiempo y quería volver.

Damon llegó a la oficina asignada al profesor de Historia a las 3 en punto. La secretaria del decano pasó disimuladamente 5 minutos después. Le ofreció algo para tomar, pero él sabía que fue a controlar si había asistido.  
Eran aproximadamente las 3:30 cuando tocaron a la puerta.  
La secretaria se había ido a continuar sus tareas y sus alumnos no sabían del horario, seguramente era Rose.  
Recordó las palabras de la joven  
_-podrás dormir, o leer, o lo que se te ocurra…_

Cuando escuchó el segundo llamado a la puerta, rápidamente fue hasta ella y se paró a un lado, para quedar oculto tras ella cuando se abriera.  
-**Adelante**  
En cuanto la chica pasó, la agarró fuertemente por atrás y la pegó a su cuerpo, mordiendo suavemente su cuello.  
Elena soltó un grito y Damon quedó paralizado. Aflojó su abrazo y trató de excusarse.

-**Yo… Eh… Pensé…**- No podía decir una palabra, mucho menos hilvanar una frase completa.  
Terminó de soltarla perezosamente, como si hacerlo le costara un gran esfuerzo.

La chica se giró lentamente pero no se separó de él, aún sentía el cosquilleo de los dientes en su cuello, el calor de su aliento y su cuerpo contra su espalda.  
Había sido sólo un segundo, aún así su cuerpo memorizo todo contacto que tuvo con el de él.

Damon no recordaba haber cerrado la puerta, pero repentinamente fue consciente de estar a solas en esa pequeña habitación con su alumna. Sus sentidos se embriagaron con su esencia, su tibieza y su belleza.  
Su mente luchaba contra sus manos que tenían la necesidad de tocar su rostro, de delinear su contorno y memorizarlo, claro, es porque sería una excelente modelo pensó. Quería aferrarse a su parte racional, a lo que le recordaba que no debía tocarla, que no debía pensar en la textura de su piel dorada, en el perfume de sus cabellos, pero su mente iba perdiendo la batalla. Hasta que no pudo contenerlas más, cobrando vida una de sus manos subió a la mejilla de la chica y la acarició.

Elena cerró los ojos ante el contacto de esa mano, la sintió contra su piel, cálida y levemente áspera, completamente masculina. Y por primera vez reconoció que Caroline tenia razón, le gustaba el profesor de Historia.  
Abrió los ojos nuevamente llamada por los de él y deseo perderse, navegar esos océanos azules sin que importara nada más.

Él bajó la mirada a sus labios y ella inconscientemente los entreabrió invitándolo a probarlos. Esos botones rosados eran irresistibles, Damon quería conocer su sabor, su textura, quería sentirlos vibrar bajo los suyos. Lentamente se acercó a ellos y cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros, se detuvo.

Elena se puso de puntillas y lo besó. No pudo evitarlo, mientras él se acercaba todo su cuerpo esperaba ese beso, y cuando él se detuvo reaccionó tomando lo que pretendían negarle.  
Fue un beso tímido pero sirvió para que Damon probara la dulzura de esos labios, que fueron todo lo que imaginó y más. Cuando ella iba a separarse, él los reclamó como suyos, primero de forma suave y gentil, luego con más firmeza y pasión. Elena separó sus labios y él introdujo su lengua cálida y húmeda, para acariciar la suya, comenzando una danza sensual hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Cuando se separaron Damon tenía ambas manos acunando el rostro de Elena y las de ella estaban sobre las de él, como intentando retener ese contacto.

-**Esto está mal.**- comenzó, aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo le decía lo contrario -**Perdóneme señorita, nunca debí besarle. Soy su profesor…**  
-**Ha sido mi culpa, yo lo besé a usted. Lo lamento mucho**- Bajó la cabeza huyendo de su mirada. Temía que él notara que mentía, que no lo lamentaba en absoluto y que sólo quería volver a hacerlo.

-**No ha sido culpa de nadie, fue el momento. Cuando tocó la puerta pensé que se trataba de otra persona…**  
-**Su novia**- murmuro irritada.  
-**¿Qué novia? Yo no tengo novia, pensé que era una amiga y quise hacerle una broma.-** ¿por qué se estaba justificando con ella?  
Él, que no daba explicaciones a nadie, estaba tratando de dárselas a la señorita Gilbert, una alumna.

Elena volvió a levantar su rostro para encontrar su mirada y Damon temió dejarse llevar otra vez. Se alejó de ella y le indicó una silla para que tomara asiento.

-**Olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar, ha sido un error, causado por un malentendido.**  
Ambos sabían que no lo olvidarían tan fácilmente, compartían una atracción, una química, de las que se encuentra pocas veces en la vida. Prácticamente no sabían nada uno del otro, se conocían desde el lunes y sin embargo, sus cuerpos reaccionaban inmediatamente a la cercanía.  
Ninguno de los dos quería analizar lo que les pasaba, ni la tensión que reinaba en la habitación, pero no podían evitarlo.  
Se miraban sin hablarse, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro y solo pudieron sacar una cosa en claro, a los dos les pasaba lo mismo.

-**Por favor, dígame que necesita. ¿A qué ha venido?**  
Elena le pidió la copia de la hoja que había perdido y cuando se la entregó se levantó para retirarse. En todo momento mantuvieron la máxima distancia posible y evitaron mirarse a los ojos.  
Cuando llegó a la puerta de la misma forma que le pasó dos días antes, Elena no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, pero esta vez lo encontró mirándola fijamente. Él sonrío reconociendo la similitud de la situación y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Al volver a girar susurró de forma casi inaudible,  
- **Jamás podría lamentarlo.**

-**Yo tampoco**- respondió Damon cuando quedó solo en la oficina.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capis dedicados a Tefi96_ ;)

Cap 7

Cuando salió del edificio se encontró con Caroline esperando en el auto.  
-**¿Tú no ibas a la biblioteca?**  
-**Me han dejado plantada y decidí pasar a buscarte para ahorrarte el viaje en bus.**  
Elena subió al auto, sin creer ni una sola palabra de las que salían de boca de su amiga.  
-**Ahora me dirás que te traes entre manos Car, que te conozco y no estarías de ese buen humor si alguien te hubiese dado un plantón.**  
Mientras ponía el coche en marcha, pensaba si le contaba a su amiga lo que había observado el día anterior. Decidió esperar, quería tener alguna prueba más de que al profesor le gustaba Elena antes de ilusionarla al respecto.

-**¿Cómo no estar de buen humor, si me he salvado de pasar la tarde en la biblioteca?**- se puso unas gafas y colocó música, esperando que esa respuesta fuera suficiente. -**¿Y a ti, cómo te ha ido?**  
-**Bien**- respondió mirando hacia otro lado.  
-**Llevaba 15 minutos esperándote y no me has contestado el mensaje.  
**  
Elena sacó su celular de la mochila y vio que tenía un mensaje nuevo. ¿Cuándo había sonado?

-**Como estaba dentro de la mochila no lo he oído**- se justificó pero su voz sonó muy nerviosa.  
-**¿Has encontrado a algún compañero, o te hizo esperar mucho?**  
-**No, no había nadie más.**  
-**¿Por qué has demorado tanto entonces?**  
Elena se había enfrentado muchas veces a la parte de Caroline que parecía salida de plena inquisición, pero su mente aún estaba pegada a el beso de su profesor.  
-**Es que… cuando llegué…**- comenzó a balbucear y Caroline no aguantó más.  
Aparcó el coche a un lado de la acera y se giró para mirar detenidamente a su víctima.  
-**¿El profesor estaba en su oficina?**  
-**Sí**  
-**¿Te ha hecho esperar para recibirte?**  
-**No**  
-**¿Tenía lo que ibas a buscar?**  
-**Si**- y más también pensó Elena y se sonrojó.  
Cuando lo notó la rubia sonrió.  
-**¿Ha pasado algo?**  
-**¿Algo como qué?**  
¡Te tengo! pensó Caroline, debía pensar su siguiente pregunta con cuidado, no quería darle una vía de escape. Estaba completamente segura de que en esa oficina había pasado algo.  
-**Algo para que se te corriera el labial así**- sugirió señalándole los labios  
Elena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y giró el espejo del coche para verse.  
-**¡Se han besado!**- exclamó la rubia triunfante.  
Su amiga bajó la mirada, no podía creer como había caído, se había dejado atrapar olvidando que no llevaba labial.  
-**Ahora vas a contarme todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle o no nos moveremos de aquí.**  
-**Sí, lo besé, ¿contenta? Eso es todo lo que voy a decir, así que arranca.**  
-**Sí, mucho.**- respondió volviendo a poner en marcha el coche- **Si me das más detalles podría contarte lo que vi ayer, cuando te despedías de Jeremy.**  
-**¿Por qué me interesaría lo que viste?  
-Porque es sobre Damon  
**

Sentado en su oficina aún no lograba entender cómo se había dejado llevar así. Si bien la chica era hermosa y ya había establecido el hecho de que lo atraía, no entendía porque cuando sintió sus labios no pudo contenerse.  
Eso estaba mal, no, lo siguiente. Era una locura, ponía en peligro el trabajo de su amigo y sabía que para él enseñar era todo.  
Tener algo con Elena era imposible, porque era una alumna, pero sobretodo porque en un mes él volvería a su vida y dejaría todo esto atrás. Ella no merecía ser una corta aventura.  
Ese beso no iba a repetirse, decidió.

Terminó su hora de consulta y obviamente nadie más fue a ella. Él había dicho a sus alumnos que no atendería, aunque quienes llegaron tarde no se enteraron, pensó sonriendo.  
Pasó por el edificio de Bellas Artes a trabajar un par de horas. La pieza estaba casi lista, sólo le quedaban los retoques de los pequeños detalles, claro que eso era lo más importante y lo que le llevaba más tiempo. Las delicadas líneas que hacían la diferencia en una expresión, eran lo que más le gustaba hacer. Eso era lo que hacía que alguien se conectara a una obra al verla.  
Cuando llegó la hora de irse, como siempre tomó todos los cuidados necesarios y la guardó.

Partió a su casa a darse una ducha y descansar. Antes de acostarse revisó sus mails y encontró uno de Ric con la clase del día siguiente, y una línea  
Estoy bien. Cuida mi trabajo y cuídate tú.  
No tenía ganas de leer la clase a esa hora, no quería recordar que era el profesor de historia.  
Puso el despertador una hora antes y se durmió

-**Buenos días clase**,- saludó mientras daba un rápido vistazo por el salón, buscándola -**pueden tomar asiento por favor.**  
-**Perdón, perdón**- murmuraron dos chicas entrando.  
-**¿Piensan hacer de esto una costumbre?**- preguntó en tono duro, al reconocerlas  
-**No, por supuesto que no.**-Se defendió Caroline, sentándose.  
-**¿Nos permite quedarnos?**- cuestionó Elena, parada junto a la silla y dudando si tomar asiento o no.  
-**Sí, acabo de entrar. La clase aún no ha comenzado**- su tono fue notoriamente más suave que el anterior, y con una seña le indicó que tomara asiento.  
Les repartió a todos una copia de lo que le había mandado Ric el día anterior y comenzó la clase, la cual fue amena y pasó rápido.

Cuando terminó, Caroline se despidió rápidamente de Elena y se apresuró a salir, quería ver a dónde se dirigía su inglés rubio. Llevaba tres días buscándolo y no lo había cruzado en ningún lado.

Elena se tomó su tiempo, se despidió de Bonnie con la que quedó en verse más tarde y siguió guardando sus cosas con una lentitud exasperante, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Damon.  
-**¿No tiene otra clase hoy?**  
-**Sí, pero es hasta dentro de una hora**- respondió aún sin mirarlo.  
Cuando el último alumno se retiró, la chica volvió a sentarse.  
-**Tenemos que hablar de ayer**- soltó sin poder disimular su nerviosismo.

Caroline le había contado que vio a Damon frente a su casa cuando ella se despedía de Jeremy y que estaba segura de haberlo visto celoso.  
Inequívocamente la atracción era mutua y ella quería saber si podía haber algo más que lo físico entre ellos.  
Damon cerró la puerta y acercó su silla para sentarse frente a ella.  
-**Quiero pedirle disculpas nuevamente Elena, soy su profesor y eso nunca debió suceder. No debí dejar que pasara.**  
-**Yo quería que me besaras**- no se dio cuenta de que acababa de tutearlo y el no dijo nada al respecto – **Pensé que lo harías y cuando te detuviste, no pude contenerme y te besé. Yo te besé. **  
Elena lo repetía una y otra vez, quería que él entendiera que no se estaba aprovechando de una alumna, que era ella la que se había puesto en esa situación.  
Mientras hablaba estaba completamente nerviosa y como hacia siempre en esas situaciones, garabateaba en una libreta para no levantar la vista y encontrarse con su mirada.  
Damon la observaba hacerlo, un brazo sobre la mesa y el otro apoyado sobre el codo sosteniendo su cabeza, el cabello lacio, cayendo hacia un lado…  
Y ahí la vió, su obra. Sus manos estaban creando una imagen de Elena. Cuando lo pensó recordó haberla visto en esa posición varias veces, el lunes pasado durante su primera clase. Quiso alejar ese pensamiento y continuó con la conversación.

-**No importa cómo comenzó, yo debí detenerlo** – mientras hablaba colocó dos dedos bajo el mentón de la joven y suavemente le indicó que levantara el rostro.  
Elena encontró su mirada y no supo que querían decirle sus ojos.  
Dentro de él había un torbellino, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, así que trataba de aferrarse a la lógica y lo lógico era, alejarse de ella.

-**Me alegro de que no lo hicieras** –respondió finalmente su alumna sonrojándose, pero sin bajar la mirada.  
Perdida en esos ojos entreabrió los labios, su cuerpo entero reaccionaba a sus recuerdos y solo quería revivirlos.

Damon se esforzaba en no bajar la vista, sabía que esos labios serían su perdición. Se levantó de la silla, se alejó dos pasos y comenzó a pasarse una mano por el cabello. Volvió a mirarla, tan hermosa, tan joven, tan dulce e inocente. La recorrió con la mirada lentamente, como si memorizara cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada curva y cada detalle.  
Ante esa mirada, el cuerpo de la joven reaccionó como si la acariciara y Elena su puso de pié dando un paso hacia él dubitativa.

Su cuerpo volvió a ganar la batalla a su mente y Damon dio el paso que faltaba, la tomó del rostro y se adueñó de sus labios.  
No había notado cuanto necesitaba sentirlos otra vez. Bebía del néctar de su dulzura, de su calidez, bebía como si no hubiese un mañana.  
Sus manos bajaron acariciando sus hombros suaves y siguieron hasta su cintura. Ante las caricias ella se apretó a su cuerpo y llevó las manos al negro y sedoso cabello, no sin antes acariciar los brazos musculosos y los anchos hombros de su profesor.  
El beso se hizo profundo y apasionado, sus lenguas se enredaban y jugaban en enloquecedora sincronía.  
Dio un paso atrás hasta su escritorio y los giró para sentarla en el. Sus manos viajaron a los muslos dorados y ella le contesto con un suave gemido.  
El sonido del timbre rompió su burbuja, recordándoles que se encontraban en un salón de clases, se separaron respirando entrecortadamente y con las miradas nubladas por el deseo.  
Escucharon pasos en el pasillo y Elena se apresuró a recoger la libreta y su mochila.

-**Nos vemos el lunes Srta. Gilbert, puede retirase** - la despidió Damon cuando otro profesor entraba al salón.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

Elena escuchó desde el pasillo como Damon hablaba algo con el otro profesor y un minuto después salía por la puerta.

-**Tienes razón, necesitamos hablar**- le dijo al llegar hasta ella.-**Esto no puede continuar así.**  
-**¿Vamos a tu oficina?**

Quería hablar a solas, tenía que reconocer lo que le pasaba y quería saber si a él le pasaba lo mismo  
Él por el contrario, quería llevarla a un lugar público, donde estuviera seguro de que hablarían. No confiaba en si mismo si terminaban solos, en una pequeña habitación como su oficina.

-**No. Tenemos que hablar tranquilos, lo mejor sería salir de la universidad.**-Repuso el profesor mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida.  
-**En 45 minutos tengo otra clase.**- la verdad es que no le importaba saltarse la clase, pero no sabía si decírselo.  
-**En la cafetería hay demasiados oídos curiosos.**- apuntó él antes de que ella lo sugiriera.  
-**Yo vivo a 10 minutos de aquí, podemos ir a mi departamento.**

Damon la miró sin saber si hablaba en serio. ¿Quería llevarlo a su departamento? ¿Esta chica nunca leyó caperucita roja? No invitas al lobo a tu casa si no quieres que te coma.  
Hurgó en sus ojos buscando el motivo de su ofrecimiento, pero no encontró una segunda intención. Eso le sacó una sonrisa, era refrescante para él ver a alguien tan inocente.  
-**¿Vamos?** – insistió ella.  
Lo dudó un segundo, era exactamente lo que quería evitar, pero por otro lado la idea era increíblemente tentadora.  
Finalmente decidió aceptar la oferta, seguro de que ella no dejaría que nada pasara con alguien que apenas conocía.

Diez minutos después paraban en casa de Elena, él no pidió indicaciones para llegar, pero ella no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.  
-**Pasa, Caroline está en clases así que podremos hablar tranquilos. ¿Gustas tomar algo?**  
-**Un refresco si tienes**- mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina Damon inspeccionaba el lugar. Era pequeño pero bonito, las chicas lo habían decorado en tonos pastel, aunque por suerte no predominaba el rosa. Había un par de jarrones con flores frescas y varios retratos familiares dispersos por la habitación, sonrío al reconocer en uno a Elena con su hermano.  
-**Ese es mi hermano Jeremy**- dijo a su espalda con voz divertida y cuando él giró le tendió un vaso de refresco.  
Damon la siguió y se sentaron en el sillón.

La mamá de Elena siempre le decía que las banditas hay que sacarlas de un tirón, así duelen menos y ella trataba de llevaba esa forma de ver las cosas, a casi todo.  
-**Tú me gustas**- le soltó mirando su vaso.  
-**No me conoces Elena. **– no se esperaba que fuera tan directa, y no tenia muy claro como contestarle.  
-**No dije que este enamorada de ti. Dije que me gustas.**  
-**Eres una mujer hermosa, dulce…**  
-**Con decir que yo a ti no, es suficiente.**-lo interrumpió -**No estás terminando conmigo, no necesitas las palabras bonitas**- estaba dolida e irritada.  
-**No estaba diciendo eso. Soy tu profesor, ¿nunca has oído que lo prohibido siempre atrae más? Lo que pasa es que me ves como algo prohibido y por eso te atraigo**.- trataba de explicar con el mismo tono que usaba en clases, aunque no sabía bien si la explicación era para ella o para él mismo.

-**Aquí no soy tu alumna, no me trates como tal.**- respondió enfurruñada.  
Su actitud hizo sonreír a Damon, que la encontró increíblemente tierna.  
-**¿Por qué me besaste hoy? ¿Si no te gusto, por qué me besaste?  
**  
Él mismo se hacia esa pregunta, ¿Por qué no podía resistirse a su cercanía?  
Ante su silencio, unos enormes y dulces ojos marrones se posaron en los suyos. Se leían tantas cosas en ellos, la pregunta ya hecha, la esperanza y el miedo ante la respuesta no recibida. Y algo más, que él no supo identificar.

-**Porque sí me gustas, hay una gran atracción entre nosotros y eso es algo que no puedo negar.**- en cuanto escuchó su propia respuesta, se arrepintió de darla. Su idea era poner distancia con ella, sacarla de su cabeza. Se negaba a conocerla más, a desearla más, porque no quería sentir más de lo que ya sentía. Ese pensamiento lo congeló un segundo, sentía algo por ella.

-**¿Que pasaría entre nosotros si no fueras mi profesor?**  
-**No te conocería** –respondió con una sonrisa de lado, tratando de evadir la pregunta.  
-**¿Si nos cruzáramos en un bar?**  
-**Te diría que no tienes edad para beber. **  
Se comportaba como un idiota, con tal de que ella no lo obligara a cuestionarse lo que acababa de descubrir.  
-**Pensé que hablaríamos en serio, si no es así ya puedes irte.**- se le había terminado la paciencia, parecía que daban un paso adelante y dos para atrás.  
Se paró para acompañarlo a la salida y él tomó su mano para detenerla.  
-**Lo siento, no es una situación fácil para mí.**- confesó poniéndose de pie a su lado.  
-**Tampoco para mí. Creo que debemos irnos o llegaré tarde a mi clase**.

-**Si te conociera en un bar te invitaría una copa.** –Reconoció finalmente-**Pero no es así Elena, y los profesores no deben salir con alumnas.**

Esa excusa cada vez le parecía más pobre, le quedaban solo 6 clases como profesor de Elena. Y ese era el verdadero problema, en poco más de 3 semanas volvería a la empresa, a los viajes, al mal humor y la frustración. Ya no sería este Damon.

-**Yo lo diría de otra forma, el decano no debe enterarse, si un profesor sale con una alumna.**  
Damon abrió lo ojos sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y Elena sonrió.  
¿No era esto lo que todos decían que era la universidad? Un lugar para divertirse, para experimentar y ser un poquito salvaje.  
Quería dejar de ser la chica dulce e inocente, de un pequeño pueblo donde nunca pasa nada.  
-**Tú me gustas, yo te gusto, probemos a dónde nos lleva eso.**- mientras hablaba se acercó a él, tratando de parecer segura. Le quitó el vaso y lo dejó en la mesita, junto al de ella.  
-**No es buena idea Elena.**  
Ella lo ignoró, llevó las manos a su rostro y lo acaricio.

Le parecía increíble que no notara el poder que tenía sobre él, lo confundía y excitaba sin siquiera enterarse.  
Era agotador resistirse al deseo constante de su cuerpo de acercarse a ella, y Elena no ayudaba en nada. Así que nuevamente cedió.  
Mentalmente le pidió perdón a Ric y la besó.

Sus bocas se amoldaron como viejas conocidas, sus lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse, bailando con sensual cadencia.  
Pero no era suficiente, sus manos no querían quedarse quietas y mientras, ella exploraba el firme y cincelado pecho masculino, él acariciaba su espalda y sus costados.  
Se separaron un segundo para respirar y ella le tendió la mano.  
-**Ven**- susurró.  
Cuando él la tomó, lo guió hasta su cuarto. Pero cuando lo tuvo allí, no supo como seguir. Su experiencia eran las pocas veces que había estado con Stefan y siempre era él quien llevaba la iniciativa.  
-**¿Está todo bien? ¿Quieres volver al salón?**- le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y la miró a los ojos.  
Damon necesitaba ver que ella estaba segura de lo que quería, porque sabía que cuando diera el siguiente paso no podría detenerse.  
Con ese gesto y esa mirada la hizo sentir tan segura que cualquier vacilación quedó atrás.  
Tiró de la mano que aún sostenía, acercándolo a ella y llevó la mano libre a su nuca enredándola en su cabello. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó, de la misma forma que lo había hecho el día anterior, borrando cualquier duda que Damon pudiese albergar aún.

A partir de eso, él comenzó a tomar el control de la situación.  
Primero se adueñó del beso, volviéndolo más intenso. Apoderándose de los labios que tanto provocaban en él, su lengua atrapó la de ella y retomaron su danza.  
Continuó dando rienda a sus manos que cosquilleaban ante la idea de acariciar la dorada piel, volvió a acariciar sus hombros y bajó por su espalda hasta el final de su blusa. Coló sus pulgares bajo la prenda y acarició con ellos el costado de su torso.

Ella respondió comenzando a acariciar sus brazos, hasta su cuello y bajando por su pecho mientras lentamente desprendía los botones de su camisa negra.  
Damon la tomó firmemente por las caderas y la pegó totalmente su cuerpo, abandonó su boca y comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos por su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su cuello.  
Un suave gemido escapó de la boca de Elena y él perdió el poco control que le quedaba.  
La levantó tomándola de los muslos y dio los pocos pasos que aún los separaban de la cama. Sentó a la chica, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y comenzó lentamente a desvestirla. Con cada botón que cedía a sus manos, cada nuevo centímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto recibía un beso.  
Le quitó la prenda lentamente acariciando la piel de sus hombros y sus brazos. Luego llevó las manos a sus pechos cubiertos de fino encaje azul, que dejaba entrever sus oscuros y erectos pezones. El cuerpo de Elena se arqueó demandando más cercanía, pero el quería adorar ese cuerpo con toda la lentitud que su deseo le permitiese.  
Liberó sus pechos de la prisión de encaje y tomó un pezón con la boca mientras atendía el otro con su pulgar.  
Su lengua era una placentera tortura para ella y todo su ser quería más.

Elena terminó de quitarle la camisa y se deleitó acariciando sus hombros y su espalda, pero no era suficiente el deseo crecía dentro de ella y lo necesitaba desesperadamente en su interior.  
Se recostó en la cama y lo tomó del rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.  
-**Te deseo demasiado**- susurro con voz ronca por la pasión.

Él comenzó a quitarle los jeans y ella levantó la cadera para ayudarlo, pero Damon no tenía prisas, rozaba la piel de sus piernas despacio mientras bajaba. Le quitó los zapatos y finalmente sus pantalones ya no estaban, dejándola solamente en ropa interior. Finalmente separó su mirada de la de ella y observó su figura.

-**Eres tan hermosa Elena.**  
Con las yemas de los dedos comenzó a recorrer su contorno, desde sus tobillos, subiendo lentamente, reverenciando su piel y provocando chispas de placer en cada milímetro que tocaba.  
Delineo sus largas piernas, sus caderas, su cintura, el costado de sus pechos, sus hombros y llegó a su rostro. La besó dulcemente y comenzó el camino de regreso, con su boca acompañando a sus manos. Intercalando besos húmedos y leves mordiscos, que llevaban a Elena al borde de la locura.  
Cuando llegó a sus caderas enganchó sus pulgares en la delicada ropa interior y la fue bajando, precediendo el tortuoso camino del toque de sus labios.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

En la sala un teléfono celular llevaba rato sonando, pero nadie iba a atenderlo.  
En el dormitorio Damon se deshacía de las prendas que le quedaban y subía a Elena para dejarla totalmente acostada en la cama.  
Se colocó sobre ella apoyando su peso sobre los codos y volvió a besarla.  
Con cada beso, cada mirada y cada caricia la hacía sentir hermosa y adorada, cómo nunca antes se había sentido.  
Lo rodeo con las piernas mientras sus manos se aferraban a la musculosa y perfecta espalda.

-**Pasa por favor, deben de estar por aquí en algún lado…**

El sonido de la puerta y la voz de Caroline que entraba, fueron un balde de agua fría para su libido.  
A la sorpresa inicial, siguió un momento de pánico y por último una corrida de ambos al baño.  
Elena abrió la ducha, se mojó rápidamente y salió envuelta en una toalla. Fue al encuentro de su amiga y la halló revolviendo una de las cajas que quedaban sin desempacar.

-**Caroline, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?**- preguntó al salir del dormitorio.  
-**Me han robado el coche, ¿puedes creerlo?**- respondió sin levantar la vista- vengo a buscar los papeles y la información del seguro.  
-**¿Estás bien?**  
-**Si, ha sido mientras estaba en clase, cuando salí para ir a la biblioteca ya no estaba**- su voz no sonaba preocupada sino bastante enojada.  
Elena reparó en Bonnie que estaba sentada en el sillón y la saludó. Luego se dirigió al torbellino que seguía desordenando las cajas.  
-**Voy a vestirme, y te ayudo**.  
-**Gracias**.

Regresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Encendió la música, para que desde la sala nadie escuchara nada, recogió la ropa que estaba desperdigada por el lugar y entró al baño.  
Damon ojeaba una revista de chicas y parecía ajeno a lo que ocurría, o mejor dicho parecía demasiado cómodo. Como si no fuera la primera vez que tenía que esconderse así.  
La chica no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ver a su profesor de historia completamente desnudo apoyado descuidadamente contra la pared de su baño, mientras leía una nota en la Cosmopolitan, era tan irreal.  
Y lo más increíble era lo espectacularmente sexy que Damon se veía en semejante situación.  
Tragó saliva para poder hablar porque de golpe sintió la boca totalmente seca.

-**A Caroline le han robado el coche**.- comentó extendiéndole la ropa- **Debo ayudarla a buscar los papeles y luego la acompañaré a hacer los trámites de la denuncia.**  
-**¿Por dónde salgo?** – preguntó mientras se vestía completamente calmado, como si nada le pareciera todo lo descabellado que era para Elena.  
-**Te dejaré mi llave y podrás salir cuando nos hayamos ido.**

Salió del baño, se vistió y retornó con las chicas.  
-**¿Los has encontrado?**  
-**Sí, ahora debo ir a poner la denuncia y luego mi mama se encargará del seguro**.  
-**Ok. Te acompaño, déjame ir por una cinta que quiero recogerme el cabello.**  
Disimuladamente tomó su llave y corrió a la habitación.

Encontró a Damon revisando las cosas que tenía sobre su tocador y no pareció avergonzarse en absoluto de que ella lo pillara en eso, sólo sonrió de lado dándole la cinta para el pelo.  
-**Toma** – dijo extendiendo las llaves – **ya me voy.  
**  
Él rozó su mano al tomarlas y ambos se miraron, estaban pensando en lo mismo, ¿cómo despedirse?  
Finalmente él le acarició la mejilla y depositó en ella un casto beso que no condecía en nada con lo que pasaba entre ellos 15 minutos antes.

-**Hasta el lunes**- susurro mientras ella dejaba la habitación.

_

Unos 5 minutos después de que las chicas se fueron Damon ponía en marcha su camaro.  
Al llegar a su casa se dio una ducha fría y se sentó con una cerveza a mirar tv. No tenía ni idea que estaba viendo, las imágenes y palabras simplemente pasaban, sin que él prestara ninguna atención.  
Por lo menos he salido indemne pensó con una sonrisa, recordando la ultima vez que había estado en una posición similar. Claro que la rubia distaba mucho de ser un marido celoso y él no estaba ebrio como aquel día.

Tomo otro sorbo de su cerveza y pensó en Elena, la imagen de su cuerpo estaba grabada a fuego en su retina.  
Negó con la cabeza, sigue así y necesitaras otra ducha fría, se dijo.

Repasó lo ocurrido en la mañana, su llegada a la clase y su cambio de humor, como se acercó a él y no pudo contener sus ganas de besarla, haber decidido llevarla a un lugar público y terminar en su departamento.  
Parecía que siempre hacia exactamente lo contrario a lo que decidía respecto a ella.

Si no los hubiesen interrumpido él la habría hecho suya, a una alumna, en que rayos estaba pensando.  
No podía entender que su cerebro se desconectara así, ya no tenía 18 años, no podía ser que dejara a sus hormonas tomar las decisiones por él. Pero cuando miraba esos ojos marrones, esa sonrisa dulce e inocente, esa piel dorada y cremosa, esas curvas calidas y delicadas…  
El tono de su celular cortó sus pensamientos.

-**Diga**  
-**Hola**- saludó Rose, al otro lado de la línea -** ¿Vendrás al taller hoy?**  
-**Estoy un poco ocupado, no podré ir. ¿Me haces el favor de encargarte de los cuidados de la pieza? En la mañana iré a terminarla.**  
-**Claro, no te preocupes. Hasta mañana.**

Le hubiese gustado trabajar para distraerse, pero no se distraería mucho trabajando en una imagen de ella.  
Así que decidió salir a correr un rato. Se alistó y 5 minutos después estaba fuera.  
Era otra forma de liberarse, correr y dejar todos sus problemas atrás.  
Cuando trabajaba, como no le daba el tiempo para dedicarse a su arte, siempre se daba una hora para correr un rato. Lo único malo era que los problemas, siempre seguían esperándolo cuando volvía.

_

Se despidieron de Bonnie que las había dejado en su casa y subieron.  
-**No hemos arreglado que día nos juntaremos para el trabajo de historia, ya se yo que andaremos a las corridas a última hora.**- Comentó Elena cuando entraron, dejándose caer en el sillón.

Habían pasado 2 horas haciendo el trámite de la denuncia y luego esperaron una hora más a la madre de Caroline, que venia por los papeles del seguro. Terminaron agotadas y de mal humor, por lo que decidieron ir a casa y dejar la reunión de estudio para otro día.  
-**Pues le pides a tu profe favorito una extensión y listo**- replicó la rubia dándole un leve empujón- **Seguro te dice que sí.**

Elena se puso roja al pensar en Damon y su amiga comenzó a reír.  
-**Te ha picado fuerte**.

-**Pues no se que me pasa, ni lo conozco y no puedo mantenerme alejada de él**.- Necesitaba dejar salir todo lo que se venía planteando desde el día anterior, y en ese momento como si una presa se rompiera en su mente, comenzó a hablar.

-**Yo no soy así, Car. Nunca me comporté así con un chico, y él es mi profesor. Lo único que sé de él es su nombre y que es profesor de historia y…**-necesitaba desahogarse pero le daba vergüenza decir en voz alta lo que había estado a punto de pasar.  
Caroline sabía que no era momento de interrogarla, sino de dejarla hablar.

Luego de un momento de lucha interna, la chica continuó.  
-**Casi me acuesto con él, Car. Quería hacerlo, y si tú no llegas seguro lo hacía**.-Se cubrió la cara con las manos avergonzada y no vio que a la rubia casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.

-**¿Estaba aquí cuando llegué?**  
Hizo un repaso mental de lo ocurrido unas horas antes y recordó el camaro azul en la puerta. Había estado tan enojada por lo de su coche, que no reparó en el auto de su profesor aparcado frente a su edificio. No pudo aguantarse y soltó la lengua con todas las preguntas acumuladas.  
-**¿Cómo no me has dicho nada que venía, y si los encontraba en ello? ¿Y si Bonnie lo veía aquí? ¿Por eso no me contestabas el teléfono?**

-**Estábamos en mi habitación**- fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de la débil voz escondida tras las manos de su amiga.  
-**Cuéntame qué estás pensando Elena**- le pidió Caroline que no quería verla cerrarse otra vez.

-**Cuando estoy con él, cuando me pierdo en sus ojos, mi corazón se acelera y siento que mi piel se eriza deseando su contacto. Parece que su mirada se adueñara de mí completamente y sólo existe él, todo el mundo desaparece.**  
**¿Cómo puede pasarme eso? **

-**Ya eres una mujer adulta Elena, tu cuerpo reacciona porque lo deseas y eso no tiene que avergonzarte. **  
-**Yo no soy así, Car.** –Dijo nuevamente descubriendo su rostro para mirarla directamente.  
-**¿Así cómo? ¿Humana? Él te gusta y punto, tienen una gran atracción, creí que eso era algo que ya tenías asumido. ¿Qué tiene de malo?**

La chica terminó bajando la cabeza, tal vez no tenía nada de malo, pero seguía sintiendo que acostarse con alguien de quien sabía tan poco estaba mal, y que su forma de actuar no era correcta.  
La Elena que quería explorar y liberarse se había ocultado nuevamente tras la chica inocente y pueblerina de Mystic Falls.

Caroline la tomó de las manos y la paró del sillón, sabía que Elena estaba tratando de racionalizar algo imposible.  
-**Tengo hambre, te invito a comer. Pero no tengo mucho dinero así que nada de tres paltos y postre, vamos por una hamburguesa** – le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.-**Luego quiero los detalles de lo que ha pasado hoy, eh, no pienses que te librarás de contarme. Pero hoy te lo doy libre.**  
-**Ok. Salgamos a festejar tu futuro auto nuevo. Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos.  
**  
Elena fue a su habitación, se sentó un segundo en la cama que no tenía ni una huella de lo ocurrido y vio sobre la almohada una rosa hecha de papel.

-**Tienes razón Damon, esto no es buena idea**.- murmuro suspirando.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

El sábado Elena quería dormir hasta tarde, el viernes lo habían pasado estudiando y estaba cansada.

Caroline tenía otro plan, cuando el jueves busco los papeles del seguro se dio cuenta cuanto quedaba por desempacar, así que decidió que se levantaría temprano a ordenar y limpiar.  
Se colocó unos shorts de jean desgastados, una camiseta gris que estaba llena de agujeros y se ató un pañuelo en la cabeza para sujetar su cabello.  
Encendió la música y comenzó su labor, cantando y bailando por la casa mientras lo hacía.

Su compañera se las arregló para dormir una hora más, luego de que el huracán Caroline tocara tierra en su departamento, pero a las 9:30 no pudo seguir en la cama y se levantó.

Llegado el mediodía las chicas seguían en su tarea, claro que era mucho más lo que bailaban y saltaban que lo que ordenaban y limpiaban. Como no querían ensuciar ni cocinar, pidieron una pizza.  
Media hora después sonaba el timbre de la entrada, Caroline salió hacia la cocina haciendo la coreografía de _Call me maybe_ que sonaba en su ipod y Elena fue a recibir la comida. Cuando Car volvía agitando las manos con un rollo de papel de cocina haciendo de teléfono, cantando totalmente fuera de tono, escucho un acento que la dejó pegada al piso. Su rostro quedó mortalmente blanco y luego de un rojo furioso.

-**Hola, busco a Caroline Forbes** – dijo el chico desde la puerta mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa y mirada divertida.  
-**Soy yo**.- fue la respuesta casi imperceptible del tomate bailarín que tenía a su derecha.  
-**Pase**- indicó Elena haciendo un ademán y corriéndose de la puerta.  
-**Gracias, mi nombre es Klaus Mikaelson, vengo a hablar sobre su auto** - continuo mirado a quien había venido a buscar.  
-**¿Qué ha sucedido con él? ¿Lo han encontrado?**- indagó esperanzada.  
-**Podría decirse que sí. ¿Le importaría que tomemos asiento?**- las chicas lo guiaron a la mesa y luego de que ellas se sentaran también lo hizo él.

Elena lo miraba suspicaz, no parecía ser policía, ni tampoco de la empresa de seguros.

- **Vengo a entregarle su auto y a solicitarle que retire la denuncia.**  
-**¿Y cómo tiene usted mi auto? ¿Por qué habría de retirar la denuncia?**- parecía que el cerebro de Caroline salía de su estado de shock, y lentamente iba retomando la normalidad.  
-**Como lo tengo no es importante, se lo voy a entregar y cualquier daño que pueda tener corre por mi cuenta.**  
-**Para mí sí, es importante. Y si quiere que retire la denuncia, quiero saber exactamente que ha pasado con mi auto**.- argumentó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. La actitud y el tono de la chica no dejaban lugar a réplica.

Klaus frunció el ceño disgustado, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a ser contradicho, apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a hablar.  
-**Mi hermano Kol tiene un pequeño problema de actitud y algunas veces toma prestadas cosas, sin recordar pedirlas primero.**  
-**O sea que tu hermano rebelde es un ladrón**. – soltó la rubia sin pensar.

-**Sólo diré que por error tomó su auto y yo he venido a devolvérselo**.-la mirada que le dio podría intimidar a cualquiera, pero ella no pareció notarlo.  
-**Me parece que a alguien así le vendrían bien unas noches en prisión, para corregir sus problemas de actitud **- siendo la hija de la sheriff, la chica no era muy propensa a permitir que un ladrón se librara del castigo. La sola idea le provocaba un mal humor increíble.

-**Señorita Forbes, le doy mi palabra de que mi familia se hará cargo de mi hermano, y no volverá a ocurrir algo así. Quisiera saber si acepta mi propuesta, o si desea algo a cambio por las molestias**.- Mientras hablaba, el chico cambió completamente la actitud, dejó el tono demandante y el ceño fruncido, cambiándolos por un tono complaciente y una leve sonrisa.

Caroline demoró un segundo en entender lo que le dijo. Mirándolo a los ojos parte de su enojo y mal humor se fueron. Y no pudo evitar que un pensamiento no muy casto, cruzara su mente ante sus últimas palabras.

-**Quiero mi auto de vuelta en perfectas condiciones, y su promesa de que se encargaran de su hermano.**  
-**Así será**.- respondió Klaus ahora completamente relajado y ampliando su sonrisa.

La joven extendió su mano como forma de cerrar el trato, y para su sorpresa él la tomo e inclinándose, colocó un suave beso en el dorso de la misma.

En ese momento Elena debió ir a la puerta porque había llegado el repartidor de pizza, pero los otros ni siquiera notaron que se alejó.  
Cuando regresó seguían con sus miradas enganchadas y sin poder soltar sus manos.  
Carraspeó sutilmente para traerlos a tierra y vió a su amiga sonrojarse levemente.

-**Si le parece bien esta tarde le enviaré su auto.**  
-**Perfecto Señor Mikaelson, quedamos así.**

-**Llámeme Klaus por favor**.- Le pidió sonriendo.  
La joven asintió con una sonrisa coqueta.  
-**Señoritas**.- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia- **Nos vemos pronto**.

Caroline lo acompañó hasta la puerta y cuando cerró tras él soltó un gritito, sin pensar en que él podía oírla desde el otro lado.

_

Damon se levantó al mediodía, no tenía idea de cómo ocupar el fin de semana. El viernes había terminado su obra y la trajo a casa, así que por unos días no iba a ir al taller. Podía salir a tomar una copa y pasar la noche en la cama de alguna chica, pero no tenía muchas ganas.  
Revisó la heladera y solo encontró unos huevos y leche fresca. Definitivamente necesitaba ir de compras. Se sirvió un vaso con mala cara porque sabía que no le quedaba chocolate y debía tomarla sola.  
Preparo huevos revueltos y se dispuso desayunar.  
Cuando terminaba escuchó la puerta abrirse y giró la cabeza sorprendido, sólo para ver a Ric pasar derecho a su habitación.

No lo pensó un segundo y salió tras él. Se paró en la puerta apoyándose en un hombro, sin decir nada.  
Ric sacaba la ropa de su maleta para luego volver a llenarla con ropa limpia.  
-**¿Vuelves a irte?**  
-**Obviamente** – respondió sin mirarlo.  
-**¿Me dirás que está pasando?**- su tono era preocupado.

Su amigo lo miró, respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente como siempre que tenía algo importante que decir pero no sabía como hacerlo.

-**El día que llegó la carta de la universidad, mi madre fue la mujer más feliz del mundo,** -comenzó – **había logrado la beca y podría estudiar lo que quería. Pero ir a la universidad implica mucho más que pagar los estudios, y el alojamiento. Sabía que necesitaría ropa, comida, materiales de estudio y transporte.**

Hizo una pausa y sacó de su bolsillo un anillo. Damon lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-**Mi madre uso sus ahorros para comprarme un auto y empeñó lo único que tenía de valor, lo único que le quedaba de mi padre, su anillo de matrimonio, para darme dinero para el primer año, porque no quería que trabajara hasta estar bien afianzado en mis estudios.**

Se sentó en la cama, perdido en sus recuerdos.  
-**Cuando decidí proponerle matrimonio a Isobel, ya tenía mi trabajo y algunos ahorros, pero quería éste anillo para ella. Hablé con mamá y estuvo de acuerdo, me dijo dónde lo había empeñado y cuanto dinero necesitaba. Saque mis pequeños ahorros, vendí mi auto y lo recuperé. Pero cuando Isobel se fue, se lo llevó con ella.**

Se palmeo las piernas y se paró, dando por finalizadas las explicaciones.  
-**Te dejaré la clase para el lunes y estaré de regreso antes del fin de semana. Al final tendrás dos semanas de vacaciones**- comentó muy animado, sabiendo cuanto quería su amigo tener unos días libres.  
-**Si, genial**- respondió Damon pero su tono decía exactamente lo contrario.

Ric tomó nota mental de ello, parece que su amigo también tenía cosas que contar pero esa charla tendría que esperar hasta la otra semana.  
Dejó unos papeles sobre el escritorio, indicándole a su amigo que eran para él.

-**¿A dónde te vas ahora?**- pregunto ojeando la información para la clase.  
-**Voy a llevarle esto a mamá **–respondió alzando el anillo – **Sé que tal vez no sepa quien soy, ni lo que representa este anillo, pero quiero dárselo.**

Su madre tenía Alzheimer y en el último año había empeorado tanto, que ahora eran pocas las veces que estaba lo suficientemente bien, para reconocer a su propio hijo. Alejó esa idea sacudiendo la cabeza.

-**Me voy o pierdo el bus.**- Le dio un abrazo a su amigo y se fue.

Damon se quedó pensando, no sabía la historia del anillo. Pensaba que sabía todo de Ric, pero parece que uno nunca termina de conocer a alguien.

Una semana, sólo le quedaba una semana como profesor de historia, luego tendría finalmente sus vacaciones.  
¿Por qué esa idea no lo hacia feliz?  
Hace una semana sus vacaciones eran lo mejor del mundo para él, ahora no quería que llegaran.  
Buscó su billetera y sus llaves para ir a hacer las compras. Y allí estaban las llaves de Elena, dos semanas de vacaciones ahora significaban dos semanas menos con ella.

Tal vez no, quizás podía hablar claro con ella y pasar esas dos semanas sin el famoso problema profesor alumna.  
No, ella no merecía ser una aventura, eso ya lo había decidido.  
¿Podría incluirla en su vida normal?  
-**No**- dijo esta vez en voz alta.- **Elena no tendrá la suerte de mi madre, esperando por un hombre que casi nunca iba a casa, que trabajaba todo el día y siempre estaba de mal humor.**

Cuando llegó la noche supo lo que tenía que hacer, se fue al bar a tomar unas copas y buscar compañía. Encontraría una rubia, de ojos claros, de piel blanca y que no estudiara nada.  
Se sentó en la barra y pidió un Bourbon. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a quien le daría una noche de distracción y alojamiento.  
Cuando la vio al otro extremo de la barra charlando con una pareja, se acercó sonriendo.

-**Hola, ¿te puedo invitar una copa?**  
Cuando la chica se encontró con esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa de lado, todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

Su idea de buscar a una rubia de ojos claros, se esfumó en cuanto encontró los ojos dulces de su alumna, obviamente todo lo que tenía planeado, todo lo que había pensado cuando entró al Bar, desapareció de su mente.  
Ya era una ley, siempre hacia exactamente lo contrario a lo que decidía cuando se trataba de ella.

Se sentaron en un rincón de esos que quedan en penumbras y dan cierta intimidad a las parejas, se miraban con intensidad y aún no se habían dicho nada.  
El chico tomaba su Bourbon y ella un Caribbean Sunrise.  
Se estudiaron varios minutos, tratando de interpretar el silencio del otro.

-**No esperaba encontrarte aquí** -comentó Damon.  
-**Yo tampoco**.

La chica pensó en lo ocurrido unas horas antes.  
_-__**No puedo creer que me pasara esto, ¿por qué tengo tanta mala suerte?**__- Caroline estaba en modo drama on,- __**llevo toda la semana buscándolo en la universidad y tiene que venir a casa y encontrarme así.**_  
_-__** Tranquila Car, no es para tanto**__- Elena no sabía que decir para tranquilizarla._  
_- __**Cómo no va a ser para tanto, ya no se fijará en mí, además de mis fachas voy y dejo que mi boca sea más rápida que mi cerebro. Si es que a veces se me nota mucho lo rubia.**_  
_-__**Basta, tú no has dicho, ni hecho nada malo. Además, no sé qué le ves.**_  
_Su amiga la miró como si le hubiese salido una nueva cabeza._

_- __**¿De qué hablas? ¿Has visto sus ojos y su boca? ¿Has escuchado su voz con ese acento? **_  
_- __**Si no se fija en ti es un tonto. Cualquier hombre se daría vuelta al verte pasar, sin importar que lleves puesto.**_  
_La rubia no parecía muy convencida._

_-__**Salgamos esta noche, seguro te invitan tragos toda la noche. Y te piden el teléfono mínimo 5 chicos guapos. **_  
_-__**Jajaja, quien te escucha piensa que soy Scarlett Johansson**__._

_Elena se alegró de escuchar a su compañera reír._  
_- __**Te apuesto las tareas de la semana a que tengo razón**__- a ella también le vendría bien distraerse._  
_-__**Muy bien esta noche nos vamos de juerga**__- concedió finalmente Caroline._

Durante el tiempo en que se estudiaron en silencio, Damon tomó una decisión, la primera que sabía que podía mantener. Iba a conocer a esa chica, quería saber porque no la podía sacar de su mente y cuando lo supiera, podría combatirlo. Es un razonamiento lógico pensó, uno debe saber de que está enfermo, para saber cómo curarse.

-**¿De dónde eres?**- por algo tenía que comenzar. Era increíble que después de años ligando en bares, ahora no recordara como hacerlo.

-**Soy de Mystic Falls, un pueblito a pocos kilómetros de aquí. ¿Y tú?**-Cuando la invito con un trago, ella automáticamente había recordado la charla en su casa, y supo que era esto. Esta noche era un comienzo de cero, era lo que hubiese pasado si se conocían en un bar, sin ser profesor y alumna.

-**Yo nací en Fells Church, vivo aquí desde que vine a estudiar**.- luego recordó algo-**¿Me sacas una duda? ¿Qué hacías en la clase de Arte Clásico?  
**  
-**Estudio historia del arte**- repuso sonriendo.  
-**¿Y por qué tomas Historia antigua de Europa? No es de tu licenciatura.**  
-**Pero es muy interesante,**- la chica frunció el ceño, así no olvidaría que hablaba con su profesor- **si no te molesta quisiera que evitemos la charla de estudios.** – Le pidió, volviendo su atención a la bebida.  
-**Perfecto, prohibido hablar de la universidad**- sentenció él.

Pasaron un rato charlando trivialidades. Él finalmente le confesó ser escultor, pero no le dijo que no estaba titulado en historia, ni que en realidad pasaba el día en una oficina o corriendo tras alguna modelo.  
Luego de un par de copas más, ella le contó sobre la muerte de sus padres y cómo había elegido su carrera, su rostro se tornó triste y a Damon se le apretó el corazón.

El joven se puso de pie de golpe y le tendió la mano.  
-**Bailemos un rato**- le propuso para distraerla, quería verla sonreír de nuevo.

La chica tomó la mano extendida y al sentir su roce, revivió las caricias que esas manos le habían dado. Cuando la pegó a él, sintió su perfume, su calor, e instintivamente colocó la cabeza en su cuello.

Desde lejos Caroline los miraba con una sonrisa, le dijo al chico de la barra que cuando su amiga saliera de la pista, le avisara que se había ido a casa acompañada y le puso un billete en el bolsillo con un gesto de complicidad.  
Se giró a Matt con quien tomaba una copa y le dijo que debía irse. Él se ofreció a acompañarla y la joven declinó su oferta, era simpático pero no era lo que ella quería.

Damon se deleitaba con la esencia intoxicante de Elena mientras bailaban, y sabía que debía apartase de ella o la acabaría besando allí mismo.  
-**¿Quieres salir de aquí?**

Elena llenó sus pulmones de aire, y lo contuvo un segundo.  
Hace 48 horas estaba segura de que esto no era buena idea, de que estaba mal. En este momento sólo sentía que estaba bien, que no podía alejarse de alguien que la hacia sentir así.

-**Vamos** – dijo mientras dejaba escapar el aliento contenido.  
Se separó un segundo de él y fue a buscar a Caroline, como no la veía por ningún lado preguntó al chico de la barra por ella.  
-**Se fue hace 10 minutos, me pidió que te avisara que se llevaba compañía**.

La joven no podía creer lo de su amiga, no solo la dejó tirada, sino que se había llevado a un extraño a casa. Por lo menos había superado la crisis de la tarde, pensó. Regresó con Damon con gesto irritado.  
-**¿Pasa algo?**  
-**Mi amiga se ha ido y se ha llevado a alguien a casa. No tengo donde pasar la noche.**

Damon lo pensó un segundo, lo primero que vino a su mente fue llevarla a su casa, pero él jamás hacía eso. Lo terminó descartando y pensó en llevarla al mirador, un hermoso lugar con la vista más espectacular de la ciudad. Allí podrían charlar y pasar la noche sin que nadie los viera.

-**Ven, te llevaré a conocer algo**.  
Salieron del Bar y 20 minutos después el chico se arrepentía de su idea, el lugar estaba repleto de coches de parejas. Todos con los vidrios empañados y algunos que olvidaban encender la radio, daban sonoros espectáculos de gemidos.

Toda la actividad que los rodeaba, los hacia ser más concientes de lo que pasaba entre ellos desde que se encontraron esa noche, como se rozaban las manos sin querer, como se encontraban mirándose uno al otro, como buscaban acercarse con cualquier excusa.

-**Olvidé que es sábado a la noche**- comentó ante la mirada suspicaz de la chica. Aunque él mismo dudaba si su inconsciente no la había traicionado, al sugerir la idea.

-**No podemos quedarnos aquí, si me llevas a la estación de bus me puedo ir a casa de mi tía**.  
-**No vas a conseguir bus a esta hora Elena. Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa. Yo dormiré en el sofá.**

Ella se giró a mirarlo.  
-**No puedo ir a tu casa Damon, ambos sabemos que no dormirás en el sofá.**  
-**Entonces tú dormirás en el sofá**- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-**Ya hemos dicho que esto está mal, yo soy tu al…**  
-**Shhh,** – le colocó un dedo en la boca para silenciar su última palabra- **dijimos que ese tema está prohibido. Tú y yo nos hemos conocido esta noche.**  
- **Yo no me voy a la casa de hombres que acabo de conocer**.- replicó con el dedo de Damon aún en sus labios.

-**Para todo hay una primera vez**- sin buscarlo su voz sonó como una caricia, estaba cargada de promesas que su cuerpo traicionero hacia por él.  
Sin esperar la respuesta de la chica puso su coche en dirección a su casa.

Durante todo el camino Elena iba haciéndose preguntas que no tenían respuesta. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que no iría a su casa? ¿Por qué no le pedía que detuviera el auto y se bajaba? ¿Por qué sólo pensaba en cómo se sintió el jueves entre sus brazos? ¿Por qué pensaba que estaba mal y sentía que estaba bien? Y la más importante de todas, ¿qué pasaría al llegar?

Damon en cambio pensaba en una sola cosa, que ya no quería luchar contra lo que Elena provocaba en él.  
Cuando entraron se miraron a los ojos un segundo y ambos supieron que nada ni nadie los iba a detener esta vez.

-**¿Aún quieres dormir en el sofá?**- inquirió con una sonrisa pícara, la pregunta era para oírla decir, lo que su cuerpo gritaba por ella.

El suave rubor en sus mejillas, sus pupilas levemente dilatadas, su garganta que se secaba y la obligaba a tragar saliva y sus labios que eran incapaces de permanecer unidos, todo gritaba su deseo.

Pero faltaba que su mente cediera y le permitiera reconocer lo que quería.

-**No. No quiero dormir en el sofá.**

Apenas terminó de hablar Damon tomó su rostro con las manos y devoró su boca con ansias. Había añorado sus labios, su dulzura y calidez.

La pasión que había entre ellos apenas les permitió llegar al dormitorio, fueron dejando un rastro de ropa por el suelo, mientras las caricias y los besos se hacían más demandantes.

Hubiese preferido volver a desvestirla lentamente, adorando su piel pero su deseo no se lo permitía. Iba desabotonando y arrancando las prendas de la chica como si fuera contra reloj.  
Elena no se quedaba atrás, sus manos picaban por la necesidad de acariciarlo, y no se molestó en desabotonarle la camisa, se la quitó por la cabeza mientras reía pícara.

Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos se separaron un paso y se miraron. El fuego que corría por sus venas se reflejaba en sus ojos, mientras acariciaban el cuerpo del otro con la mirada. Él se acercó a ella de nuevo, reclamó su boca y la alzó para llevarla a la cama.

Toda la prisa desapareció cuando Damon la recostó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella apoyando su peso en los codos. Parecía que quería continuar exactamente donde lo había dejado.  
Comenzó nuevamente el camino de besos y mordiscos por su mandíbula y su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Fue alternando entre los erectos pezones, lamiendo, chupando y dando suaves tirones con los dientes. Cada vez que cambiaba de pecho, una mano se encargaba de no dejar que el que su boca abandonaba se sintiera desatendido.

Los gemidos que se desprendían de los labios de Elena, hacían que para él fuera una tortura el no tomarla de inmediato. Pero ver las reacciones de esa piel cremosa a su toque, ver ese cuerpo perfecto arquearse de deseo ante sus besos, era la visión más hermosa que había tenido jamás.  
Bajó una de sus manos y comprobó que estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo. Ante su toque ella alzó las caderas reclamando más contacto y enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro, levantó la cabeza de Damon y lo beso con hambre y necesidad.

Ya no podía contenerse, se separó de su boca para mirarla a los ojos y lentamente se introdujo en ella. Cuando lo tomó por completo comenzó a moverse paulatinamente, mientras sus manos seguían acariciándola y sus ojos no abandonaban los de ella.  
Elena enganchó las piernas en su cadera y con las manos se aferró de los anchos hombros tirándolo hacia ella, buscando que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente pegados. Sentía el pecho musculoso rozar sus senos y las olas de placer del toque que recibía su clítoris en cada embate de sus caderas.  
El ritmo se aceleró, la fuerza de sus embestidas también y la delicadeza y ternura fueron dejando su lugar a la pasión pura y salvaje. Los suaves gemidos fueron cada vez más fuertes, y palabras sueltas de deseo a punto de ser gritos abandonaban sus bocas.

Llegaron al clímax casi juntos, él necesito solo algunas embestidas más luego de sentirla contraerse de placer a su alrededor. Y sólo ahí cuando comenzaban a separar sus cuerpos exhaustos y sudorosos desengancharon sus miradas.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12

Un suave cosquilleo en la espalda despertó a Elena.  
Damon iba dejando un camino de besos por su columna, y la sensación era increíble.  
-**Buenos días bella durmiente** – le susurró al llegar a su oído.

La chica terminó de abrir los ojos con una sonrisa y él le robó un pequeño beso.  
El olor del desayuno hizo que recordara que llevaba horas sin probar bocado y se le hizo agua la boca.  
-H**uele delicioso.  
-Nada muy elaborado, jugo de naranja, tostadas, mermelada, huevos revueltos y café **-comentó él levantándose de la cama.

La chica lo miró alejarse, se había dado una ducha porque su negro cabello estaba húmedo. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama pero iba descalzo y sin remera. Un ligero rubor le tiñó las mejillas al notar las marcas de uñas en la perfecta espalda masculina.  
Habían pasado la noche disfrutando uno del otro y cada vez había sido distinta. Se exploraron con adoración y se reconocieron con ternura en cada encuentro, pero siempre terminaban siendo abrazados por la increíble pasión que los consumía.  
Miró a su alrededor y vio la ropa desperdigada por la habitación, sonriendo tomó una camisa de él y se la puso. Ella sentía que estaba en una situación tan increíble como una película y quiso hacer lo que siempre veía en ellas.

Cuando llegó a la cocina lo encontró parado frente a la estufa, haciendo los huevos revueltos.  
-**¿Te ayudo en algo?**  
-**Toma dos tazas de allí **– contesto el chico haciendo una seña pero sin mirarla, mientras apagaba la estufa.  
Elena se giró y colocándose de puntillas tomó las tazas, cuando se volteó de nuevo se topó con el pecho de Damon que estaba pegado a ella.  
-**Te ves fantástica, pero te prefiero sin ella **– mientras hablaba comenzó a desabotonar la camisa.  
-**Primero vamos a desayunar** – contestó con una sonrisa y como si su estómago quisiera reafirmar sus palabras, se oyó un leve gruñido.  
Damon bufó y se giró para terminar de servir el desayuno.

Comieron entre juegos y besos, dándose bocados uno al otro y probando los sabores de sus labios.  
Ambos querían disfrutar al máximo de esa mañana, sabían que cuando acabara volverían a su realidad.  
Cuando terminaron, él tomó la mano de la chica y dándole un leve tirón, la trajo a su regazo, volviendo su atención a los botones de la camisa.

-**Tenemos algo por terminar**- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.  
Entre besos y caricias la subió a la isla de la cocina, tirando una de las tazas en el camino. Ésta vez había menos ternura y más desesperación y urgencia. Cada beso y cada toque tenía sabor a despedida.  
Cuando la liberación llegó a sus cuerpos Damon apoyó la frente contra la de ella y acarició su mejilla suavemente. Lentamente fue soltándola y separándose de ella, ambos con una sonrisa pero que distaba mucho de llegar a sus ojos.  
-**¿Puedo darme una ducha? Creo que es hora de irme.**-Mientras hablaba bajó la mirada, no quería perderse de nuevo en ese azul o no se iría.  
-**Claro, estás en tu casa**- repuso él.

Mientras oía el agua correr, Damon se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tv. Como siempre era una mera excusa, entretanto su mente repasaba los hechos de las últimas horas.  
¿Cuándo me volví tan idiota? ¿Cómo pude pensar que conocerla sería la solución para olvidarme de ella?  
Elena era hermosa, dulce, inocente y apasionada. La forma en la que ese cuerpo tibio y dorado reaccionaba ante sus caricias, lo encendía increíblemente. Los susurros y gemidos entre los que ella repetía su nombre eran una droga para él.  
Ya sabía de qué estaba enfermo, pero estaba lejos de saber la cura, porque lo único en lo podía pensar era en volver a tenerla.

Elena salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y secándose el cabello.  
Escuchó la tv encendida y supo que Damon estaba en el salón, así que aprovechó a curiosear por la habitación. En realidad estaba bastante ordenada. Lo único que destacaba sobre el tocador era una foto de una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules, y una pequeña escultura de yeso. En ella se veía una mujer sentada, arrodillado a sus pies un niño sostenía una de sus manos, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello con la otra. Era hermosa pero hizo que Elena se sintiera increíblemente triste aunque no sabía porqué.

Cuando termino de secarse el cabello se vistió rápidamente y cuando iba a dejar la habitación reparó en una mesita que quedaba tras la puerta sobre ella había algo tapado con un paño blanco.  
-**¿Estás lista?**-preguntó Damon entrando a la habitación.  
-**Sí, vamos.**  
-**¿Quieres ir a comer algo primero? **– consciente o inconscientemente el chico quería alargar su encuentro.  
-**Me encantaría, pero Car debe estar preocupada, me he quedado sin batería en el celular y no he podido hablar con ella. Además tengo mucho que hacer para mañana. Será mejor que vaya a casa.**

_

El repiquetear del teléfono, cortó el sueño que tanto necesitaba.  
Cuando salió del Bar se fue directo a casa, pero como se sintió sola y aún no se le pasaba del todo el ataque de tristeza de la tarde, decidió seguir la fiesta en casa.  
Colocó la música de nuevo aunque un poco más baja para no tener problemas con los vecinos, se preparó unos margaritas y comenzó a bailar por el departamento. Pensó que en un rato llegaría Elena y su amiga debería contarle todo lo que había pasado esa noche, además de lo del jueves que aún lo tenían pendiente.  
Las horas pasaron y entre saltos y margaritas se quedó dormida en el sofá.

-**Hola** – murmuró completamente adormilada.  
-**Hola Car. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me pasas con Elena?**  
-**No está**.- Soltó en un quejido. Como si le faltara algo, tenía resaca.  
-**¿Dónde está?**  
-**Con el profesor de Historia**- respondió automáticamente.  
-**¿En domingo?**

Detrás de una nube de tequila la mente de la rubia comenzó a trabajar.  
-**¿Jenna?** – preguntó bajito.  
-**Sí soy yo. ¿Estás bien?**  
-**Sí, pequeña resaca pero nada importante** – respondió sincera, sabía que Jenna no le diría nada al respecto. Siempre fue como una amiga más, escuchándolas y aconsejándolas. Aunque cuando debía ser firme trataba de hacerlo, nunca fue gruñona.

-**¿Qué me decías de Elena?**  
Caroline terminó de abrir los ojos y se sentó de golpe. Mala idea todo el departamento giró ante ella.  
-**Fue hasta la universidad. El viernes perdió el celular, el profesor Saltzman lo encontró y hoy iba a entregárselo**. – Debía estar peor de lo que imaginó si esa fue la única excusa que pudo inventar.  
-**Con razón no me atendía.** – La voz de Jenna indicaba claramente que no creía ni una palabra.- B**ueno, sólo quería saber que están bien. Dile que me llame pronto.  
-Lo haré. Besos**

Cortó la comunicación y fue a la cocina a colocar la cafetera. Se dio una ducha y con el café en mano se sentó a espera a su amiga.  
El tiempo pasaba y la joven comenzaba a impacientarse y preocuparse a partes iguales. Su amiga no llamaba ni contestaba el teléfono.  
Lo único que me falta es haberle entregado a Elena a un psicópata, pensó.  
Después de todo, en la tv los asesinos de jovencitas siempre están buenos y parecen personas normales, debe haber algo de verdad en eso ¿no?

Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y salió disparada rezongando.  
-**Podrías haberme llamado**-dijo al abrir  
-**No me has dado tu número** – contestó Klaus –**aún**.- Agregó con una sonrisa presumida.

No era un buen día para molestar a Caroline, y aunque le parecía que el inglés estaba increíblemente bueno, acababa de llegar en el momento equivocado.  
-**Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? **– preguntó cortante, sin invitarlo a pasar.  
Él le tendió las llaves de su coche.  
-**Perdona el retraso, quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien y traerlo yo mismo.**  
-**Gracias.** – Respondió tomando las llaves.  
Como estaba de mal humor y eso bajaba notoriamente el efecto del chico en ella, su percepción era más clara y calló en la cuenta de algo.

-**¿Cómo sabías de quién era el coche y dónde vivo?**- cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y usó un tono autoritario que a Klaus ya se le hacía familiar.  
Él no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran así, normalmente era él quien usaba ese tono, sin embargo dejaba que ella lo hiciera y no entendía porqué.  
-**Mi padre ha hecho investigar la matrícula.** –Contestó de mala gana.  
-**¿Quién es tu padre?**- su tono ya no era duro pero era escéptico.  
-**Es Mikael Mikaelson. ¿Me invitas a pasar? No quisiera hablar este tema en la puerta**.

Caroline tenía los ojos muy abiertos, ¿cómo no reconoció el apellido antes? Mikael Mikaelson, era un empresario muy importante y poderoso, que se rumoraba que pronto se presentaría para senador.  
-**Pasa** – respondió finalmente, aún un poco reticente. -**¿Gustas tomar algo?**  
Los modales ante todo.  
-**¿Tendrás un café?**- preguntó Klaus siguiéndola hasta la cocina, luego de que ella cerrara la puerta. – **Ahora entenderás porqué te he pedido que retires la denuncia. Si mi hermano pasa la noche en la cárcel, sería un gran problema para las aspiraciones de nuestro padre**.  
El tono del chico fue indescifrable para ella, captó un cierto desdén, pero no sabía si se refería a la actitud de su hermano o a las aspiraciones de su padre.

-**¿Y eso a tu hermano no le importa?**- sirvió el café y con un ademán lo invitó a sentarse frente a ella en la mesita que tenían en la cocina.  
-**Digamos que a mi padre le importa más su carrera que cualquier otra cosa, algo que mi pequeño hermano no está muy dispuesto a perdonarle.**

Estaban concentrados en su charla y no escucharon el ruido de la puerta hasta que las voces de Damon y Elena llegaron a ellos.

-**Gracias por traerme.**  
-**Ha sido un placer**- sonriendo le dió un pequeño beso en los labios.

Caroline carraspeó y los recién llegados se giraron a verla.  
Quedaron petrificados al ver a otro alumno de historia mirándolos con una sonrisa.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13

La pareja no había reparado en las personas que la miraban desde la cocina, hasta que fue tarde y una avalancha de realidad borró sus sonrisas.

Elena no sería jamás una chica que conoció en un Bar, era su alumna de historia y había dejado que su atracción por ella, nublara su juicio. Si el joven Mikealson decía algo no sería él quien afrontara las consecuencias, sería Ric.  
Por su mente pasó la cara de su amigo, el verlo hundido y esas palabras que parecía haber olvidado:  
-_Sabes que esto es importante para mí. Es lo único que me queda…_  
¿Qué clase de amigo era? ¿Cómo pudo fallarle de esta forma?  
Inconscientemente frunció el ceño ante esa idea y su expresión se volvió fría y dura.

-**Ya debo retirarme** –explicó Klaus poniéndose de pié.  
Ante las miradas que le dieron, se sintió en la obligación de dejar claro que nada de lo ocurrido saldría de esa habitación. El era el menos indicado para juzgar comportamientos y develar secretos, más cuando no eran de su incumbencia.  
-**No he estado aquí, y por ende no he visto nada** – comentó sonriendo cómplice –**Después de todo ¿quien no tiene secretos que guardar?** –le guiñó un ojo a Caroline y se dirigió a la puerta.

La rubia fue la única en reaccionar, acompañándolo.  
-**Muchas gracias por todo Klaus, nos vemos mañana** – se despidió.  
-**Gracias a ti. Señoritas, profesor Salvatore** – saludo con una leve reverencia y se retiró.  
Caroline se disculpó y desapareció en su cuarto. No entendía que pasaba allí pero no quería estar en medio. Porque las caras de los otros dos, decían que no era nada bueno.  
Igualmente no pudo con su genio y dejó la puerta entreabierta, quería estar segura de escuchar si su amiga le necesitaba.

En el salón Elena miraba a su profesor sin entender nada, y Damon eligió el peor momento de mundo para sacar esa parte de él que se creía gracioso.  
-**Damon Salvatore, un placer.** – Se presentó con una sonrisa de lado, extendiendo una mano a la chica.  
La expresión perpleja de la cara de su alumna, fue mutando a una de dolor y enojo.  
-**Veo que no sé ni tu nombre, ¿Al menos eres profesor de historia?** – bromeó, su voz destilaba cinismo, pero era una simple defensa al dolor que apretaba su pecho.  
Él no contestó nada pero todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.  
-**¡¿Eres profesor de historia?!**- insistió, ya no había nada que enmascarara el dolor en su voz.  
-**Técnicamente, no. Sólo estoy cubriendo a un amigo. Lo sabrías si llegaras en hora a mi clase**. – dijo sin pensar.

-**¿Te parece momento para bromear? Me mentiste.**  
-**Yo no te mentí, simplemente no te saqué de tu error.**- su tono soberbio, la molestó más que sus palabras y Damon se dio cuenta.  
Pero hasta donde él recordaba, ella había empezado todo esto.  
Ella lo besó, le dijo que él le gustaba y quería ver a dónde los llevaba eso.  
¿De dónde venían ahora tantos reproches?  
Por su mente pasaron los momentos de la última semana y cada detalle de la noche pasada. Tal vez era mejor así, de todas formas sólo les quedaba una semana y hasta ahora, entre ellos no había más que una noche de buenos recuerdos. Si seguían con esta tontería sólo lograría complicar todo.

-**Por favor profesor Salvatore** – la chica remarcó su nombre con tal desprecio que Damon lo sintió como una bofetada.- **La noche terminó hace horas, es tiempo de terminar este juego.**

-**Tiene razón señorita Gilbert, es hora de irme.**- su orgullo lo llevó a girar sobre sus talones sin dedicarle ni una mirada más.

En cuanto el joven se fue, Elena se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un refresco y fue a sentarse al sofá. Se movía de forma automática y no reparó en su amiga que ahora la seguía por el lugar.  
-**¿Quieres hablar de ello? **  
-**Sólo sabía dos cosas de él**- murmuró – **y ninguna de las dos era cierta**.- Se rió sin rastro de diversión.  
-**Tal vez si hablan cuando las cosas se calmen, él te explicará porque no te lo dijo.**- Ni ella creía lo que decía pero no quería ver a Elena sufrir, quería darle esperanza de alguna forma y evitar que se encerrara en si misma otra vez.

-**No pasa nada Car, no te preocupes. No es la primera vez que cometo un error con un chico y seguramente no será la última**- ensayó una sonrisa que sólo fue una mueca triste. -**¿Qué te parece si cocinamos algo rico y de postre nos hartamos de helado?**

Caroline asintió, no podía evitar sentirse tremendamente culpable, ella empujó a su amiga a todo esto, así que la idea de distraerse y pasar el mal rato con helado, funcionaria para ambas.

_

Elena siempre odió los lunes, pero este lunes era el peor que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Había dormido poco, estaba de pésimo humor y a primera hora tenía Historia.  
Por primera vez las amigas llegaron a clase temprano y consiguieron asientos al fondo de la clase. Prácticamente no veían el escritorio desde dónde estaban y eso tranquilizó bastante a la morena. Su intención era escurrirse lo más posible en el asiento y no tener que cruzarse con los ojos azules de su profesor en toda la clase.

Damon llegó a clase puntual, revisó con la vista el salón y no las vió.  
Seguro otra vez llegan tarde, se pierden algo y termina siendo mi culpa, pensó.  
-**Buenos días clase, tomen asiento por favor. Les tengo una noticia, he hablado con el profesor Salzman y se reintegrará antes de tiempo, ésta será mi última clase con ustedes, el jueves lo tendrán libre para terminar el trabajo para él**- se escucharon varios murmullos- **Sé que son dos semanas menos del plazo, pero el profesor me dijo que pueden eliminar el informe de la civilización Minoica.  
**  
La clase no fué como las otras, Damon estaba distraído y luego de un rato también malhumorado. Había notado a la señorita Forbes al fondo del salón, muy cerca del joven Mikaelson. Observó que ambos se miraban a hurtadillas y adivinó que se había cambiado por esa razón. Pero Elena no había aparecido, no le importó perder una clase con tal de no verlo.  
Todo se había acabado, ese era su último día en la universidad y no la había visto.  
Igual no quería verla, es mejor así, se repetía.  
Cuando sonó el timbre, les dijo que había sido un placer enseñarles, recogió sus cosas y salió. No esperó a que los alumnos dejaran el salón, como hacía siempre, esta vez huyó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, para evitar cruzarse con la rubia y preguntarle por ella. Sabía que no podría contenerse, porque en el fondo estaba preocupado por como estaría la chica.  
Luego de su exitosa huída se dirigió al edificio de Bellas Artes, a despedirse de su amiga.  
La noche anterior había arreglado todo con Ric, esa mañana había avisado en la oficina del decano y esa tarde partía de vacaciones. Por dos semanas el mundo no sabría dónde encontrarlo, bueno Ric si sabría, pero si no era de vida o muerte no lo buscaría

-**Hola Rose,**- saludó al encontrarla en la puerta -**vengo a despedirme y agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí la semana pasada.**  
-**No tienes nada que agradecerme. Pero pensé que pasarías un mes dando clases.**- Alzó una ceja intrigada y él le dio una de esas sonrisas de lado que siempre usaba para distraerla.  
-**Te invito a cenar y te lo cuento. ¿A qué hora paso por tu departamento?**  
-**Aún no he aceptado**- lo estudió con la mirada y en seguida supo que algo no iba bien. Lo notó tenso y de mal humor, algo raro para estar empezando sus tan ansiadas vacaciones.- **Hoy no tengo ganas de ser tu distracción, lo siento.**

-**No sé de que hablas **– contestó Damon rápidamente.- **Sólo quería llevar a una vieja amiga a cenar.**  
-**Bueno tal vez en otra oportunidad. Hoy necesitas pensar en algo. **–Le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.- **Adiós Damon, nos vemos pronto.  
-Hasta pronto Rose. **  
Salió de peor humor, odiaba cuando Rose lo leía de esa manera, pero estaba equivocada no necesitaba pensar sino todo lo contrario.

_

Cuando lo perdió de vista sintió su corazón encogerse, él no la había visto en la clase, pero ella había pasado la última hora observándolo y sabiendo que era la última vez que lo veía.  
Estaba enojada con él, ya no se trataba de cómo se llamaba o si era el titular de la clase o un suplente.  
Todo lo de que un profesor no puede salir con una alumna, era una excusa. Sólo le quedaba una clase como profesor, podría haberle dicho eso, comenzarían a salir la siguiente semana, sin esconderse, sin preocuparse, sin estúpidos juegos como el del sábado.

Damon nunca estuvo interesado en salir con ella, concluyó. Atracción, eso era todo, Por eso no se molestó ni en decirle su nombre, ni en explicarle que en unos días ya no sería su profesor, porque entre ellos sólo había atracción, deseo y el deseo se acaba cuando uno consigue lo que quiere.

Esas habían sido las palabras de Stefan.  
_Eres demasiado hermosa Elena y con esa ropa, cualquier hombre al verte te desea. Cuando un hombre desea a una mujer, es capaz de hacer y decir cualquier cosa para conseguirla, pero una vez que la ha tenido, pierde el interés. Si te vistes y te maquillas así, sólo lograras que te hagan sufrir.  
_  
Tal vez el motivo de Stefan fuera el equivocado, pero tenía razón. Damon le había demostrado eso.  
No podía decir que toda la culpa era de él, le había advertido que no era una buena idea, Claro que seguramente, todo lo del profesor preocupado, lo de no podemos estar juntos, y lo que había dicho el jueves, era para que ella tomara la iniciativa y así quedar libre de culpa de todo lo que pasara después.

-**Tierra llamando a Elena**- su amiga sonaba los dedos frente a ella tratando de llamar si atención.  
-**Sí, sí, vamos.**  
-**¿Tienes idea de a qué le has dicho que si?** –preguntó Caroline divertida.  
-**¿A dejar el salón?** – no tenía idea de a qué se refería su amiga.

Caroline se volteó a ver a Klaus con una sonrisa.  
-**Si no cambian de idea, nos vemos en un rato.**- dijo el chico mientras se inclinaba levemente a modo de despedida- **Señoritas.**

-**¿De qué habla Car?-**preguntó mientras caminaban para dejar el salón.  
-**Klaus tiene una casa cerca de la playa. Como queda poco del buen clima nos ha invitado a ir.**  
La chica no podía ocultar su alegría y en otras circunstancias, Elena se hubiese contagiado de su entusiasmo, pero hoy no era ese el caso.

-**¿Por qué a nosotras?** – preguntó reticente.  
-**A varios compañeros no solo a nosotras.**- respondió rodando los ojos- **Te vendrá bien distraerte. Conocer gente nueva.**

Elena lo meditó un minuto, tal vez el ruido, la gente, eran la distracción que necesitaba.  
-**Tienes razón me vendrá bien conocer gente nueva. Pero volvemos temprano que mañana hay clases.**  
Caroline suspiró, aún no se habían ido y su amiga ya estaba pensando en volver.

Habían salido del edificio y mientras caminaba, Elena vio a lo lejos a Damon con Rose.  
Sintió la ira crecer dentro de ella y la determinación hacerse paso, pronto su profesor sólo sería un mal recuerdo.


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14

Las amigas se encontraron en la cafetería luego de su última clase, pasaron por su casa a buscar ropa y partieron siguiendo las indicaciones que Klaus les había dado.  
Poco después de las 2 de las tarde, las chicas se encontraban frente a una enorme casa. Extremadamente lujosa pero a la vez sobria, destilaba buen gusto desde los hermosos jardines hasta el interior finamente decorado.

**-Bienvenidas**- saludo Klaus saliendo. Iba seguido por un chico un poco mayor que él, de cabello oscuro y bien parecido.  
Al llegar a ellas se inclinó y les dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.  
-**Les presento a mi hermano Elijah,** - se giró hacia su hermano. –**Ellas son la Señorita Caroline Forbes y la Señorita Elena Gilbert.**  
Seguido a esto Elijah las saludó de la misma manera que Klaus.

-**Encantada** – dijo Caroline. Lo dudó un segundo pero no pudo con su curiosidad. -**¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?**  
-**La que quieras** – repuso Klaus rápidamente  
-**¿Por qué actúan como si siguieran en el siglo XIX? No lo tomen a mal, pero se ve raro.**  
Los hermanos rieron, y Elena quiso que se la tragara la tierra, no era forma de empezar la conversación con sus anfitriones para ese día.

-**Hemos vivido varios años en Inglaterra mientras estudiábamos en un internado, digamos que ese lugar aún está en el siglo XIX y nos cuesta abandonar algunas costumbres**.-les contó Elijah mientras con un gesto las invitaba a entrar en la casa.- Pero si les incomoda de alguna manera, haremos un esfuerzo por evitarlas.

-**Yo prefiero las costumbres del 2012, pero no me molesta sentirme entre caballeros victorianos.**-Comentó Car coqueta, mientras se alejaba un poco con Klaus.  
Elena rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cara entre avergonzada y molesta, en un gesto que hizo reír a quien la acompañaba.

-**Tu amiga es muy especial **– le dijo bajito –** es lógico que mi hermano esté tan interesado en ella.**  
La chica siguió la mirada de Elijah y vió a los rubios que caminaban hacia la playa que estaba detrás de la casa.  
Entonces reparó en el detalle de que no veía a nadie más.

-**¿No ha llegado nadie más?**  
-**Si, todos están en la playa, pero del otro lado de esas pequeñas dunas ¿te acompaño?**  
Elena asintió y comenzaron a caminar charlando.  
Le contó lo que estudiaba y de dónde era.  
Se enteró de que los Mikaelson eran cuatro hermanos, Elijah, Klaus, Kol y Rebekah. Y muy unidos, aunque pocas veces estaban juntos porque tenían actividades muy diferentes.

-**Esta casa casi siempre está vacía luego de terminadas las vacaciones, la única que viene es Rebakah, cuando tiene que alejarse un poco de la prensa.**  
Ella lo miró levantando la ceja.  
Elijah solía ser muy reservado, más cuando se trataba de asuntos de su familia, pero extrañamente llevaba varios minutos charlando con ella como si la conociera de siempre. Y se encontró respondiendo la pregunta no formulada con total naturalidad.  
-**Mi hermana es modelo, pero no usa el apellido Mikaelson para no tener problemas con mi padre. Algunas veces las revistas del corazón crean rumores sobre sus salidas o sus supuestos amores y cuando la molestan demasiado ella viene aquí.**

Ya habían llegado a la fiesta que se había armado en la playa, Elena se disculpó y fue a reunirse con Bonnie y otros compañeros. Tomaron algunas cervezas, entraron y salieron del agua, charlaron y bailaron con la música que llegaba de la casa, por lo que la chica realmente se divirtió. Cada tanto cuando miraba a su alrededor se topaba con la mirada de Elijah, él la saludaba inclinando la cabeza y eso siempre la hacía sonreír.

-**¿Estás tonteando con mi futuro cuñado?**  
La voz y las palabras de Caroline la hicieron dar un pequeño saltito.  
-**¡No! ¿Qué disparates dices? **– se sonrojó y buscó distraer a su amiga- **¿Tu futuro cuñado?**  
-**Claro, será mi cuñado y tío de mis dos hijos **– Comentó risueña, un poco achispada por lo que llevaba bebido.

-**¿Sólo dos?**- la voz de Klaus le sacó la borrachera de golpe- Me gustan las familias grandes.  
Car miró a su amiga como si quisiera matarla y Elena levantó las manos desentendiéndose de la situación.  
No tenía suerte cuando se trataba de él, siempre la encontraba en las peores situaciones. Si fuera capaz de morir de vergüenza ya no quedarían ni sus huesos, pero eso no iba a pasar, y debía salir de esto con algo de dignidad. Así que se giró y lo enfrentó.

-**No es muy caballeroso de tu parte escuchar conversaciones ajenas. **  
-**Mis disculpas señoritas, no fue mi intención escuchar nada.** – El brillo de diversión en sus ojos restaba toda credibilidad a sus palabras- Venía a invitarlas al muelle, hay una hermosa vista del atardecer allí.

Un pequeño grupo se separó de la fiesta y caminó al muelle, entre ellos iban Elena, Caroline, Klaus y Elijah, además de otras dos parejas que estaban en su mundo.  
El espectáculo de la naturaleza fue hermoso, los distintos tonos naranjas cruzando el cielo y el disco solar escondiéndose entre las aguas, fueron algo que Elena pocas veces había visto.  
Pronto las parejas se separaron incluyendo a su amiga y Klaus, por lo que Elena se quedó sentada en el muelle sola con Elijah, mirando la luna que ahora los iluminaba.  
-**¿Conoces la fabula del Sol y la Luna?**  
La chica negó con la cabeza y lo miró intrigada, con una sonrisa en los labios. Elena amaba que le contaran historias.

-**Cuenta la historia que cuando el SOL y la LUNA se encontraron por primera vez, se enamoraron perdidamente y a partir de ahí comenzaron a vivir un gran amor. Sucede que el mundo aún no existía y el día que Dios decidió crearlo, les dio entonces un toque final...el brillo!  
Quedó decidido también que el SOL iluminaría el día y que la LUNA iluminaría la noche, siendo así, estarían obligados a vivir separados. Les invadió una gran tristeza, cuando se dieron cuenta de que nunca más se encontrarían...**- hablaba mirando la luna y no notó que a medida que avanzaba en su historia, la sonrisa de Elena había desaparecido

-**La LUNA fue quedándose cada vez más angustiada. A pesar del brillo dado por Dios, fue tornándose solitaria. El SOL a su vez, había ganado un título de nobleza "Astro Rey", pero eso tampoco le hizo feliz.  
Dios, viendo esto, les llamó y les explicó: "No debéis estar tristes, ambos ahora poseéis un brillo propio". Tú, LUNA iluminarás las noches frías y calientes, encantarás a los enamorados y serás frecuentemente protagonista de hermosas poesías**.- Elena miraba a las parejas tomadas de la mano, bajo el hechizo de la luna y sentía como todo el dolor que venía intentando enterrar en su pecho, comenzaba luchar por salir.

- **En cuanto a ti, SOL,**-continuaba él- **sustentarás ese título porque serás el más importante de los astros, iluminarás la tierra durante el día, proporcionarás calor al ser humano y tu simple presencia hará a las personas más felices.  
La LUNA se entristeció mucho con su terrible destino y lloró amargamente..., y el SOL, al verla sufrir tanto, decidió que no podía dejar abatirse más, ya que tendría que darle fuerzas y ayudarle a aceptar lo que Dios había decidido. Aún así, su preocupación era tan grande que resolvió hacer un pedido especial: "Señor, ayuda a la LUNA por favor, es más frágil que yo, no soportará la soledad..." Y Dios...en su inmensa bondad...creó entonces las estrellas para hacer compañía a la LUNA. Siempre que está muy triste la LUNA recurre a las estrellas, que hacen de todo para consolarla, pero...casi nunca lo consiguen. Hoy, ambos viven así...separados, el SOL finge que es feliz,...y la LUNA no consigue disimular su tristeza. **  
Elijah interrumpió su relato al oír los pequeños sollozos de Elena.

-**Perdóname por favor, no era mi intención entristecerte.**  
La chica trataba de contener su llanto y sólo lograba que sus sollozos fueran más violentos.  
-**Disculpa**- logro decir entre llantos y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Elijah se paraba dispuesto a seguirla cuando Caroline se paró frente a él, con el hermano del chico a su lado.  
-**¿Qué la has hecho?** – le preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y utilizando ese tono que Klaus consideraba su marca registrada.  
-**No sé, nada, no sé que ha pasado.** – respondió dudando.

-**Debo irme Klaus, gracias por la invitación.**- se despidió la chica, y comenzó a correr tras su amiga.

-**¿Qué has hecho?** –cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.  
Conocía a su hermano mayor, era un perfecto y honorable caballero, tal como dijo Caroline, no entendía que pudo pasar para que Elena reaccionara así.  
-**Sólo le contaba una historia.**  
-**¿Qué historia?**  
-**La del Sol y la Luna.  
-Esa historia, es para besar chicas no para hacerlas llorar, has debido contarla mal. **– Esa fábula la habían aprendido hace años en el internado y Klaus la usaba para conquistar chicas a la luz de la luna, pero no sabía que Elijah también lo hiciera.  
-**No se la conté para besarla, además ni siquiera pude terminarla** – se defendió Elijah.

-**Que sepas que por ti me he quedado sin beso y ahora tendré que buscar otra historia porque has usado la mía**- bufó Klaus y se dirigió a la casa, dejando a su hermano en el muelle, solo y confundido.

Caroline alcanzó a Elena antes de llegar a la casa.  
-**¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? –** preguntó a su amiga que en cuanto la vió se echó a sus brazos.  
-**Necesito ir a casa.**  
-**Claro, vamos** – consintió acompañándola al auto.  
-**Pero no al departamento, quiero ir a casa. A Mystic Falls.**


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando el domingo decidió llamar a Rebekah para aceptar su oferta, pensó que sería distinto.  
En su último día de trabajo, cuando firmó el nuevo contrato con ella, habían tomado un café y charlado un buen rato. La joven era hermosa, inteligente y divertida, y aunque habían pasado una noche juntos hace tiempo, ambos se dieron cuenta que no se repetiría. No eran compatibles y además ambos priorizaban el trabajo, pero igualmente se habían hecho buenos amigos. Cuando él le contó que quería unas vacaciones tranquilo, ella no dudó en ofrecerle la casa en la playa de su familia.  
Él le dijo que no podía aceptarlo, mayormente porque no quería un lugar grande y con personal de servició, quería estar solo. Así que la joven le contó, que cerca de la casa había una pequeña cabaña que en el verano se utilizaba como casa de huéspedes.  
Damon prometió pensarlo y finalmente allí estaba.

La cabaña no era demasiado grande, era cómoda, acogedora y estaba cerca de la playa. Unas pequeñas dunas la separaban de la casa principal y le daban intimidad, por lo que no se cruzaba con nadie a menos que quisiera hacerlo.  
Sólo bajaba a la playa a la noche, cuando ya estaba desierta y podía estar solo y tranquilo. La noche que llegó no había ido porque escuchó el ruido de una fiesta, se asomó sobre unas dunas y observó a unos jóvenes bailando y bebiendo. Le pareció ver a algunos de los alumnos de historia y la vió a ella, aunque para él era alguien parecida o la imaginó, dudaba que de verdad fuera ella, pero por si acaso se retiró antes de que nadie pudiera verlo.

El martes temprano fue a comprar materiales y acondicionó un espacio para trabajar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Cada vez que comenzaba a moldear la arcilla se encontraba con una imagen de ella, por lo que la deshacía y comenzaba de nuevo.  
El miércoles llegó a la conclusión de que no podría hacer nada. Intentó dibujar, algo en lo que no era tan bueno pero que igual lo distraería, sólo hizo el esbozo de una chica parada en puntas de pie y estirando los brazos para alcanzar algo. Dejó todo a un lado, maldiciendo la estúpida obsesión que parecía haber desarrollado por su alumna, exalumna, se corrigió, y esperó a la noche para salir a correr por la playa.

El jueves lo llamó Ric, sólo para saber si estaba bien y avisarle que ya había vuelto a casa. Damon lo invitó a que fuera el día siguiente y pasara el fin de semana en la playa con él, pensando que le Bourbon y la compañía limitarían el tiempo de su obsesión.  
Su amigo aceptó sin dudarlo, sabiendo que algo no estaba bien y decidido a apoyarlo y averiguar que pasaba, asi que quedaron en que el viernes a la tarde pasaría por él.

_

Jenna golpeaba nuevamente la puerta de su sobrina.  
**-¿Puedo pasar?** –Preguntó en tono cansado- **Sé que estás despierta, te oigo desde aquí, quiero saber que te pasa, por favor.**  
Elena finalmente se paró de su cama, destrabó la puerta y la dejó entrar. Su tía no pudo disimular la cara de preocupación la verla.  
La había oído llegar la noche del lunes, la joven se despidió de su amiga en la puerta y fue directo a encerrarse en su cuarto.

En la mañana cuando le contó a Jeremy que la había oído llorar, este deslizó un cometario sobre que no era buena idea lo del profesor, pero en seguida se disculpó y se fue, sin querer decir más.  
Jenna regresó de trabajar y Elena seguía en su cuarto, pero cuando fue a hablar con ella se hizo la dormida. Sabía que cuando ella no estaba la chica bajaba y comía, pero estaba preocupada porque no quería salir de su cuarto ni hablar con nadie, y parecía no querer volver a sus estudios.  
A la hora de desayuno del del miércoles no aguantó más y decidió que era suficiente, necesitaba saber que pasaba y hacerla reaccionar.

-**¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? ¿Uno puede enamorarse de alguien que no conoce?**- le dijo Elena volviendo a sentarse en su cama y tomando una libreta para garabatear como siempre.  
-**No lo sé, el amor es algo complicado y distinto para cada uno.**

Jenna suspiró y comenzó a pensar en voz alta.  
-**Yo no sé mucho de enamorarse, las pocas veces que me ha pasado ha sido un desastre.**- Su sobrina dejó la libreta y subió la mirada, la encontró mirando por la ventana con la mente muy lejos de esa habitación.  
-**Hay veces que con sólo ver a alguien, sientes que tu corazón se acelera y tu cuerpo reacciona, sientes una atracción, tienen lo que se dice química. Eso puede pasarte muchas veces.** –Elena pensó que eso ya lo había sentido, pero no creía que pasara muchas veces  
-**Luego cuando charlas con él, encuentras detalles en su personalidad que te hacen sentir como si ya lo conocieras. Llega un momento sin que te des cuenta, en que te encuentras pensando siempre en él, y sus besos se convierten en aire para ti, **– dudó un segundo y bajó la mirada. – **Y cuando están completamente juntos, sientes que la unión de ambos va más allá de sus cuerpos.**

-**¿Eso es estar enamorada?** – cuestionó Elena suspicaz  
-**Eso me dijo tu madre que sintió ella, yo nunca me he sentido así. **– Se volteó a verla con una sonrisa triste. – **¿Ahora me contarás que te ha pasado?**

-**Ni yo lo sé. Conocí a alguien que con sólo verlo me quita el aliento, que tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto jamás y que saca una parte de mí que no recordaba que existía.** – Volvió su atención a su libreta y dejó salir lo que llevaba dos días pensando.  
-**Pasamos parte de la noche hablando y fue genial, me sentí cómoda, me divertí y me gustó su compañía. A su lado me siento segura de mi misma, hermosa y fuerte, como hace tiempo no me sentía. **– Jenna asintió reconociendo a la chica que era Elena antes de la muerte de sus padres y la llegada de Stefan.

-**¿Y que pasó después?**- preguntó viendo que la chica no continuaba.  
Elena levantó el rostro y abrió mucho los ojos, su tía era una amiga más pero no podía contarle esos detalles.  
-**No, **- río Jenna - **eso ya me lo imagino.**- Dijo guiñando un ojo pícara.-**Pregunto la razón de que estés aquí.**  
-**Porque se terminó**- suspiró volviendo a sus garabatos- **y aunque sólo lo conocí por una semana, aunque sólo pasamos una noche juntos, no dejo de pensar en él.** – Frunció el ceño- **Estoy enojada y dolida, no puedo perdonarlo, pero aún así sólo quiero volver a verlo.** – se tapó la cara abrumada por lo confuso de sus sentimientos y empezó a llorar.

Jenna comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, incapaz de decir nada más, cerró los ojos deseando que Miranda estuviera aquí, y consolara a su hija de la misma forma que la consoló a ella tantas veces.  
Sabía que Elena tenía el corazón roto, y no importa lo que los demás digan o hagan, cuando uno está así necesita desahogarse, hundirse primero para luego salir a flote.

-**Te traeré algo para comer y luego miramos una peli juntas, hoy me quedo contigo.**- Le dio un beso en la frente y bajó a la cocina.  
Mientras le preparaba un sencillo desayuno, pensaba y ataba cabos. Era alguien de la universidad, obviamente. El comentario de Jeremy le indicaba que era un profesor, y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño, ella no era de juzgar a nadie pero sabía que la universidad tenía reglas contra eso.  
Mientras subía, también recordó la llamada a Caroline y decidió intentar sacarle algo a Elena.

-**No tengo hambre**- dijo la chica frente la bandeja.  
-**Lo sé, pero debes intentar alimentarte un poco.**  
De mala gana Elena mordisqueó una tostada y tomó un poco de jugo.  
-**Voy a elegir la peli** – dijo mirando entre los dvds que había subido-** ¿Pudiste arreglar tu celular?** – preguntó como para hacer conversación.  
-**¿Eh?**  
-**El domingo, cuando llamé en la mañana, Car me contó que habías llevado a arreglar tu celular** – su sobrina se sonrojó y ella entrecerró los ojos - **Asumo que estabas con tu chico.**  
-**No es mi chico, nunca lo fue**- susurró y reprimió el llanto que amenazaba con comenzar de nuevo.  
Jenna decidió dejar el tema por ahora y sentarse a ver la película. Colocó una de acción, porque las otras eran románticas y eso definitivamente no iba a ayudar a Elena.

El jueves en la tarde Caroline le llevó los apuntes que pudo conseguirle. Le dijo que con Bonnie habían terminado el trabajo de Historia y la convenció de que no dejara la materia, ahora que Damon ya no la daba sería distinto, le aseguró.  
Al anochecer la rubia recibió una llamada, no conocía el número así que no atendió, un par de minutos después le llegó un mensaje.

_Hola, ¿serías tan amable de atender tu teléfono? Klaus._  
Primero se emocionó y un segundo después entrecerró los ojos, cuando volvió a sonar, ignoró la llamada y envió un mensaje.

_¿Cómo conseguiste este número?_  
La respuesta no demoró casi nada.

_Sí me hablas te lo cuento._  
Espero un minuto pensando que sonaría de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Releyó el último mensaje. Él esperaba que ella lo llamara, estaba muy equivocado, eso no pasaría.

Caroline se quedó un par de horas más charlando con Elena y luego se fue a su departamento. Cuando llegó Klaus la esperaba en la puerta.  
-**Has pasado de ser un caballero victoriano a un acechador espeluznante en una tarde **– le dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- **¿Qué quieres?**  
El sonrió ante esa actitud, que cada vez encontraba más adorable.

-**Si me contestaras las llamadas, no estaría aquí.**  
-**¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?** – preguntó comenzando a molestarse.  
-**No te lo diré porque no me hablaste. **–Respondió divertido.  
-**OK.**- La chica entró a su departamento y lo dejó parado en la puerta, con cara de sorpresa.

-**¡Caroline!** – La llamó desde la calle, mirando la ventana de su departamento. – **¡Te invito a la playa el fin de semana!**  
La chica escuchaba sonriendo sentada en su cama sin creerse lo que Klaus hacía.  
-**¡Paso por ti mañana a la tarde! ¡Y también invita a Elena!**

Cuando los vecinos comenzaron a quejarse ella asomó la cabeza por la ventana. Y se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que hiciera silencio.  
Klaus sonrió y grito aún más fuerte.  
-**¡Dulces sueños amor!**- Y sin más, se fue de allí caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y una gran sonrisa en los labios, cuando escuchó sonar su celular.  
_No estaré en casa mañana, si me encuentras iré contigo el fin de semana._  
Comenzó a reír y llamó al asistente de su padre, por una vez se alegraba de ser un Mikaelson.

El viernes después de clases Caroline se fue directo a Mystic Falls, a ver a Elena. Su amiga se reintegraría el lunes a la universidad, ya había sido suficiente de autocompasión y encierro voluntario.  
La encontró mejor, Jenna había pasado el jueves y el viernes con ella, al parecer habían charlado mucho y Elena se había desahogado por completo.  
Era obvio que aún no estaba bien, pero se la veía distinta a la chica que llegó destrozada el lunes y eso era mejor que nada.

Pidieron comida china y las tres se sentaron en el suelo de la sala, mientras escuchaban música.  
Cuando llegó la tarde se pasaron al porche a tomar algo y vieron llegan un auto que no conocían.  
-**Esto es increíble** – dijo Caroline parándose y yendo hacia le rubio que bajaba del coche.  
-**Que sepas que mi madre es la sheriff del pueblo y estoy pensando en denunciarte por acoso. **  
-**Ella me dijo que estabas aquí, y me pidió te recordara que la próxima vez que vengas al pueblo pases a saludarla.**  
El joven pasó de largo junto a ella y se dirigió a las chicas que estaban aún sentadas en el porche.  
-**Señorita Elena** - la saludó con un beso en la mano, como siempre y le dio su mejor sonrisa.  
–**Mi nombre es Klaus Mikaelson, soy un compañero de estudios de Elena. Es un placer**- le dijo a Jenna saludándola del mismo modo.  
-**Jenna Sommers, un gusto**.

Elena se paró y acercó una silla para que el joven se sentara.  
-**Gracias, no debiste molestarte. **  
-**Termina con el numerito de caballero que sigues siendo un creepy acosador.**- Lo interrumpió Caroline que seguía enfadada porque él se había aparecido allí.  
Klaus la ignoró y siguió hablando con las otras chicas.

-**Caroline prometió,** - le lanzó una mirada a la chica, desafiándola a que lo negara- **venir a pasar el fin de semana a la casa de playa de mi familia, y sería un honor si desean acompañarnos.**  
Las jóvenes se miraron sorprendidas por la invitación.

-**El lugar es muy bonito y la casa cómoda para todos. Es uno de los últimos fines de semana con buen clima, sería una pena no aprovecharlo.Y a mi madre le encantará vuestra compañía.**- Insistió Klaus.  
-**Yo no estoy de humor para fiestas y playa**– repuso Elena.  
-**Tal vez es justo lo que necesitas, distraerte y divertirte** – comentó su tía.  
-**Entonces, las espero mientras se preparan.** –Sentenció Klaus, se giró hacia Caroline, que aún lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.  
Sacó su teléfono celular y jugó con él un minuto.

La rubia escuchó el sonido de su teléfono y entró, dejándolo sólo afuera.

_Reenvío: No estaré en casa mañana, si me encuentras iré contigo el fin de semana / XD_  
Iba a salir a decirle cuatro verdades a Klaus cuando escuchó la conversación que había al final de la escalera.

-**Elena, tú eres hermosa, inteligente y fuerte, eso no depende de quien esté a tu lado sino de ti misma. Ese chico te recordó quien eras hace dos años, pero no porque él ya no esté, tú tienes que olvidarlo. Vamos a salir a divertirnos y pronto encontrarás a la Elena que quieres ser, sin importar los demás**.

Car decidió apoyar a Jenna, subió la escalera haciendo mucho ruido para que las chicas supieran que iba.  
-**El, me prestas algo de ropa, no dejé nada presentable en casa de mi madre.**  
-**Claro, vamos a mi cuarto y armamos una maleta para ambas.**-Dijo resignada.

Un rato después dos autos salían en dirección a la casa de la playa, uno desde Mystic Falls. El otro desde el apartamento de Damon y Ric en la ciudad.

_*Gracias a quienes le dedican un poquito de su tiempo a leer esta historia y especialmente a Tefi96 por sus reviews, siempre son bienvenidas :D *_


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 16

Esther las recibió con una sonrisa, no sabía muy bien porqué su hijo se había empeñado tanto en invitarlas a su casa, pero por sobre todo ella era una buena anfitriona.  
-**Bienvenidas, soy Esther Mikaelson es un placer que nos acompañen**.  
Un hombre del personal tomó sus maletas y las llevó a la planta superior, mientras las chicas se presentaron y siguieron a Esther al salón.

Luego de una bebida y un poco de charla, las acompañaron hasta sus habitaciones. Las de Elena y Caroline estaban una junto a la otra y las chicas pensaron que seguramente solo usarían la de Elena y pasarían toda la noche hablando.  
Se refrescaron, cambiaron y bajaron a cenar.

En el comedor se encontraron con Klaus y Elijah. Les comunicaron que Esther no bajaría a cenar porque no se encontraba bien. Pero las caras de ambos indicaban que había pasado algo más.  
La cena fue amena y luego de los primeros minutos el ambiente era totalmente distendido. Los chicos bromeaban y contaban algunas anécdotas de su tiempo en el internado, realmente las hicieron sentir muy cómodas.  
A la hora del postre una muchacha trajo una mesita con varios tarros de helado y conos y les preparó a cada uno a su gusto.  
Caroline pidió uno de chococlate, igual que Elena, Jenna uno de frutilla y Kluas uno de vailnilla, Elijah decidió comer uno más trade.

-**La idea es tomarlos caminando por la playa. ¿Les parece bien?**- les dijo muy sonriente Klaus.  
-**Si me disculpan, yo estoy un poco cansada, lo tomaré aquí y me iré a descansar. Todo estuvo perfecto, muchas gracias**- dijo Jenna.  
Los demás le desearon las buenas noches y salieron por el gran ventanal del comedor que daba a una pequeña terraza. Bajaron los escalones que los separaban de la vereda, se descalzaron y caminaron por ésta hasta la playa.

Elena aminoró el paso dejando que Klaus y Caroline se adelantaran un poco, quería hablar un segundo con Elijah a solas.  
-**Creo que te debo una disculpa. **  
Él volteó a mirarla, confundido.  
-**Yo pensaba que era al revés. No sé que hice para molestarte, pero créeme que lo lamento profundamente.**-El joven dejó de caminar y buscó sus ojos, estaba sinceramente apenado y quería que ella supiera, que jamás la habría hecho sentir mal si hubiese podido evitarlo.

-**Lo que pasó no tenía que ver contigo, digamos que tu historia me trajo malos recuerdos. Pero no había forma de que tú pudieras saber eso**.- Trató de darle al chico una sonrisa que lo tranquilizara, pero solo fue una mueca triste.

Elijah no podía verla así, tan frágil y sin pensarlo la abrazó.  
Elena se tensó un segundo entre los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, pero luego de un momento se dio cuenta de que no se sentía incómoda, al contrario, se sentía contenida.

El chico la soltó de golpe, como tomando conciencia de lo que había hecho.  
-**Por favor perdóname, no quise…**  
-**No tienes de qué disculparte, creo que lo necesitaba. Pero casi me tiras el helado**– Bromeo, comenzando a caminar de nuevo y él la siguió con una leve sonrisa.

Caroline y Klaus caminaban en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo, disfrutaban sentir la arena bajo los pies, la brisa fresca del mar y el sabor de los riquísimos conos que ya tenían casi terminados.  
-**Está delicioso**- comentó Caroline.

Klaus la miró y vió una gota de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios, la retiró con su pulgar y luego se lo llevó a la boca.  
-**Sí, lo está.** – contestó mirándola.  
La chica siguió con la vista el movimiento del pulgar hasta esos labios, que le parecían perfectos, no pudo evitar tragar saliva y morderse el labio inferior al imaginarse besándolos.  
Subió la vista a sus ojos, se encontró con la intensidad de su mirada y sintió su corazón cambiar de ritmo, acelerarse en una loca carrera de anticipación.  
Volvió a mirar su boca e inconscientemente entreabrió los labios, invitándole, Klaus no dudó un segundo y acortó la distancia que los separaba.

Sus labios se sintieron fríos y dulces, el sabor del chocolate de ella se fundía con la vainilla de él, era el beso más delicioso que jamás había tenido. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron fue increíble, el frío, la humedad y el sabor, acompañaba la cantidad de sensaciones que el contacto despertaba por sus cuerpos.  
El beso fue lento y sensual, él recorrió su boca con delicadeza, degustándola e impregnándola con su propio sabor.  
Se olvidaron de todo, ella llevó la mano libre a la nuca masculina y él la tomó por la cintura acercándola más su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, Elena carraspeó.  
-**Se les derrite el helado** – comentó divertida.  
Con pereza se separaron, él sentía la vainilla escurrir por su mano pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Caroline se había olvidado por completo del cono y lo tenía dado vuelta por lo que había un pequeño charco de chocolate a su lado.

-**¿Vamos hasta el muelle?** – preguntó Klaus, sin mover la mano que sostenía a Caroline por la cintura.  
Elijah inmediatamente miró a Elena interrogante, no quería verla mal de nuevo.  
-**Seguro**- respondió la morena y esta vez su sonrisa no se vió tan triste como la anterior.

_

Cuando Ric entró a la cabaña notó dos cosas, varias botellas de Bourbon vacías y una mesa cubierta de plástico en la que había un trozo de arcilla amorfo y reseco.  
No sabía cual de las dos lo preocupaba más, Damon siempre había disfrutado una buena copa pero esto era distinto. Y en los años que llevaba esculpiendo, jamás lo vió descuidar una obra, si es que eso se podía llamar obra.

Se sentó en una silla de la isla de la cocina, mirando a Damon sacar hielo y preparar dos vasos.  
-**¿Qué tal te fue con las clases? Pasamos el viaje hablando tonterías y no me contaste como se te dio lo de profesor. **  
Su amigo le extendió su copa, haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera.  
Fuera de la cabaña había una hamaca de jardín de madera, se sentaron viendo la pequeña porción de playa que no quedaba tapada por las dunas.

-**No sé que quieres que te diga si sólo di tres clases.**  
-**Yo necesité sólo una para saber que había elegido lo correcto.**  
Damon rodó los ojos, a veces a su amigo se le escapaba una veta cursi insoportable.

-**No estuvo mal. Claro que hubiese preferido algo más mío, algo en Bellas Artes, pero eso no va a pasar.**  
-**¿Por qué no, Damon? Tal vez ahora es el momento…**  
-**Esta conversación no tiene sentido. Sabes que no puedo dejar S&S.**-respondió apurando el contenido de su vaso.  
-**No, no lo sé. Tú padre se ha recuperado, Kat ha dejado de ser un problema. Tienen más clientes que nunca y una excelente reputación.**

Damon torció el gesto, no tenía ganas de hablar de trabajo durante sus vacaciones.  
-**En relaciones públicas y publicidad todo es la imagen. Que el hijo del dueño deje la empresa de golpe, nunca es bueno. El día que le dije que sí, sellé mi futuro, ligándolo a la empresa.**

Ric soltó un bufido.  
-**Deja el melodrama, ningún futuro está sellado. Piénsalo un segundo, no necesitas abandonar la empresa, sólo deberías delegar un poco de responsabilidad y conseguir dos días libres a la semana. Así podrías compaginar ambas cosas**.

Los ojos azules se perdieron en el horizonte, tal vez su amigo tenía razón y podría hacer ambas cosas. Sacudió la cabeza, borrando la idea que solo logaría frustrarlo más porque no se realizaría.

-**¿Otro trago?**- preguntó parándose para entrar a la casa.  
En lugar de contestarle su amigo se paró y entró con él.  
-**Voy a hacer una barbacoa, ¿me llevas a comprar lo necesario?**  
Damon entrecerró los ojos.

-**Si ahora resulta que soy chofer…  
-Puedes dejarme las llaves y ya voy yo. He visto un brazalete que seguro le quedaría muy bien a mi futura exnovia.** – comentó adelantándose a la broma que seguramente le gastaría Damon.  
-**Primero tendrías que conseguir que una mujer se fije en ti, para esa época seguro el brazalete ha pasado de moda.** – Le dijo mientras pasaba a su lado para ir hacia el coche.

Regresaron una hora después con más cerveza que otra cosa, también llevaban carbón, carne y salsas pero mas que nada cerveza.  
Aprontaron la parrilla y la encendieron, para cuando pusieron la carne ya habían bajado la mitad de la reserva de alcohol que compraron, y estaban muy contentos entre bromas y empujones como dos adolescentes.  
Cenaron y se llevaron las pocas botellas que quedaban a la playa, no se acercaron al agua porque les quedaba algo de sentido común, simplemente se sentaron en la arena a varios metros de la orilla.

Bebieron mirando las olas y haciendo algún comentario tonto cada tanto, pero más que nada disfrutaron del lugar, de la paz que ambos necesitaban.  
-**Así vale la pena ir a la playa en la noche**- bromeo Ric señalando una pareja que se besaba a orillas del agua.  
-**Si me estás pidiendo un beso, te has quedado corto del alcohol.**- Respondió su amigo entre risas.  
-**Les van a aguar la fiesta**- dijo uniéndose a su risa.

**_-Se les derrite el helado_**  
La risa de Damon se apagó en cuanto escuchó la voz de la chica.  
-**Es otra…**  
-**Shhh** – lo silenció tratando se saber que ocurría en la orilla.  
**_-¿Vamos hasta el muelle?_**  
Ese acento también se le hacía conocido.

**_-Seguro_**  
No le quedaban dudas, era Elena.  
Tenía que ser una broma, él estaba tratando de dejar de pensar en ella y otra vez se le aparecía.  
Si iba a su casa la veía parada en la cocina usando su camisa, le veía dormida desnuda en su cama, pensaba en ella cada vez que veía el sofá y eso sin mencionar la escultura de ella, que ahora estaba junto a la de su madre.  
No podía esculpir, sin que sus manos se empeñaran en recrearla.

Esa mujer le estaba arruinado las vacaciones y se lo iba a decir.  
Se terminó la cerveza que le quedaba y se paró apoyándose en el hombro de Ric.  
-**¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?**  
-**Esa es mi alumna y no tiene porque ir a ningún muelle.**- Comenzó a caminar hacia el muelle, viendo las parejas a lo lejos.  
-**¿De qué hablas?**- Ric lo seguía sin entender nada.  
-**Se suponía que me curaría, que ya no me sentiría así, era una noche, ya no debería recordar ni su nombre. Y en lugar de eso sólo quiero volver a tenerla.**

Su amigo lo tomó del brazo y lo obligo a detenerse y girarse.  
-**Dime de que hablas Damon.**  
-**Es Elena, **-respondió zafándose de la mano que lo sujetaba- **es mi Elena** – agregó entre dientes.


	17. Chapter 17

Les dejo otro capi * Celos y alcohol nunca es buena combinación *

Cap 17

Se sentaron en la orilla del muelle, con los pies en el agua tibia.  
La fresca brisa del mar hizo que Elena tiritara levemente.  
-**Un verdadero caballero, no puede permitir que una dama pase frío**- le dijo Elijah.  
-**Pero no traes chaqueta**- le respondió sonriendo.  
-**Si tú me lo permites yo me encargaré de que no sientas más frío.**  
La chica lo miró desconfiada.

-**No es nada malo**- rió él.- **Pero si te incomoda me lo dices, ¿está bien?**  
La chica asintió y él se paró y se sentó tras ella envolviéndola en un abrazo.  
Tal como le había pasado antes el cuerpo de Elena se tensó, pero no le dijo nada.

-**Sé que estás triste, y seguramente se debe a un corazón roto.**- Hablaba mirando las estrellas, pero notó que la chica bajaba la cabeza.  
-**No me preguntes porqué, ni yo mismo lo sé, pero aunque casi no te conozco, cuando te veo simplemente quiero cuidarte. Quiero verte sonreír, eso es lo único que busco.**  
Elena asintió y se relajó un poco, estar entre sus brazos se sentía raro, no incómodo, raro.  
-**Yo no quiero estar con nadie, sólo puedo ofrecerte amistad Elijah, nada más.**-Le confesó levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.  
-**No te estoy pidiendo otra cosa**- respondió con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron viendo el mar, cada uno en su mundo.  
Escuchando las risas de Klaus y Caroline que corrían y al parecer jugaban a intentar tirarse al agua, aunque se notaba que sólo era una excusa para abrazarse y robarse algún beso.

Damon se paró al inicio del muelle, dispuesto a hablar con Elena, hasta que vió al chico sentarse tras ella y abrazarla. Ella lo miró a los ojos, él sonrío y Damon entendió que no era suya.  
Sintió un puñal clavársele en el pecho y se debatió un segundo entre tomarlo a golpes por atreverse a tocarla, o arrancarla de sus brazos y besarla hasta quedarse sin aire.  
-**No es el momento para hablar con ella, no estas en condiciones de hablar con nadie.**-Le dijo Ric apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-**Profesor Salvatore.**  
La voz de Caroline hizo que el corazón de Elena se detuviera. Se paró tan rápido que casi se cae al agua y, alejándose un paso de Elijah, se giró a verlo.  
-**Jóvenes,**- saludó inclinando la cabeza- **es una hermosa noche para los enamorados**– no pudo evitar que su tono destilara cinismo.  
El pecho de Elena se negaba a expandirse y permitirle respirar, su garganta se cerraba y los ojos le ardían con el llanto que intentaba de contener.

Caroline y Klaus notaron las miradas que se cruzaban y veían dolor en ambos, pero no sabían como cortar la tensión del ambiente.  
-**Buenas noches, soy Elijah Mikaelson, el hermano de Klaus.**- se presentó, poniéndose de pie junto a Elena.-**Usted debe ser el amigo de Rebekah.**  
Caminó hasta el recién llegado y le tendió la mano.

Damon quería agarrarla, para asegurarlo mientras le estampaba el otro puño en la cara, pero la mano de Ric que seguía en su hombro apretó su agarre, cumpliendo la función de Pepe Grillo personal.

Luego de un largo minuto, estrechó la mano que aún seguía extendida.  
-**Efectivamente, soy Damon Salvatore. Y éste es el profesor Alaric Salzman.**  
Ric saludó a Elijah y a los otros dos chicos que se acercaron a presentarse.

Elena seguía en el mismo lugar, abrumada por los sentimientos tan dispares que luchaban en su pecho. En ningún momento logró separar la mirada, de los ojos azules que apenas veía bajo la débil luz del muelle, pero que sentía que la atravesaban como siempre.  
Lo observó caminar hacia ella, y logró mantener a raya sus lágrimas.

-**Veo que pasaste página muy rápido** – dijo con una sonrisa de lado. La mezcla de dolor y alcohol en la sangre de Damon, hacia que se saltara la parte donde se supone que pensaba antes de hablar.  
-**¿Acaso tú no?**  
-**Claro, pero debe ser muy fácil olvidar entre los cómodos brazos de un Mikaelson.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Que seguramente esta noche tampoco dormirás en el sofá.**

Elena le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.  
-**No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que ya no tendré que volver a verte.**  
Comenzó a caminar para irse pero él la sujetó del brazo.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y pensó que sería Ric.  
-**¡Déjame!**-le grito zafándose de su agarre.  
-**Suéltala** – exigió Elijah y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
Soltó a Elena pero cerró el puño y girando se lo dio de lleno en el pómulo izquierdo, provocándole un pequeño corte.  
Al momento Ric sujetó a Damon y Klaus a Elijah, que estaba dispuesto a devolver el golpe.

Elena se paró entre ambos de espaldas a Damon.  
-**Por favor, ¿me acompañas a la casa?**  
Elijah asintió y liberándose de las manos de su hermano, le tendió el brazo para que ella enroscara el suyo. La chica lo hizo y caminaron juntos de regreso sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Damon bajó la cabeza, parecía que el peso del mundo ahora estaba sus hombros y sentía que lo aplastaba lentamente.  
-**Si nos disculpan, nosotros también nos retiramos**- dijo Klaus tomando la mano de Caroline y comenzando a caminar tras Elena y su hermano.  
-**Buenas noches**- le respondió Ric, que parecía ser el único ser vivo que quedaba en el muelle.

Se sentó en la orilla de la misma forma que lo hicieron los jóvenes antes y tiró la mano de Damon para que lo acompañara.  
-**Háblame.**- Fue todo lo que dijo.

Su amigo se sentó a su lado y se tiró hacia atrás, acostándose sobre la madera para mirar el cielo.  
-**Es una alumna de tu clase. Y he desarrollado una estúpida obsesión por ella.**  
-**¿A que te refieres con obsesión?**  
-**A que se mudó a vivir en mi cabeza y no acepta orden de desalojo. Pfff, ya empiezo a hablar como tú** -dijo tapándose la cara con el antebrazo izquierdo.  
-**¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?**- se recostó a su lado sabiendo que lo que escucharía no le iba a gustar.  
-**Lo que pasa entre dos adultos, que se atraen y terminan solos en un apartamento**- respondió sin destaparse la cara.  
-**Así que te acostaste con una alumna, sin importar que me podías dejar sin trabajo y te enamoraste de ella. El karma sabe de ironía. **– Bromeo ante el quejido que escuchó a su lado.

-**No me enamoré de ella.**-Repuso rápido para no dar tiempo a que esa idea entrara en su cabeza.  
Ric se giró a mirarlo.  
-**Si te pido que la describas que me dirías.**  
-**Que no eres el Dr. Phil.**-Se levantó y dio por terminado el tema.-**Necesito un trago.**

Caminaron de regreso a la cabaña. Buscaron el Bourbon, dos vasos y volvieron a sentarse en la hamaca.

Damon agachó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.  
-**El día que mamá murió, él estaba en Londres, una modelo había tenido un problema en una discoteca y la habían arrestado en posesión de drogas. La compañía aún era pequeña y los clientes importantes los llevaba en persona. **  
Jugaba con el líquido en su vaso mientras una lágrima dejaba sus ojos azules.  
-**Estaba semi sentada en su cama, y yo sólo pude apoyar la cabeza en su regazo y sostener su mano. Entre los gemidos de dolor ella preguntaba por él. Cuando le dieron los sedantes me miró con una sonrisa triste, me acarició el pelo, diciendo que yo era su cielo y me pidió que le dijera a él que lo amaba. Me sacaron de la habitación para que descansara, aunque yo no quería dejarla. Y ella nunca volvió a despertarse.**

Terminó su bebida y tomó la botella, amagó a rellenar el vaso pero terminó llevándola directamente a sus labios.  
-**Cuando el tío Henry lo llamó, le dijo que volvería en cuanto consiguiera un vuelo. Se perdió el funeral de su propia esposa por su trabajo.**  
Sé paró perdido en sus dolorosos recuerdos.  
-**En cuanto entró a casa dos días después, le reproché su ausencia y le dije que ella no dejaba de llamarlo. Él me miró y sin responderme, subió a su cuarto. Yo pensaba que no la amaba, que no le importaba pero cuando subí, lo encontré abrazado a un vestido de ella, llorando desconsolado y supe que estaba equivocado.** –Se volteó a mirar a su amigo con la tristeza escrita en todo su rostro.  
-**Él la amaba profundamente, tanto como ella a él, pero no fue suficiente. El amor está sobrevalorado, no es lo que todos piensan. **

-**Los errores que haya cometido tu padre son suyos y no tienen nada que ver contigo. Tú no eres él, eres completamente distinto y has aprendido de lo que has vivido.**-Respondió Ric frunciendo el ceño.  
Nunca entendía esa actitud de Damon de negarse todo lo que pudiera hacerlo feliz convencido de que no lo lograría obtener. -**Estás equivocado, y estoy seguro que si hablaras con tu padre, sabrías como fueron las cosas entre ellos. En ese momento eras poco más que un niño y tal vez no lo entendieras, pero ahora sí.**

-**Entiendo perfectamente como fueron las cosas, y por eso no quiero nunca estar en esa posición. Y menos poner a Elena en ella.  
**  
-**Ya me perdiste, ¿ahora de que hablas?**  
-**Ella se merece un hombre que esté a su lado cuando lo necesite, que le entregue los regalos en lugar de enviarlos, que la acompañe cuando espere a su hijo, y que cada noche llegue a casa para abrazarla hasta que se quede dormida.**- Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar para entrar en la casa.

-**¿Y ese hombre no puedes ser tú?**- preguntó Ric a su espalda.  
Damon no dejó de caminar, solo se encogió de hombros y no contestó.

Ric bajó la cabeza, no le quedaban dudas de que Damon se había enamorado de Elena. El problema era hacerle ver, que él podía ser bueno para ella, que él podía ser el hombre que la amara y la hiciera feliz.  
Primero debía lograr que se permitiera soñar de nuevo, que dejara de boicotear su felicidad por miedo a que no dure. Estaba seguro que cuando Damon se permitiera amarla, lograría que ella lo ame a él.

Gracias por leer ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Les dejo otro capi, ya faltan pocos.

Gracias por las reviews y a tefi96 por estar siempre de ese lado ;)

Cap 18

Durante la noche se levantó a buscar agua y pasó a ver si las chicas habían llegado.  
Y las escuchó hablando en el cuarto de Elena.  
**-No puedo creer que él esté aquí, en la casa de junto ¿tendré que encontrarme a Damon en cada lugar al que vaya? Sólo quiero olvidarlo y así es imposible.**  
Caroline susurraba tratando de calmar el llanto de su amiga.  
-**La forma en que me habló Car, me trató como a una cualquiera…**  
**-Estaba borracho y creo que también estaba celoso de Elijah.** – lo justificó la rubia, tratando de sacarle importancia a lo ocurrido, para que su amiga dejara de mortificarse.  
**-No sé, pero no debió comportarse así.**

A la mañana preguntó a la muchacha de servicio por las casas de la zona, la chica le dijo que a esta altura del año, no creía que hubiese gente en ninguna, sólo en las dos de los Mikaelson, y le indicó el camino a la casa de huéspedes.

Lo despertó el incesante golpeteo en la puerta, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Al pasar miró a Damon, estaba tirado boca abajo en su cama aún vestido y supo que faltaban varias horas para que despertara.

-**¡Voy!**-gritó intentando persuadir a quien quería atravesar la puerta con los nudillos.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y finos labios rosados, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Le sonrió y se pasó la mano por el pelo, totalmente sorprendido por la situación. Ella siguió el movimiento de su mano por el cabello rubio y cuando la bajó, su mirada se posó en el desnudo pecho masculino. Tragó saliva y subió la vista.  
**-Sólo vengo a decirle que no vuelva a acercarse a Elena, ella no está sola, voy a cuidarla y si es necesario lo denunciaré en al universidad.**  
Él vio la determinación en sus ojos y supo que hablaba en serio.

-**Creo que me confunde con otra persona.**  
-**No trate de engañarme. Sé quien es usted.**- Levantó un dedo acusador y parecía que iba a golpearlo en el pecho con él, hasta que recordó que lo tenía al descubierto. Enrollo su dedo y lo bajó, ante la atenta mirada de él.

-**¿Quién soy?**- preguntó ligeramente divertido.  
-**El profesor de Historia de Elena, y sé que la universidad no acepta relaciones entre profesores y estudiantes.**  
-**Yo aún no me reintegro a las clases, hasta ahora las ha dado un suplente.**  
**¿Quiere pasar por un café? Así hablamos de lo que la preocupa.**

-**No. Ya le dije lo que quería, tómelo en cuenta porque es en serio**.  
-**Le repito que está usted equivocada, mi nombre es Alaric Saltzman y aún no me he incorporado a las clases este año.**- Le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.  
-**¿Y quién es Damon?** – preguntó cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza, ya no entendía nada.  
-**Está durmiendo la resaca de anoche, y con lo cabezota que es, debe ser enorme. ¿Me dirá su nombre?**- le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para animarla a tomar la mano que seguía extendida.  
-**Jenna Sommers.**- dijo finalmente uniendo su pequeña mano a la otra fuerte y varonil. Sintió un cosquilleo ante el contacto y más aún cuando el usó la otra mano para cubrir el dorso de la suya.  
-**Señorita Sommers, me gustaría que habláramos tranquilos de este tema. Por favor permítame convidarla con un café. **– Se corrió de la puerta haciendo un gesto para que pasara y luego de un momento de duda ella lo hizo.

Se levantaron temprano, querían ir a la playa. Buscaron a Jenna pero no estaba, así que bajaron a la cocina.  
Al pasar escucharon voces en el salón y contra todas las normas de buenas costumbres, se quedaron escuchando.

-**No entiendo porqué trajiste a tu amante de turno a esta casa.**- La voz de Esther estaba cargada de reproche.  
-**No es mi amante, y acostúmbrate a verla conmigo.**- Respondió Klaus en tono frío.  
-**Es la hija de una sheriff de un pueblito perdido, no tiene apellido, no tiene estatus. Es muy poca cosa para ti y no tiene porque estar en mi casa.**  
-**Madre no te voy a permitir que hables así de ella. No la conoces, no tienes derecho a creerte mejor que ella, más que nada porque no lo eres. Y no te preocupes, esta noche nos vamos.**- Le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación.  
-**Nik. Nik, No te atrevas a irte así.**-Esther alzó el tono pero su hijo no le hizo caso.

Las chicas se apresuraron a meterse en la cocina para que no las vieran.  
-**Buenos días**- las saludó Elijah que estaba preparando su desayuno.  
Elena no pudo evitar bajar la mirada apenada cuando notó el moratón en su rostro.  
Una joven se acercó a preguntarles que deseaban desayunar. Y las chicas pidieron café y tostadas.

-**Señoritas**- dijo Klaus entrando. – **Espero que hayan descansado bien.**- Estaba sonriendo y no parecía haber en su humor, ni el más mínimo rastro de lo que acababa de pasar.  
-**Perfectamente gracias**- respondió Elena.  
Caroline aún no lo miraba, estaba procesando lo que acababa de oír.

-**Lamento decirles que deberemos acortar el fin de semana, ha surgido un inconveniente y deberemos partir esta noche.**  
-**¿Qué pasó hermano?**  
-**Luego te cuento**-dijo haciendo un gesto para que dejara el tema.  
Caroline no pudo con su lengua, como siempre.  
-**Pasa que su madre no me quiere aquí, parece que soy poca cosa.**- salió corriendo hacia la playa con lágrimas en los ojos y Klaus la siguió.  
Elena también iba a hacerlo pero Elijah la detuvo.  
-**Déjalos hablar.**

-**Caroline. Amor, espera**. –La alcanzó un poco más adelante y la giró para que lo mirara a los ojos.- **No le hagas caso a mi madre, no sabe lo que dice, ella no te conoce.**  
-**¿Por qué me invitaste? No lo entiendo**- dijo sincera.  
El chico limpió las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas con los pulgares, y se quedo sosteniendo su rostro y con la mirada prendida a la de ella.  
-**Tú me fascinas, me intrigas, me desafías y eso me gusta. Eres hermosa, fuerte y me encanta tu risa. No me importa lo que ella diga, no voy a sacarte de mi vida.**  
Con gran ternura se adueñó de su boca, y ambos se perdieron en los nuevos sentimientos que fluían de uno a otro.

_

Damon estaba irritado, desde que había vuelto al trabajo en octubre, sólo había estado esperando la llegada de las vacaciones de diciembre. Las anteriores habían sido pésimas y esperaba que estas fueran mejores. Si bien sólo eran dos semanas y a su regreso seguramente tendría el doble de trabajo, debido a todos los rumores que corren durante las fiestas, realmente necesitaba el descanso.  
Desde aquel día en la playa las cosas no habían sido fáciles, primero porque seguía pensando en ella, segundo porque Ric insistía con su teoría del amor y tercero porque pasaba mucho tiempo solo y eso lo llevaba a pensar demasiado, volviendo al primer punto.

-**No entiendo porqué se te ha antojado esto Ric.**- Enunció terco.  
-**Esta es la misma conversación que tuvimos el año pasado, no tiene sentido pasar solos. **-Respondió usando toda su paciencia.  
-**Me alegro de que quieras pasar las fiestas conmigo, sé que soy tu único amigo, y básicamente, la única persona que te aguanta, pero si quieres pasar conmigo, vámonos de la ciudad. Te invito a una playa, a pasar unos días lejos del frío.**  
Ric respiró hondo, llevaba semanas tratando de decirle a Damon que tenía novia. Sobre todo porque no sabía cuanto le gustaría la idea de que, esa novia, fuera nada más y nada menos, que la tía de Elena.

-**Quiero que pasemos con alguien-** Damon entrecerró los ojos y a él le costó más decir el resto.- **He conocido a alguien, ella es increíble…**  
-**Era hora**- le interrumpió Damon, y lo dejó sorprendido- **Tú te mereces a alguien que te quiera bien, no como la loca.**- y con la última frase rompió el clima que se había creado.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuan distraído debió estar los últimos días, si no había notado que Ric salía con alguien.  
-**¿Por qué no pasan solos en plan romántico?**- la verdad por muy amigo que fuera, no estaba para ver escenas de mimos y arrumacos.

-**Porque ella tiene un sobrino a su cargo y lo pasará con nosotros.**  
También una sobrina, pensó, pero como no lo pasaría con ellos no necesitaba decirle aún.  
-**O sea, me llevas de niñero, para que te entretenga al enano mientras tu juegas con la tía**- comentó moviendo las cejas sugerente.  
-**No digas disparates.**  
-**Está bien, es mi obligación como amigo asegurarme de que por fin puedas deshacerte de esa cara de amargado.**  
-**Basta, Damon**. – Su tono era más serio pero su amigo igual terminó riendo mientras salía a su último día de trabajo.

En cuanto Damon salió Ric llamó a Jenna.  
-_**Hola, amor.**_- Saludo cuando le respondieron al otro lado de la línea.  
_-__**Hola. ¿Cómo ha ido todo? **_  
_-__**Todo listo. ¿Estás segura de que Elena no irá? Quiero llegar vivo al año nuevo.**_ – Bromeo.  
_-__**Tranquilo, me dijo que se irá de viaje con Caroline y los chicos.**_

Damon llegó a S&S unos minutos antes de las 10 a.m. no tenía ninguna reunión importante, así que sólo pasaría unas horas a hacer papeleo.  
Se sorprendió cuando notó a alguien en su oficina, su secretaria aún no llegaba y no era común que los clientes pasaran a las oficinas sin aviso, eso dejaba a una única persona.  
-**Buenos días, Giuseppe.** – Dijo a la espalda que ocupaba el gran sillón. Su gran sillón, pensó.  
-**Hijo**.- Fue la corta respuesta de quien se giraba para mirarlo.  
El joven no se acercó a saludarlo de ninguna otra manera, las muestras de afecto no eran comunes entre ellos, desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
Parado al otro lado del escritorio esperó a que su padre le dijera porqué estaba allí.

Gracias por leer :D


	19. Chapter 19

****Les dejo otro capi, no sé si será como lo esperan ;)

**Cap 19**

**-Ha vuelto.**- Dijo Giuseppe mirándolo a los ojos.  
El rostro de Damon se suavizó por un segundo antes de volver a su máscara fría.  
-**¿Qué harás?** –sabía que no podían volver a operarlo, era muy riesgoso pero tal vez con algún tratamiento pudieran evitar que el cáncer avanzara.  
-**Por primera vez la entiendo. Estoy cansado, no quiero seguir así.**

-**¿A qué te refieres?**  
-**Damon, llevo más de dos años luchando contra esto, he perdido meses en tratamientos que no han logrado nada, y no he disfrutado de un solo día que valiera la pena. He estado tratando de alargar una vida que no estoy viviendo**.- Finalizó bajando la cabeza.  
-**¿Vas a rendirte? ¿Así nada más?**- No pudo contener el dolor que se filtró a su voz.  
-**No es que me rinda, es que quiero vivir de verdad el tiempo que me queda. Es lo que tu madre decía y yo no pude entender hasta ahora.**

Damon frunció el ceño, su padre jamás hablaba de ella, algo no estaba nada bien.  
-**¿Cuánto es ese tiempo?** – cuestionó sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.  
-**Cuando ella comenzó con la quimioterapia, reaccionó muy mal. Pasaba semanas internada para recuperarse y cuando volvía a casa estaba sólo un par de días antes de tener que ir a una nueva sesión.**  
Giuseppe se había girado y miraba por la ventana de la oficina, esta era una charla que llevaba años pendiente entre ellos y ya no podía retrasarla más.  
-**Cuando le dijeron que no estaba resultando como esperaban, le propusieron un cambio en los medicamentos que le administraban, que haría las sesiones más largas y podía incrementar los efectos secundarios, pero estaban seguros de que daría un mejor resultado. Y ella se negó.**

Damon no supo identificar los sentimientos que encerraba el ligero temblor en la voz de su padre, pero encontró un dejo de reproche.  
-**Dijo que no pasaría un día más lejos de nosotros, que no le importaba si eran semanas o años, no serían nada si no los compartía con su familia.  
Tratamos de convencerla de todas las maneras imaginables pero estaba decidida a no seguir el tratamiento.**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y no hizo nada para ocultarlo.  
-**Yo no lo entendía, si funcionaba podría vivir muchos años más. O se podría intentar otra cosa. La empresa estaba mejorando y trabajaba sin descanso para asegurarme de poder costear cualquier cosa que necesitara. Igual no cambió su actitud. En ese momento no pude perdonarla, sentía que de alguna manera me estaba abandonando y no era capaz de soportarlo.**

Se giró a ver a su hijo y lo encontró llorando igual que él.  
-**Me sumergí por completo en el trabajo, trataba de llegar a casa cuando ella estaba dormida porque era incapaz de verla apagarse día a día. Vivió un año y medio más, pero yo fui un estúpido y perdí el tiempo que me quedaba junto a ella. No quiero perder el que me quede junto a ti.**

Damon llevaba demasiados años viviendo con el rencor a si padre, tantos, que era difícil dejarlo ir aún en esa circunstancia.  
-**Te estoy pidiendo que me perdones, que me des la oportunidad de conocerte de verdad y ser el padre que no pude ser hasta ahora.**

El joven quería decirle que era tarde, que él necesitó a ese padre cuando quedó sólo, cuando perdió a su madre, cuando precisó que alguien lo guiara en la vida, o cuando tuvo el sueño de ser escultor. Pero no pudo decir nada de eso, sólo una vez en su vida había visto a su padre tan abatido y no era capaz de volver a rechazarlo. Se quedó en silencio debatiéndose con los recuerdos y el dolor.  
Giuseppe lo miraba con tristeza, no sabía que hacer para demostrarle que quería hacer las cosas bien. Tal vez sería mejor darle tempo.  
-**Piénsalo y hablamos luego de las vacaciones.** – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.  
-**Padre** – lo detuvo poniendo la mano en su antebrazo.- **¿Quieres pasar las navidades conmigo? Pasaré con unos amigos pero me gustaría que vinieras, creo que sería un buen primer paso.**  
-**Me encantaría hijo**- respondió dando un leve apretón a la mano que se aferraba a su brazo.

_

-**Escúchame bien Kol **–la voz de Esther marcaba claramente lo seria que era la amenaza que estaba punto de hacer.- Te he consentido tus tonterías de niño rebelde, porque sé que estabas enojado con tu padre. Pero si quieres seguir teniendo la libertad de hacer lo que te plazca, y disfrutar los beneficios de ser un Mikaelson, tendrás que ganártelo.  
El joven miraba a su madre exasperado.  
-**¿Qué quieres que haga madre?**  
-**Quiero que mantengas a esta familia libre de sanguijuelas.**  
-**No te entiendo.**  
-**Quiero que te encargues de alejar a la amante de tu hermano definitivamente de nosotros. **  
Kol frunció el ceño.  
-**No sé con quien crees que hablas pero te estás equivocando. Yo no voy a meterme en la vida de mi hermano.-** Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta dispuesto a terminar la conversación allí.

-**Si sales por esa puerta tendrás que buscarte casa y trabajo, ya no gozarás de mi benevolencia.** – Siseo Esther.  
-**¿A qué viene esto ahora madre?** – preguntó sin voltearse. Sus padres siempre habían estado muy ocupados en sus eventos sociales y luego en eventos políticos, como para interesarse en lo que hacían sus hijos.

-**Tu hermana se ha metido en un escándalo, que puede manchar el nombre de los Mikaelson, si se sabe que pertenece a esta familia. No me arriesgaré a que tu hermano se deje atrapar por una pueblerina trepadora. Y eche por tierra la carrera de tu padre.**  
-**Si la razón fuera otra tal vez te hubiese ayudado, pero prefiero dormir en la calle que darle el gusto a Michael de tener más poder.  
**  
Esther miró a su hijo marcharse, el único sobre el que creyó tener algún poder aún, también la había desafiado. Y era hora de darles una lección.

_

Otra vez había soñado con él. Se levantó para meterse a la ducha, necesitaba despejar su mente y sacar la imagen de esos ojos.  
Estaba enojada consigo misma, como cada mañana que se levantaba luego de soñar con Damon. Después de tres meses sin verlo, parecía que su inconsciente se empeñaba en aferrarse a él.  
Bajó la escalera hasta la cocina y encontró a Elijah preparando el desayunando.  
A veces se asombraba de lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a pasar los fines de semana en la casa de los hermanos.  
Ellos siempre la hicieron sentir muy cómoda y el lugar era precioso. La casa estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y les quedaba un poco incomoda para ir a la universidad, por eso de lunes a viernes seguían en su departamento, pero los fines de semana, cuando Caroline se venía a pasar con Klaus casi siempre la acompañaba.  
Los chicos le habían preparado un cuarto para ella, y sin notarlo muchas de sus cosas habían terminado allí. Había conocido a Rebakah y también a Kol que ahora vivía allí, y no eran para nada como los imaginó. Ella era hermosa y elegante, pero allí era una chica común que se sentaba a comer pizza en el suelo, mientras los chicos jugaban con el play y ellas leían chismes. Y Kol era un niño grande, era guapo y divertido pero parecía que sería un eterno adolescente, siempre metiéndose en problemas para enojar a su padre.

-**Buenos días** - la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.-**Tengo que ir un par de horas a la oficina pero estaré de vuelta antes del almuerzo.**  
-**Yo aprovecharé a hacer las maletas y aprontar todo para irnos.**- Contestó sonriendo.  
-**Buenos días**- saludaron Klaus y Caroline entrando.  
-**¿Está todo pronto para el viaje?**-preguntó el recién llegado.  
-**Sí, he confirmado las reservas y está todo en orden. A las 16 debemos estar en el aeropuerto.** – Respondió su hermano en tono serio, sabiendo que Klaus era de llegar siempre tarde.  
-**Kol y Rebekah ya están allá, en estos días saldrá la noticia de su embarazo y quiere estar lo suficientemente lejos de todo.** -Agregó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.  
-**Como encuentre a Alex te juro que lo dejo clavado a una pared **- respondió Klaus apretando la mandíbula.

Elena tomó la mano de Elijah sobre la mesa, conocía a su amigo y sabía cuanto le dolía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él amaba a su familia y desde que había tenido que separarse de sus padres, porque su madre se negaba a que se vieran con ellas, se había aferrado a Klaus y Rebekah e incluso un poco a Kol, que ya no daba tantos problemas como antes.

Luego del desayuno, Elijah y Klaus se fueron y las chicas armaron las maletas y dejaron todo pronto para el viaje.  
Para Elana era un poco raro no pasarlo con su familia pero cuando le había dicho a Jenna de la invitación, su tía prácticamente la había obligado a ir.  
Decidió hacerle una última llamada para despedirse, que luego en el loquero del aeropuerto seguro no podía, sólo a los Mikaelson se les ocurría viajar un 23 de diciembre.  
-**Hola** – saludó cuando le respondieron.  
-**Que alegría que llamaras, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi**- bromeo su tía al otro lado.  
-**Si, la verdad quería saludar a Jer, pero ya que tú me atendiste no me queda otra que deserte feliz navidad.**  
Su tía hizo un sonido de fingida indignación y ambas comenzaron a reír.  
-**¿Ya están en la playa?**  
-**No, el vuelo sale a las 17 hs. ¿Ustedes que harán mañana?**  
-**Nada en particular, pasaremos aquí en casa y liego a dormir temprano que creo que me estoy resfriando**.-Se odió por mentirle pero no quería contarle por teléfono.  
-**Suena muy divertido, sólo recuerda no cocinar que no quiero que terminen en urgencias.**- Su tía soltó un grito y esta vez la indignación no era fingida.  
-**Bueno, te dejo que si me atraso a Caroline le da un ataque.  
-Diviertete! Te quiero!**  
-**Y yo a ti, besos a Jer.**

Las chicas terminaron justo cuando volvía Elijah, pero Klaus seguía sin aparecer.  
-**Envíale un mensaje y que nos encuentre en el aeropuerto,**- sugirió el chico a Caroline.

A las 15:55 ya todos estaban preocupados porque no podían contactarse con él. Se realizó la última llamada y los tres se miraron, no podían dejarlo y sería imposible conseguir otro vuelo ese día.  
Pasados unos minutos de las 16:30 salieron a buscar un taxi para volver a la casa y vieron a Klaus, bajando de uno que acababa de estacionar. Iba muy sonriente y despreocupado.  
-**Esto es algo que no entenderé jamás, eres tan controlador y a la vez tan…**  
-**Hermano, sólo son unos minutos de retraso**- comentó palmeándole la espalda y siguiendo hacia si novia. Cuando la vio con los brazos cruzados y esa expresión que significaba inconfundiblemente que estaba en problemas, su sonrisa se desvaneció.  
-**Hemos perdido el vuelo.**- El tono de la chica era frío y enmarcaba una promesa, de varios días durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes.  
No podía decir dónde había estado o arruinaría la sorpresa así que se limitó a disculparse y todos regresaron a la casa.

Al día siguiente durmieron hasta tarde pero al levantarse y ver las maletas todos terminaron de mal humor.  
Compraron comida para la cena y cuando volvían a Elena se le ocurrió algo.  
-**¿Porqué no llevamos todo esto y vamos a sorprender a Jenna?**  
Todos se llevaban muy bien con la tía de la chica y les pareció una buena idea.  
-**Perfecto**– Elijah cambió de dirección, poniendo rumbo a Mystic Falls.

Dos horas después aparcaban en la casa del lago, Jeremy le había dicho que estarían allí.  
Elena se bajó del auto y mientras sus amigos bajaban las cosas del coche, corrió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa.  
-**¡Sorpresa!-**gritó entrando y chocando contra alguien que venía a abrir la puerta.  
Subió la mirada y se congeló al encontrarse con los ojos que veía en sus sueños casi todas las noches.

Gracias por leer y a especialmente a quienes se toman un minuto para dejar una review y contarme que les parece la historia :D


	20. Chapter 20

Cap 20

**-He escuchado un coche en el frente, debe ser tu padre**- le dijo Ric haciéndole un gesto par que fuera a abrir la puerta.  
Damon caminó hasta la puerta con una sonrisa. Le había agregado la dirección al GPS del coche y se alegraba de que no se hubiese perdido, porque pensó que Giuseppe nunca entendería como manejar ese aparato. Era raro pasar las fiestas con él, desde niño que no lo hacía, pero por otro lado se sentía bien acercarse y conocer un poco a su padre. Ric lo había convencido de que debían darse una oportunidad, antes de que fuera tarde y se alegraba de haberle hecho caso.

Estaba a un paso de la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de golpe y una voz lo dejó sin aire.  
Elena chocó directamente contra su pecho y él sólo atinó a abrazarla para que no cayera. Cuando ella levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos, sintió que simplemente jamás la soltaría. Cada fibra de su ser le dijo debía tenerla así siempre y comprendió que Ric tenía razón.

**-Elena**- susurró como para confirmar que era verdad, que la tenía entre sus brazos.  
-**Damon**- respondió sin hacer ningún movimiento para alejarse de él.

**-¡Elena!**- El grito de Jenna era mitad alegría, mitad miedo pero todo sorpresa.-**Pensé que estarías en la playa, con tus amigos.**  
En ese momento Caroline y Klaus aparecieron en la puerta, cargando las bolsas con las cosas que traían para la cena. Se quedaron congelados y con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a Damon, no tenían el mejor recuerdo de la última vez que se encontraron. Klaus se dio vuelta para ver a su hermano, que acababa de cerrar el coche y se acercaba con lo que quedaba por bajar.  
Damon siguió la mirada del chico, vió a Elijah que se paró perdiendo todo rastro de sonrisa en el rostro, y con mucha pena soltó a Elena.

La joven dio un paso atrás terminando de separarse de él, pero se quedó con la sensación de tibieza de su cuerpo y con su perfume. De la misma forma que le había pasado hacia tiempo, su cuerpo memorizó al detalle todo el contacto que tuvo con el de él.  
Se encaminó a su tía con gesto interrogante.  
**-¡Sorpresa! No pudimos viajar y decidimos venir a pasar con ustedes.**- Su sonrisa salió bastante forzada.  
Justo en ese momento llegó Jeremy con Anna desviando toda la atención y disminuyendo un poco la tensión del ambiente.

**-Hermanita, que bueno que nos acompañas.**- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- **Voy a llevar a Anna hasta su casa y regreso antes de la cena.**  
Saludo a Ric y luego fugazmente a Damon, presentándose brevemente y diciendo que charlarían luego.  
Al llegar a la puerta saludó a los recién llegados y Damon sintió una punzada de celos al ver el trato que tenía con los Mikaelson, al parecer Elijah ya era parte de la familia.

-**Pasen por favor, pónganse cómodos** – invitó Jenna al ver que todos seguían en la puerta.  
Las chicas pasaron a la cocina y los jóvenes fueron con Ric a preparar unos tragos al salón.

**-¿Qué hacen el profesor Salzman y Damon aquí?** – preguntó Elena directa.  
**-¿Recuerdas que te conté que había conocido a alguien?**-Su sobrina asintió-**Es Alaric, salimos desde hace algunas semanas y Damon es su mejor amigo.**  
**-¿Y lo has invitado a pasar con nosotros?**- Seguía asombrada por la tesitura en la que se encontraba, pero extrañamente no estaba enfadada.  
**-Se suponía que tú estarías a miles de kilómetros de aquí, en alguna playa centroamericana. Ric quería que lo conozca, es como un hermano para él y me pareció el momento adecuado**.-  
El tono de Jenna comenzó a sonar molesto, sabía que debía haber hablado antes con Elena, pero no le gustaba la forma en la que su sobrina le hablaba.  
-**Ya estamos todos aquí eso no va a cambiar, sólo tratemos de pasarlo lo mejor posible.** –Intervino Caroline, antes de que terminaran discutiendo. Ambas acabaron cediendo y se dedicaron a las tareas pendientes para la cena, dejando el tema de lado.

Elena no podía evitar mirar a Damon de tanto en tanto, seguía igual de guapo, aunque se veían rastros de cansancio en sus rasgos. Y estaba diferente, un halo de tristeza lo envolvía y ella, aunque no quería hacerlo, se preocupó por él.  
Se decía a si misma que estaba enojada, se repetía todo lo malo que había pasado entre ellos, la forma en que la engañó y las cosas que le dijo. Todo para contrarrestar las ganas de ir a preguntarle que le pasaba, y de acariciar su rostro para hacerle sentir que todo iría bien.

-**¿Gustan tomar algo?**-ofreció Ric a los hermanos.  
**-Whisky por favor**- pidió Elijah.  
**-Lo mismo**- dijo Klaus.

Las miradas entre Damon y Elijah eran hostiles, más que eso, eran letales.  
Su anterior encuentro, había dejado una fina línea blanca en el rostro del mayor de los Mikaelson, y éste no parecía muy dispuesto a olvidarlo.  
Por su parte Damon estaba seguro de que Elijah tenía algo con Elena, y eso lo convertía en su persona menos favorita en el mundo.

El profesor trató de llevar el peso de la conversación y de hacer que la tarde fuera lo más agradable posible, cosa que Klaus entendió de inmediato. Pero los otros dos no se lo hicieron nada fácil.  
Finalmente los invitó a recorrer el lugar y los hermanos se excusaron, diciendo que ya habían pasado allí un par de fines de semana. Lo que le dio la oportunidad de hablar con su amigo a solas.

Salieron y caminaron hasta el muelle, -**Háblame**- dijo Ric sentándose.  
**-Creo que eres tú el que tiene algo que contarme**- repuso Damon alzando la ceja y con un tono ligeramente irritado.-** ¿Qué hace Elena aquí?**

**-Es su sobrina. Iba a decírtelo, pero no encontré el momento. Conocí a Jenna cuando estábamos en la cabaña de los Mikaelson** –Damon soltó un gruñido, ese apellido ya le provocaba comezón.  
Ric lo ignoró y continuó su relato.  
**-Fue a decirte que te alejaras de Elena pero te confundió conmigo**- sonrió recordando aquél día.  
**-Así que no me quiere cerca de su sobrina** – hizo un gesto de desagrado, pensando que nada podía ir peor.  
**-No es así, no te conoce. Por eso te invité hoy, estoy seguro de que se llevarán estupendamente y se dará cuenta que no necesita alejarte de Elena.**  
Damon no creía mucho de lo que le decía su amigo, ¿porqué Jenna lo apoyaría luego de las tonterías que había hecho?.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio mirando el lago.  
-**Tenías razón, me enamoré de ella.**-Murmuró frunciendo el ceño.  
-**¿Y qué harás ahora?**  
**-No lo sé**. –Respondió sincero.  
**-Comienza por pedirle disculpas.** – Damon bufó, eso no se le daba para nada bien-** Se lo merece, te comportaste como un idiota. Más que de costumbre.**

**-Chicos**- escucharon la voz de Jenna y ambos se giraron-** Necesito que corten algo de leña, la noche será muy fría y todas las habitaciones necesitarán calefacción.**  
**-Nada mejor que el trabajo duro para despejar la mente** – comentó Ric.  
Damon rodó los ojos, las tonterías que uno dice por quedar bien con la novia pensó.  
**-Gracias, el hacha está en el cobertizo y a un lado está la leña**.  
**-¿Me haces el favor de entrar mi chaqueta?**-pidió Damon. Jenna asintió y tomó también la de su novio.  
Se dirigieron al cobertizo y pusieron manos a la obra, el primero fue Damon, comenzando a cortar sin notar las miradas que le daban desde la casa.

**-¿Traigo un paño?** –preguntó Caroline acercándose a Elena.  
**-¿Eh?**- escuchó a su amiga pero no logró separar la vista del cuerpo que trabajaba a unos metros de ella.  
Era un verdadero espectáculo, se había dejado sólo una camiseta porque el esfuerzo le dio calor y ésta se pegaba completamente a su cuerpo. Cada vez que alzaba el hacha para descargar un golpe, la chica observaba como se marcaban los músculos de su espalda y sus bíceps. La luz del atardecer brillaba sobre las finas gotas que iban cubriendo su piel y Elena se humedeció los labios inconscientemente, al recordar su sabor.  
**-Has derramado algo** – le dijo la rubia y la chica la miró confundida –** algunos litros de baba.**- Terminó comenzando a reírse y haciendo que su amiga quedara completamente roja.  
**-No es tu culpa, sigue estando increíblemente bueno. ¿Aún estás enojada con él?**  
**-Me lastimó mucho, me mintió y me trató horrible**- sentenció frunciendo el ceño.

Los amigos escucharon un auto llegar y se dirigieron a la entrada, sabiendo que el único que faltaba era Giuseppe. Lo recibieron y luego continuaron con su tarea. Ric comenzó a entrar la leña ya cortada y distribuirla junto a las dos estufas que había en la casa. Damon se había tomado en serio lo de que el trabajo aclara la mente, porque llevaba cortada leña para varios días.

**-Es suficiente, porque no entras y te das una ducha, te dejaré algo de ropa.** – Le quitó el hacha y vio su gesto de fastidio. Comprendió que estaba evitando entrar a la casa porque no sabía como enfrentarse a Elena, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.  
**-Vamos**- insistió.

Entraron a la casa y el ambiente era relajado, su padre sabía tratar con la gente y ya se encontraba charlando como si fueran grandes amigos.  
Ric lo guió a la habitación principal y le dejó una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal.  
Se dio una larga ducha, tratando de relajar los músculos y de evitar bajar a la sala. No sabía como acercarse a ella, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que quería hacer, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Cuando ya fue imposible retrasar el momento salió de la ducha, se secó, se puso el pantalón y salió a la habitación secándose el pelo y con la camiseta sobre el hombro.

**-Quiero que me digas por qué.** – Dijo la chica que lo esperaba sentada en la cama. **–Necesito saber por qué no me dijiste que ya no serías mi profesor.**

* * *

_Gracias por leer, espero que les guste :D_


	21. Chapter 21

Cap 21

Se congeló un segundo ante la imagen de Elena en la cama, pero el gesto duro de ella lo hizo reaccionar y alejar ese pensamiento.

-**Lo nuestro no era buena idea, no tenía futuro.** –Respondió terminando de vestirse. No era así como quería iniciar esta conversación, pero quería ser sincero con ella. – **Creía que cuando Ric volviera, yo regresaría a mi vida y no volvería a verte.**  
-**¿No querías volver a verme?**- su voz estaba cargada con tanto dolor, como reproche.  
Damon cerró los ojos y frenó un quejido que quería dejar su garganta.  
-**Pensé que no**. –dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello nervioso.

Su trabajo era decir lo que los demás querían escuchar, o convencerlos de ver las cosas de la manera que él lo hacía. ¿Por qué con ella todo era tan difícil?  
Se detuvo un segundo a mirarla, tan hermosa, tan dulce y tan herida. El dolor en su expresión le apretó el pecho, jamás quiso herirla, todo lo contrario. Se había negado a dejarse llevar por lo que ella le hacía sentir, justamente para que luego no saliera lastimada.  
Las palabras de su padre volvieron a su mente "_–perdí el tiempo que me quedaba junto a ella._"  
¿Habría perdido él su tiempo con Elena?  
La idea le angustiaba, llevaba tres meses tratando de sacarla de su cabeza y cuando finalmente reconocía que ella no estaba en su mente, sino en su corazón, podía ser tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

-**Quiero pedirte que me perdones, por la forma en que me comporté contigo.** –Buscó sus ojos pero Elena se negaba a mirarlo. Se acercó a ella, colocándose en cuclillas frente a sus piernas, levantó suavemente su rostro con dos dedos y luego colocó sus manos a ambos lados de ella en la cama. – **Realmente lamento haberte lastimado. **– Terminó de decir cuando la chica finalmente encontró su mirada.  
-**Sigues sin contestarme**.- Insistió ella.  
-**Pensé que yo no era adecuado para ti, que necesitabas algo mejor, alguien que pudiera cuidarte y amarte como te mereces.**  
-**Yo realmente quería intentarlo contigo.**- murmuró Elena bajando la mirada.

-**Lo sé**- un hilo de tristeza se filtró a su voz, la chica no pudo dejar de notarlo y volvió a mirarlo.  
-**Estás diferente** – ya no podía contener la preocupación que sentía. Aunque se decía que no debía importarle, que no debía acercarse a él, no podía evitarlo. Alzó una mano para acariciar su mejilla, peo la bajó antes de hacer contacto con su rostro.

Damon bajó la cabeza, ese gesto le dijo que no podía borrar lo que había pasado con una simple disculpa, y aunque era algo que él sabía, no pudo dejar de sentirse decepcionado porque Elena le negara esa caricia.  
Había sido una semana difícil, la charla con su padre había abierto la puerta a muchos sentimientos que llevaba años encerrando. Pero sobretodo, se había dado cuenta de cuantas cosas faltaban en su vida. Y de que en cierta forma estaba solo, Ric ahora tenía a Jenna, y si bien él estaba tratando de rearmar su relación con su padre, no sería fácil y tal vez tampoco sería por mucho tiempo.  
-**Me corté el cabello** – respondió volviendo su mirada a la de ella y forzando una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.  
-**Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero… lo necesito.**-dijo con una nota de súplica en la voz.

Había tanta tristeza en esos cielos azules, que cada célula de su cuerpo le decía que lo abrace. Y se dio cuenta de que aunque se aferrara a su enojo, quería perdonarlo. Colocó su mano sobre la de él y dejó salit el aure que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

-**Damon, está lista la cena **– gritó Ric desde algún punto de la casa y ambos se levantaron lentamente sin separar sus miradas.  
-**Hablamos luego**- dijo Elena, él asintió con una sonrisa de lado.  
Pero su hermosa sonrisa, con la que ella había soñado tantas noches, ya no estaba, lo que quedaba era sólo una mueca triste.

El rostro de Elijah se desfiguró un instante al verlos llegar juntos, pero rápidamente se recompuso.  
-**¿Dónde está Jeremy?**- Preguntó Elena notando la ausencia de su hermano.  
-**Llamó con una tonta excusa y se quedará con Anna.** – Le contestó su tía rodando los ojos – **No sé por qué pensé que regresaría.**

Ric y Guiseppe, ocuparon las cabeceras de la mesa.  
A la derecha de Ric estaba Jenna seguida de Elijah y del otro lado Klaus, seguido por Caroline.  
Damon se adelantó, colocándose a un lado de Elijah, y dejando así sólo el asiento que estaba junto a Caroline, disponible para Elena.  
Su amigo sonrió porque advirtió inmediatamente lo que había hecho, no fue el único, el mayor de los Mikaelson respiró hondo utilizando todo su autocontrol para no decir nada.

La cena no fue incómoda como todos pensaron, si bien la tensión entre Damon y Elijah se cortaba con una navaja, Ric y Guiseppe se encargaron con anécdotas y mucha charla ligera, de que los demás casi no la sintieran.  
Luego del postre, fueron a la sala a esperar la medianoche y brindar con un champagne.

Caroline colocó algo de música y rápidamente Klaus se acercó, extendiéndole la mano para invitarla a bailar con él.  
La rubia lo miró pensando su invitación, aún no se le pasaba el mal humor por lo del vuelo, pero nunca le duraba el enojo con él.  
Aceptó tomando su mano y dejándose guiar hasta un espacio libre, a un lado de la chimenea.  
Sintió el calor de su cuerpo contra el de ella y el rose de su aliento contra su mejilla, toda su piel reaccionaba a él, como siempre y su enfado desaparecía. Antes de dejarlo ir por completo tuvo que hacer un comentario.  
-**Esto hubiese sido mucho más romántico en una paradisíaca playa del caribe.**  
Klaus rió.  
-**Cualquier lugar es un paraíso si estás entre mis brazos**- dijo sonriendo, y cuando Caroline le devolvió la sonrisa, la besó con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Ric invitó a bailar a Jenna y Damon dio un paso para invitar a Elena, pero Elijah llegó primero. La chica le dio una gran sonrisa a su amigo y colocó una mano en su hombro mientras entrelazaba la otra con la de él.  
Cuando el joven llevó su mano libre a la parte baja de la espalda para guiarla, Damon apretó la mandíbula y cerró tan fuerte las manos que los nudillos le quedaron completamente blancos.

-**Damon, ¿me acompañas un segundo?**- Giuseppe, había leído la situación y quería evitar que los celos lo llevaran a cometer un error.  
Su hijo lo siguió y se sentaron en el sofá.  
-**Quiero agradecerte que me permitieras compartir esto contigo, porque sé que no merezco la oportunidad que me estás dando.**- Se paró un segundo y acercó un paquete.  
-**Padre, no tienes nada que agradecerme.**- Lo notó nervioso y se preocupó.  
-**Quiero darte esto, feliz navidad hijo**- le extendió el paquete, con una tímida sonrisa.-**Tal vez sea una tontería…**

El joven rasgó el papel y se encontró un portarretrato bañado en plata, con hermosos grabados. En la parte superior se leía "Nada es más bello que una sonrisa en los rostros de nuestros seres queridos."  
Una lágrima dejó sus ojos cuando vio la fotografía, no la recordaba, estaba en brazos de su padre, su madre estaba a su lado y él reía mientras intentaba abrazarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambos lo miraban con una amplia sonrisa y se veía en sus rostros el más puro amor que uno pueda imaginar.  
-**Nunca la había visto**- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.  
-**Ha estado en mi escritorio por más de 20 años. Es del día de tu quinto cumpleaños.**  
-**Era realmente hermosa**- Acarició la imagen de su madre y cuando levantó la vista vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Giuseppe.  
-**Lo era **– murmuro con la voz quebrada.  
Dejándose llevar luego de mucho tiempo abrazó a su padre, luego de unos minutos, cuando ambos estuvieron más repuestos Damon fue a buscar el regalo que había traído para él.

-**Creo que los dos pensamos parecido**- dijo entregándole un paquete, que sorprendió a Giuseppe por su peso.  
Lo desenvolvió y encontró una caja alargada, al destaparla vio una hermosa escultura de yeso. Reconoció inmediatamente a su esposa, estaba parada y llevaba un vestido largo que sólo dejaba ver sus pies descalzos. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y el pelo suelto, apoyaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho y la izquierda se alzaba como invitándolo a tomarla.  
-**Es increíble, ¿la has hecho tú?**  
-**Sí, te dije que se me daba bastante bien**- bromeo, y aligeró la carga emocional que amenazaba con traer más lágrimas a sus ojos.

-**¡Es hermosa!** – la voz de Jenna los hizo girar y sonreír a ambos.-Veo que comenzó el intercambio de regalos un poquito antes de tiempo.  
A Ric se le iluminó el rostro como a un niño pequeño que le dicen que ya no debe esperar más por su juguete.

-**Este viejo está cansado y quería entregarlos antes de irse a dormir. También traje algo para ustedes.**- Busco dos pequeños paquetes y se los entregó a ambos.-**Lamentablemente no sabía que estos jóvenes nos acompañarían. **  
Jenna se encontró unos delicados pendientes de plata con una pequeña piedra verde, que esperaba no fuera una esmeralda, o no se atrevería a usarlos jamás por miedo a perderlos.  
-**Para que hagan juego con tus ojos.**- Damon lo miró interrogante- **Me tomé la libertad de investigar un poquito cuando me dieron la dirección** – Agregó bajando la cabeza.  
Ric se encontró un llavero y abrió mucho los ojos. Sabía que el padre de Damon tenía mucho dinero pero no, como para hacer esa clase de regalos.  
-**Se que tú cuidaste a mi hijo los años que yo no lo hice.**- le dijo Giuseppe - **Nada es suficiente para pagarte eso.**  
La pareja le entregó los regalos que tenían para él, sintiéndose un poco apenados por la sencillez de los mismos. Pero él se los agradeció tan sinceramente y con tanto cariño que logró borrar esa incomodidad.

Los chicos dejaron de bailar y se acercaron a los demás, que se estaban deseando las buenas noches a Giuseppe.  
-**¿Hora de los regalos? **–preguntó Elijah.  
-**Parece que sí** – contestó Elena- **pero el tuyo se ha quedado en mi maleta.**  
-**Me lo das cuando volvamos a casa. **– Contestó sonriendo.  
Esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Damon como una estaca, ¿ya vivían juntos? No, debía e referirse a que dejaron las maletas en casa de los Mikaelson, pensó.  
-**Yo tengo tu regalo aquí **– Elena lo miró incrédula y Elijah sonrió sacando algo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.  
La chica se encontró una fina cadena con un hermoso colgante, tenía pequeños apliques en formas de líneas curvas, diminutas esferas y en la parte superior había incrustada una pequeña piedra roja.  
-**Ha estado mucho tiempo en mi familia. Se dice que protege a quien lo lleva.** – Lo tomó y le mostró a la chica el broche donde se abría- **Puedes guardar lo que quieras llevar siempre contigo.**  
Elena lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –**Gracias, es hermoso.**

-**Caroline**- Klaus también sacó su regalo y se lo tendió-** espero que te guste. Fue la razón de que perdiéramos el vuelo**- comentó bromeando nervioso.  
Algo que nunca le pasaba era dudar de sus decisiones, sin embargo cuando fue a la joyería a buscar ese regalo, no podía elegir. Quería que fuera perfecto.  
La chica tenía en sus manos una cajita alargada de terciopelo azul.  
Al abrirla descubrió un brazalete formado por eslabones en forma de corazones, cubiertos de pequeños diamantes. Al final un dije de plata tenía grabado de un lado una C y una K enlazadas y del otro lado decía,  
_Yo nunca he querido más, hasta que te conocí a ti._

Caroline tomó su rostro y lo besó lenta y profundamente.

Damon veía con tristeza como las tres parejas estaban en su mundo y se dio vuelta para dejar la habitación, no dio más de dos pasos cuando una mano lo detuvo.  
**-Lo tienes**- dijo Elena cuando se giró a verla. Lo apartó un poco de los demás que estaban charlando sobre sus regalos.  
-**Tienes mi perdón.** – El joven le sonrió. En ese momento recordó algo, hacia un par de días había decidido enviarle la escultura de ella que tenía en su tocador, pero luego no se había animado. Lo tenía en el maletero del coche.  
-**¿Me acompañas un momento afuera?**

Cuando estuvieron frente al camaro que estaba en la cochera, dudó si sería buena idea.  
-**Esto lo hice mientras daba clases.**- Confesó tendiéndole la caja.  
La chica la abrió y se encontró mirándose, se veía igual pero diferente. El rostro que sostenía aquella mano, era completamente hermoso y perfecto, irradiaba paz y ternura. Elena se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que así era como él la veía.  
-**Al día siguiente de conocerte mis manos ya habían memorizado tu rostro y era lo único en lo que podía pensar, tu imagen era lo único que podía crear. Aún lo es.** – Elevó una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla.

Sin saber porqué Elena le dio un pequeño beso a esa mano que la rozaba con ternura. Damon tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la miró esperando su reacción.  
Ella no dijo nada y no hizo ningún intento de separarse.  
Lentamente bajó su boca hasta la de ella, cubrió sus labios y volvió a probar ese sabor que tanto había extrañado. Se besaron suave y lentamente, reconociéndose. Sus bocas se acariciaban con infinita delicadeza, pero eso sólo hacia que el contacto fuera extremadamente sensual.  
Cuando se separaron Elena bajó su regalo y lo dejó cuidadosamente en la cajuela que continuaba abierta.

Su mente le decía que regresara a la casa y olvidara ese beso, que escapara de él y no le permitiera herirla de nuevo. Pero ese beso había sido como volver a respirar luego de tres meses sin aire y no podía resistirse a repetirlo.  
Llevó las manos hasta su nuca y lo acercó a ella besándolo con menos delicadeza y más avidez. Liberando la pasión que fluía por sus venas cada vez que se rozaban.  
Él correspondió su beso, llevando las manos a su cintura la acercó a su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por el deseo que Elena despertaba en él.  
Sus lenguas luchaban cada vez con más desesperación, sus manos comenzaban a acariciar frenéticamente colándose bajo la ropa.  
La tomó por los muslos y la levantó, llevándola hasta la parte delantera del coche la sentó sobre el capó y se colocó entre sus piernas. Comenzó a besar su cuello y a quitarle el abrigo.

Un ruido de vidrios llamó su atención y Elena vio la espalda de Elijah alejándose, se separó de Damon y salió tras su amigo.  
Se quedó solo en la cochera sintiendo como su corazón se rompía lentamente. Hasta que la escuchó volver y sintió el ruido de un coche que se alejaba.  
-**Se ha ido. No entiendo que le pasa hoy.** – Dijo con gesto de frustración.  
-**Está enamorado de ti **– respondió mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la casa.  
-**No es verdad**- contestó sin encontrarle gracia a la broma.  
-**Lo es, reconozco lo síntomas, llevo tiempo padeciéndolos.**

* * *

****_Gracias por leer, espero que les guste el capi y los regalos (Y la frase del brazalete ) ;)_

_Y como siempre muchas gracias a quienes se toman un minuto para decirme que les parece la historia._


	22. Chapter 22

_Primero que nada gracias a quienes se tomaron un minuto para dejar su review, son quienes me animan a seguir publicando ;)_

_Ahora sí,_

**Cap 22**

Elena se paró un segundo, dejando que lo que acababa de escuchar entrara en su cerebro.  
-**Olvidé mi regalo, espérame en la casa que ya regreso.**-Dijo de pronto, necesitaba un momento para aclararse y sabía que para eso debía alejarse un poco de él.  
-**Tú entra, ya lo traigo yo.**-La actitud de la chica no pasó desapercibida para él, pero no entendía a que podía deberse.

Cuando Elena regresó al salón encontró a su tía con Ric, al parecer habían intercambiado regalos y ahora bailaban lentamente junto a la chimenea. No vio a Klaus y Caroline por ningún lado. Iba a escabullirse para no molestar cuando Jenna la llamó.  
-**Te estaba esperando**.- Le dijo acercándose.- **Estábamos distribuyendo los dormitorios. Giuseppe está en el cuarto de invitados, Klaus se quedará en el de Jeremy. ¿Tú compartirás habitación con Caroline?**  
-**No creo que sea necesario** – respondió alzando una ceja.- **Creo que Klaus ya se encargó de eso** - comenzó a reír ante la cara de su tía, que no había notado que la pareja ya no estaba.  
-**Pero Elijah iba a dormir con Klaus**.- Frunció el ceño, ahora no sabía dónde ubicar al mayor de los Mikaelson.  
-**Eso ya no será problema, Elijah se ha ido.**- Elena bajó la cara recordando la forma en la que se fue su amigo.  
En ese momento llegó Damon, dejó la escultura en la mesita de café y se paró junto a ellos, sabiendo lo mal que estaban las cosas entre él y Elijah, Jenna decidió no hacer preguntas.  
-**Te toca dormir en el sofá **– le dijo Ric.- **No creo que quieras dormir con tu padre.**  
-**El sofá será perfecto, gracias.-**Respondió sonriendo.

Jenna y su novio se despidieron y subieron a su habitación, dejándolos solos en el salón.  
La música aún sonaba y Damon extendió su mano invitándola. Ella no dudó un segundo y cuando la tomó, él la guió frente al fuego.  
Comenzaron a bailar y segundos después la poco distancia que habían entre sus cuerpos había desaparecido. Mientras se movían acompasados a la lenta cadencia de una balada, iban rozándose, sintiéndose y embebiéndose de la esencia del otro. El deseo se abría paso en su interior, a la vez que sus corazones se aceleraban y cambiaban sus respiraciones.  
Damon la separó de su cuerpo, para girarla y pegarla a él nuevamente, en ese instante sus bocas se juntaron, con pasión y avidez, como si fuera parte de una coreografía que llevaban años practicando.

Fue un beso distinto a cualquiera de los que habían compartido, Damon besaba a la mujer que amaba y si bien se podía sentir el deseo que lo atravesaba, este iba cargado de un sentimiento abrumador.  
Elena se dejó llevar, dejó sus dudas de lado y se entregó completamente a ese contacto, empapándose de sensaciones completamente nuevas.  
La llevó entre besos hasta el sofá sentándola en su regazo. La abrazó acariciando su espalda, y dejó vagar sus labios por la quijada hasta llegar a su oreja, besó, succionó y mordisqueo el lóbulo, jugueteando con la lengua y los dientes. Cuando ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás comenzó un camino de húmedos besos por su cuello, intercalando suaves toques con delicados roces de los dientes y pequeños chupetones, hasta que la escuchó gemir.  
Se giró, quedando de costado en el sofá y la recostó en él.  
Volvió a besarla, bajó nuevamente por su cuello y llevó las manos a la cintura, las coló bajo su ropa comenzando a acariciar sus costados y su vientre. Le quitó la camiseta para descubrir completamente la piel que tanto extrañaba. Esa cremosa y dorada suavidad que recorría en sus sueños, ahora se erizaba ante su contacto, y cobraba vida bajo sus manos cuando Elena arqueaba la espalda reclamando más caricias.

Un momento después el blanco corpiño también había desaparecido, sus manos se adueñaban de los pechos suaves y firmes, mientras su boca volvía a la de ella. Elena acarició sus hombros, su cuello y bajó levantando su camiseta para que sus manos exploraran su pecho.  
Damon abandonó su boca, besando todo el camino, hasta cerrar sus labios en torno al oscuro pezón que erecto reclamaba su atención. Lo rodeo con la lengua, mientras con dos dedos daba suaves tirones al del otro pecho, y un gemido de placer escapó de los labios que un segundo después susurraban su nombre.  
Detuvo sus caricias para terminar de desnudarla y desnudarse. Volvió a cubrirla con su cuerpo y acariciarla con sus manos y su boca, mientras el cuerpo de Elena suplicaba que lo tomara, enarcándose para pegarse completamente al suyo. La probó con sus dedos y la encontró húmeda caliente y completamente lista para recibirlo.  
Subió su rostro y la miró a los ojos, vio reflejado su deseo en las negras pupilas que ya dejaban poco lugar al chocolate de su iris.  
Lentamente entró en ella, y comenzó a adorar su cuerpo, a amarla con cada célula, cada fibra de su ser.  
Ella jamás se había sentido así en los brazos de nadie, Damon la hacía sentir, tan hermosa, tan mujer y tan amada. El placer que la recorría la hizo olvidar dónde se encontraba y sus gemidos comenzaban a ser cada vez más fuertes. Él dejó uno de sus pechos y cubrió su boca para amortiguar los sonidos, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas y la sentía comenzar a contraerse a su alrededor. Un par de minutos después alcanzó el clímax, desenganchó su mirada de la de ella y retiró la mano para adueñarse de su boca.  
Cuando sus cuerpos se relajaron completamente, Damon se levantó, se colocó el pantalón y mientras Elena se ponía su camiseta, fue a buscar una manta. Se acostaron abrazados, completamente pegados uno a otro en el reducido espacio del sofá, ella acariciaba su pecho, mientras él jugueteaba con las puntas de su cabello.

-**Shh, Damon debe de estar durmiendo en el sofá.**-Caroline trataba de no hacer ruido pero al parecer eso a Klaus no le importaba demasiado.  
Vestido sólo con su pantalón, mientras caminaban hacia la cocina, le hacia cosquillas y metía las manos bajo la camiseta suya que vestía la chica.  
-**Quédate quieto o me voy a dormir al cuarto de Elena**- dijo la rubia, pero su tono no sonaba para nada amenazador entrecortado por las pequeñas risas que se le escapaban.  
Tomó algunas frutas y se las pasó al chico, que se quejó de tener las manos ocupadas en algo que no fuera ella.  
Caroline sacó dos vasos y una botella de la heladera.  
-**Espera**- dijo Klaus.-**Lleva hielo. **  
La chica asintió y colocó un poco de hielo en cada vaso.  
Subieron mucho más silenciosos de lo que bajaron y sin notar en ningún momento a la pareja que estaba en el sofá.

-**Será mejor que suba a mi cuarto**- se separó de él y comenzó a juntar la ropa que quedaba en el suelo.  
Se dio vuelta hacia la escalera y notó que Damon no se había movido.  
-**¿Vienes?** – le preguntó volteando a verlo.  
-**Claro, sólo déjame ir por algo a la cocina.  
**

Finn vio el auto salir de la carretera frente a un bar. Llevaba siguiéndolo desde que salió del camino de la casa del lago, y había pensado que iría directo a su casa, pero este era el momento justo para hacer su movimiento.  
Entró y lo vio en la barra con un Whisky. Se sentó en el asiento vació a su lado y ordenó una cerveza.  
Varios minutos después Elijah se paraba para irse, sacó su billetera y cuando la abrió el hombre a su lado se paró de golpe.  
-**¿Eres un Mikaelson? ¿Algo de Mikael Mikaelson?**

Elijah frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el tono del hombre ni las preguntas que le hacía.  
-**¿Disculpe lo conozco?-** Trató de sonar lo menos brusco posible, pero sus modales de caballero no sabían mezclarse, con la cantidad de Whisky que había tomado.  
-**Sí eres quien creo, conoces a mi mujer.** –Respondió colocándose entre el joven y la puerta.  
-**¿Perdone?**- Él era el único de sus hermanos que no solía salir con mujeres casadas. Definitivamente esta charla no era para él.  
-**Caroline Forbes, cuando la crisis me dejó en la ruina, ella me dejó por un Mikaelson.**- Se acercaba a él con cada palabra que decía y Elijah supo que eso no terminaría bien.  
-**Yo no soy ese Mikaelson, no conozco a esa dama.**- dijo tratando de rodearlo para salir.  
-**Si le dices dama es que no la conoces, es una perra oportunista y trepadora. Se acuesta con cualquiera que tenga una buena cuenta de banco.**

Caroline no era así, era su amiga y la novia de su hermano.  
-**Miente **– dijo sin pensarlo.  
-**Así que la conoces** – los labios de Finn se partieron en una sonrisa, tenía al indicado.  
Cerró sus puños y lanzó el primer golpe, directo al estómago de un sorprendido Elijah, cuando este se quedó sin aire, doblándose hacia delante lo abrazó.  
-**Mi amigo ha tomado demasiado, lo llevaré afuera.**- El cantinero no parecía haberles prestado mucha atención, solo asintió y siguió en lo suyo.

Cuando salieron del bar el hombre lo soltó, y Elijah más repuesto, se separó un paso, no había estado en muchas peleas en su vida pero sabía defenderse. Se preparó para lo que venía y cuando Finn le lanzó un nuevo golpe, el lo paró y chocó su puño contra el mentón de su oponente.

A la sorpresa inicial en su rostro, siguió una sonrisa satisfecha, tal vez tendría algo de diversión después de todo.  
En el momento en que Finn dejó de subestimarlo, Elijah perdió toda posibilidad de salir bien librado. El mercenario era experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de en el manejo de distintas armas, esa era la razón por la que lo contrataron para el trabajo. Era el mejor y jamás hacía preguntas.  
Esperó a que Elijah le soltara otro golpe y cuado lo hizo, tomó su puño y girándolo hizo que se diera vuelta y cayera de rodillas. Para empezar le dislocó el hombro, luego lo paró cinchándolo del brazo lastimado y le dio un golpe en el estómago para dejarlo sin aire nuevamente.  
-**Quien no respira, no grita**- le susurró al oído.  
Cuando comenzó a enderezarse le tiró un gancho de izquierda a la quijada, y con la mano derecha lo agarró de la camisa para que no cayera.  
-**Voy a pegarte sólo con la izquierda, para que me dures un poco más**- comentó sonriendo.  
Eso hizo, lo sostuvo con su mano derecha y con la izquierda fue dando golpe tras golpe, intercalando entre su cuerpo y su rostro, hasta dejarlo inconsciente.  
Un minuto antes de que todo se volviera negro Elijah lo escuchó decirle algo más al oído.  
-**Aléjate de Caroline. O la próxima no seré tan benévolo ni contigo, ni con ella.**

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Espero que les guste y escucho sus opiniones ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Cap 23**

Damon comenzó a dibujar húmedos y fríos caminos en la piel de su vientre, subió hasta sus pechos y rodeo sus pezones hasta que el hielo terminó de derretirse sobre su lengua. Succionó y lamió de un pecho a otro, hasta que su boca comenzó a recuperar la temperatura habitual.  
Buscó otro hielo, esta vez comenzó el camino desde su cuello, bajando por el valle entre sus senos, siguió por su vientre y se entretuvo en su pelvis hasta que el hielo terminó de derretirse.

Siguió bajando hasta que su legua completamente fría encontró el espacio entre sus muslos, recorrió su centro y ella le correspondió con un sonoro gemido mientras alzaba las caderas.  
La probó con su lengua comenzando a entrar y salir de ella, haciéndola retorcerse de placer. Sustituyó su boca con su mano y subió hasta su rostro.  
**-Eres tan perfecta**- susurró.

Elena lo empujó haciéndolo acostar sobre su espalda.  
Tomó el único hielo que quedaba pero no se lo llevó a la boca, comenzó a pasearlo por el pecho masculino y hacia abajo, mezclando el frió con el calor de su boca.  
Él estaba completamente extasiado por las sensaciones mientras ella seguía camino hasta su masculinidad. Pasó primero el hielo por la punta, escuchando un quejido escapar de su boca y luego lamió la gota de agua helada que bajaba por un lado. Jugó pasando el hielo y lamiendo el agua que dejaba hasta que la piedra helada desapareció entre sus dedos.  
Damon sabía lo que seguía y si bien la idea era más que tentadora, quería tomarla de nuevo. Desea adentrarse en ella y amarla, hacerla sentir todo lo que él sentía por ella.  
La tomó por los brazos subiéndola hasta que sus rostros se enfrentaron y la besó con hambre y urgencia, con todo el deseo que sentía.  
Cuando cortó el beso, ella lo colocó en su entrada y con un movimiento lo tomó por completo. Las fuertes manos de Damon fueron a sus caderas y marcaron el ritmo.

Cuando sus cuerpos estallaron ella cayó hacia delante sobre su pecho, él acaricio su espalda hasta que, algunos minutos después, escuchó su rítmica respiración y notó que se había quedado dormida. Damon también estaba agotado pero su mente no lo dejaba dormir.  
Le parecía increíble tenerla así, durmiendo desnuda entre sus brazos, pero tenía miedo.  
Durante años se había negado la posibilidad de pensar en un futuro con una mujer, se había negado la posibilidad de enamorarse y no podía imaginar como sería separarse de ella.  
Su padre no estaba bien y eso significaba que pronto la empresa dependería completamente de él. Quería creer con todas sus fuerzas, que sería capaz de hacer feliz a Elena, de compaginar su vida y la de ella, de hacerse cargo de S&S sin descuidar a la hermosa mujer que dormía con él.  
Suavemente se giró y la acostó en la cama, se levantó, se vistió y bajó las escaleras. Tomó su chaqueta y salió al frío de la noche.

-**Hola**- la voz de su padre lo sorprendió.  
-**Padre, ¿qué haces aquí?**- preguntó sentándose junto a él en las sillas de la pequeña terraza.  
-**Ninguno de ustedes es tan silencioso como cree serlo, y los viejos tenemos el sueño ligero.**  
Damon abrió grande los ojos, y sintió más vergüenza de la que se creyó capaz. Su padre rió.  
-**Tranquilo, yo también fui joven y estuve enamorado.**- Le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.- **¿Qué haces tú aquí, en lugar de entre sus brazos?  
**  
-**No creo que esté listo para hablar de esto contigo.**  
Su padre hizo un gesto de dolor, que quiso cubrir rápidamente con una sonrisa, pero Damon ya lo había notado.  
-**Perdona, no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida más de lo que ya lo he hecho.**– Contestó Giuseppe volviendo su mirada a la oscuridad del lago.

-**Tengo miedo de no poder hacerla feliz, de no ser todo lo que ella se merece.** – Las palabras salieron de su boca apenas audibles, pero su acompañante lo escuchó perfectamente.  
-**Si te preocupas de eso, es que la amas lo suficiente como para ser el hombre que la haga feliz.**

Damon se llevó las manos a la nuca y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando las estrellas que apenas los iluminaban.  
-**Ella sufrió mucho con tu ausencia, cada vez que escuchaba la puerta se giraba con la esperanza de que fueras tú.**-No quería recordar los motivos que lo alejaron de su padre, pero era inevitable, si querían formar una relación real, debían decirse las cosas claramente. – **La oía llorar en la noche, cuando tú no llegabas.**– Se volteó a mirarlo y se dio cuenta que tenía en su regazo la escultura que le había regalado, la acariciaba con ternura, mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

-**Yo no la merecía, pero ella me eligió. Y los años que me dio fueron los más felices de mi vida. No puedo explicarte cuan arrepentido estoy del tiempo que perdí a su lado, pero tengo algo que nadie puede quitarme, el tiempo que pase junto a ella. **–Se giró a enfrentar a su hijo- **Sé que no soy nadie para aconsejarte, pero voy a hacerlo de todos modos. Si Elena desea estar a tu lado, date la oportunidad de amarla y cuidarla cada día, como si fuera el primero y el último.**  
-**Pero…**  
-**No busques excusas para justificar tu miedo. He visto como la miras, la amas más de lo que tú mismo crees.**-Estiró su brazo y cubrió una de las manos de Damon con la suya.- **Sé que sufrieron mucho por mis errores, pero también sé que tú no vas a repetirlos.**

Su hijo lo miró con detenimiento, todo era tan raro. Hace poco menos de un mes apenas hablaban, y cuando lo hacían era en tono frío e impersonal.  
Sabía que su padre lo quería, pero pensaba que nunca sería un padre para él. Creía que jamás podría entenderlo ni perdonarlo por lo que había hecho, pero lo que pasaba daba una nueva perspectiva a todo.  
-**¿Cuánto tiempo, padre?**  
No era la primera vez que le hacía esa pregunta, y no necesitaba decir más, Giuseppe sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba.  
Su padre le dio una sonrisa triste.  
-**Más del que merezco, pero menos del que quisiera.**  
Damon frunció el ceño, detestaba cuando su padre sacaba su parte de publicista para hablar y no decir nada.

-**Voy a volver a la cama, regresa con ella y no pienses en nada más que hoy.**  
Se levantó y lo dejó sentado solo en la oscuridad. Por varios minutos repasó los últimos meses, conocerla, tenerla, perderla y volver a encontrarla. Tenía miedo, de lastimarla, de salir lastimado, pero nada sería peor que vivir pensado en lo que pudo ser.  
Regresó a la habitación y se acostó junto a ella, abrazándola y casi de inmediato se quedó dormido.

El sonido del teléfono los despertó temprano. Damon sintió la tibieza del cuerpo pegado al suyo y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
-**Buenos días.**- Susurró retirando un mechón de cabello de su rostro y dándole un dulce beso en la frente, antes de bajar a sus labios.  
Ella correspondió su sonrisa, pero rápidamente se giró a revisar su móvil que había dejado de sonar.  
-**No conozco el número**- Comentó levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el baño.

En ese momento Caroline y Klaus irrumpieron en el dormitorio, encontrando a Damon en la cama de Elena, mientras comenzaba a correr el agua de la ducha indicándoles donde estaba la chica.  
-**Perdón**- murmuraron ambos.  
-**Los esperamos abajo, dile a Elena que es importante **- dijo Caroline cerrando la puerta.

Unos minutos después se encontraron todos en la cocina.  
-**Buenos días, ¿Qué ocurre? **–Preguntó la morena saludando con un beso a sus amigos.  
-**Es Elijah, lo han atacado y está hospitalizado. Estamos saliendo para allá, no sé si quieres venir con nosotros.**  
Al hablar, Klaus evitó mirar a Damon, si bien no tenía ningún problema con él, sabía que su hermano estaba enamorado de Elena y que seguramente la razón de su partida sin aviso, era que ella estaba con él.

Elena estaba en shock, su amigo se había ido por culpa de ella y había terminado herido.  
-**Por supuesto que iré con ustedes.**- Tomó una tostada y se fue recogiendo su campera en el camino, en su apuro ni siquiera se despidió de Damon, lo que hizo que el corazón de este se apretara.

Se quedó sentado en la cocina sólo esperando que los demás bajaran.  
No sabía como interpretar la relación de Elena y Elijah, sabía que él la amaba, y que a ella le importaba, pero no sabía cuanto, aunque lo que acababa de pasar le daba la idea de que era mucho.  
-**Buenos días**- saludó Jenna, pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
Damon seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había notado que alguien estaba junto a él.  
-**Feliz Navidad**- gritó Ric entrando y dando un abrazo a su amigo, despertándolo así de su trance.  
-**Feliz Navidad.**- Les dio un abrazo y una sonrisa, pero no había ni pizca de alegría en ella.  
-**¿Dónde están todos? No los vi arriba**- comentó sirviendo café para su novia y para él.  
-**Ha ocurrido algo… Al parecer Elijah fue atacado anoche y está hospitalizado. Todos han salido corriendo a verle**.- No pudo disimular in poco de celos y dolor en su voz. Algo que los otros no entendieron.

-**Voy a preguntar a Elena en que hospital está, y salimos para allá.**- Jenna salió a llamar y los amigos se miraron.  
-**Es un amigo de la familia y Elena debe estar muy preocupada**- dijo Ric  
-**Voy con ustedes. Déjame avisar a Giuseppe.**- No tenía claro porque lo hacía, sabiendo que Elijah no lo querría allí, pero quería acompañar a Elena en ese momento.

Klaus y Caroline pasaron unos minutos a verlo y luego fueron a hablar con los médicos, la policía y a llamar a la familia.  
Ella entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a la cama de su amigo, su sentimiento de culpa solo aumentó cuando lo vio. Su rostro hinchado, amoratado, varias vendas por su hombro y su torso, un monitor a su lado y la vía con suero y calmantes, que lo mantenían dormido.  
Le acarició el cabello y no pudo contener una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla.  
Si Damon tenía razón igual de herido que estaba su cuerpo, estaba su corazón y todo se debía a ella. Repasó las charlas que había tenido con él desde aquella noche en el muelle, los desayunos entre risas, las noches en la playa y todas las veces que él la abrazó para que ella llorara en su pecho.  
Elijah había estado allí para ella, la había cuidado, la había consolado, le había dado fortaleza y nunca había pedido nada a cambio. Pero a medida que recordaba le parecía ver la sonrisa, la mirada, los gestos, todo lo que nunca había notado y que gritaba cuanto la amaba.  
¿Cómo había sido tan ciega?  
Él le había mostrado lo que era un amor puro y desinteresado, un amor que ella nunca apreció, porque seguía pensando en Damon, un hombre que la había usado, le había mentido y la había humillado.

Unos minutos después una enfermera abrió la puerta para chequear que todo estuviese en orden.  
-**Sólo familiares pueden estar aquí**- le dijo a Elena- **¿Quién es usted?**  
-**Soy su novia-** respondió sin pensarlo mucho, sabiendo que si no era familia podían sacarla de allí, y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo.  
-**Oh**- había una nota de decepción en la voz de la chica, que según su gafete se llamaba Sara. – **El doctor pasará en unos minutos a darle el informe.**- Le comunico saliendo rápidamente.  
En ese momento Elena vio a quien estaba tras Sara, la mirada de sorpresa y dolor que tenía hizo que ella se levantara, pero una mano tomó su muñeca, haciéndola girarse.  
-**Viniste**- dijo con voz adormilada y un quejido, porque el movimiento le había provocado una puntada en el costado.  
-**Claro, quédate quieto, el doctor vendrá en un momento.**- Miró a la puerta, pero Damon ya no estaba. Volviendo a sentarse tomó la mano de Elijah entre las suyas, en ese momento no había nadie más importante que él.

Dejó el hospital con un dolor sordo en el pecho. Ric y Jenna lo seguían sabiendo exactamente lo que acababa de pasar, pero a diferencia de él, ellos estaban convencidos de que Elena no amaba a Elijah.  
Se montaron en el coche sin hablar y regresaron a la casa del lago.  
Al llegar recogió sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse y nunca mirar atrás, pero Ric no pensaba dejar que el corazón de su amigo se cerrara de nuevo.  
-**¿Vas a dejarla ir? ¿No era tú Elena?**  
La mandíbula apretada de Damon le indicaba que no quería hablar de ella, pero su amistad se caracterizaba por decir lo que se debía, no lo que el otro quisiera escuchar.  
-**No me ama.**- Gruñó con los ojos azules clavados en el suelo  
-**Entonces enamórala, conquístala, sedúcela y hazla entender que quieres cuidarla, amarla y hacerla feliz. **  
-**Como si fuera tan fácil**- bufó.  
-**No será fácil, pero seguramente vale la pena. O la enamoras tú o lo hará otro.**

Damon recordó la forma en que Elijah la miraba pero también recordó como lo miraba ella. No había pasión, ni deseo, pero había cariño, tal vez con el tiempo se enamorara de él. Esa idea fue como una bofetada que terminó de despertarlo de años de letargo, basta de dudas e indecisiones, basta de negarse la posibilidad de ser feliz, era la última vez que dudaba al respecto.  
No volvería a dejar que Elena saliera de su vida.

* * *

_Ya sólo queda un capi más...(perdón dos XD)_

_Gracias a quienes me han acompañado en esta historia ;)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Cap 24**

El 26 Damon comenzó a poner en orden todo lo que quería cambiar en su vida, iba a convertirse en el hombre que quería ser.  
Fue temprano a la oficina y recogió su lista de clientes, vio cuales podía derivar y cuales debía llevar en persona y luego fue a la oficina de su padre.

-**¿Qué haces aquí?**- pregunto al verlo en su despacho.  
-**Vine a terminar esto**- respondió Giuseppe.  
-**Deberías estar descansando y olvidándote de todo**.- Su tono llevaba fastidio y reproche.  
-**He llamado a Katherine** –comentó su padre girando la silla para mirar por la ventana y evitar los ojos de su hijo.  
-**¿Para qué?** – Damon rodeo el escritorio y se paró frente a él.  
**-Voy a darle lo que siempre ha querido, voy a venderle la empresa al grupo Pierce.  
**  
Katherine Pierce, había sido la protegida de Giuseppe desde que su padre, un amigo de la familia, había muerto dejándola sola con tan sólo 16 años. La había llevado a vivir a la mansión Salvatore, le había dado los mejores estudios y luego un puesto en la compañía, todo lo que necesitó hasta que cumplió los 21 y pudo hacerse cargo del patrimonio de su familia. Lo que nunca se imaginó, es que la chica había aprovechado toda esa confianza, e incluso su breve romance con Damon para realizar espionaje y tratar de robar sus mejores clientes.  
Cuando al joven le ofrecieron la posibilidad de mostrar su obra, ella había esparcido el rumor de que Salvatore se quedaba sin heredero, de que si Giuseppe no podía controlar a su hijo y este le había salido un bohemio de mala vida, menos podría controlar la imagen pública de personas importantes. Incluso había logrado llevarse un par de los mejores clientes de S&S al Grupo Pierce, hasta que Damon dejó todo y se hizo cargo de la vicepresidencia de la empresa familiar. Había usado su encanto innato para explicar que lo de la chica era despecho, que esperaba ser la Sra. Salvatore y eso no había ocurrido, y que nada hay más peligroso que una mujer herida. De todas formas trató de no dejarla muy mal parada y que ella pudiese seguir trabajando sin mayores consecuencias, pero se aseguró de que los clientes de S&S no volvieran a confiar en ella.

-**No puedes hacer eso, nuestros clientes no se merecen eso. Y nuestra empresa tampoco**.- Caminaba por el gran despacho tratando de entender lo que quería hacer su padre.- **Has invertido años de trabajo, has dejado a tu familia de lado, has dejado tu salud en esta empresa, ¿se la vas a vender a ella?-** Se paró y lo miró a los ojos.-**También es mi empresa y no voy a permitirte que lo hagas.**  
-**Damon escúchame, tú nunca has querido trabajar aquí. La venta te dejará dinero para que puedas vivir tu vida sin preocupaciones y tendrás todo el tiempo para dedicarte a tu arte.**- No entendía esta actitud de su hijo, pensó que la noticia lo haría feliz, que sabría que lo hacía por él.  
-**Hay algo que no entiendes, yo me preocupo por mis clientes, ellos han depositado su confianza y el cuidado de su vida personal en mis manos. No voy a permitir que pasen a ser un número de cuenta para Katherine.**

-**¿Hablando de mí sin que esté presente?**- La voz que venía de la puerta lo hizo cerrar los ojos un momento para controlar su temperamento.  
-**Buenos días señorita Pierce**.- Saludó Damon mirando a la morena.- **Que extraño que la secretaria no la haya anunciado con propiedad. **  
Kat soltó una carcajada.  
-**Con todas las cosas que hemos hecho juntos te has ganado el derecho a tutearme, y no me han anunciado porque pedí que no lo hicieran.**  
La sonrisa de triunfo que traía la chica, le revolvió el estómago. De ninguna manera permitiría que ella se saliera con la suya.  
-**Lamento decirte que tu viaje hasta aquí ha sido en vano.**- Usaba su tono para los negocios, ese que parecía dulce pero en el fondo dejaba claro que no había lugar a discusión.-**S&S no está a la venta y nuestra cartera de clientes tampoco. Es una pena que hayamos malgastado tu tiempo, permíteme invitarte un café algún día de esta semana para repáratelo.**-Terminó de decir con su mejor sonrisa.

El gesto de la morena cambió totalmente, le dio una mirada de esas que tiran puñales y girando sobre sus talones salió del despacho sin decir nada más.  
-**Sabes que esto no se quedará así. ¿Verdad?-** Preguntó su padre que había sido un mero espectador de todo.  
-**Estaré preparado para lo que sea. Pero ahora quiero hablar de negocios contigo.**

Elijah estuvo internado por un par de semanas, tenía un hematoma en el hígado que debió ser operado, un par de costillas rotas y una luxación en el hombro derecho. Durante ese tiempo Elena sólo se alejó de él, cuando era absolutamente necesario, apenas iba a bañarse y descansar en su casa, y cuando le dieron de alta se mudó con él. Pero a pesar de todo eso, la relación que tenían no cambió, porque uno no elige de quien se enamora y ella no se enamoró de él, Elijah lo sabía.  
El tercer día luego de que regresaron a casa decidió hablarlo con ella.

-**Elena, esto está mal**- sacudió la cabeza, todo el discurso que había pensado acababa de esfumarse de su mente.- **Lo que quiero decir es que… tú… yo…**  
-**¿Qué ocurre Elijah? **– la chica tomó su mano sobre la mesa como había hecho tantas veces, pero esta vez él no le sonrió y quitó su mano de la de ella.  
-**Yo te amo**- dijo y vio que Elena bajó la vista a la mesa – **y sé que tú no sientes lo mismo.**  
-**Te quiero mucho,** -comenzó a decir la muchacha- **eres mi mejor amigo, tal vez con el tiempo…**  
-**No,**- la interrumpió él- **no es cuestión de tiempo sino de sentimientos, no puedes seguir negando lo que sientes por él. Así como yo no puedo seguir aferrado a lo que siento por ti. Tengo que dejar de guardar esperanzas y moverme hacia delante** – mientras hablaba una lagrima dejó sus ojos pero él la ignoró.  
-**Yo no quiero lastimarte…**  
-**No lo haces**- finalmente tomó su mano y colocó la otra mano en su mejilla obligándola a mirarle.- **Tú me dijiste desde el primer momento que sólo serías mi amiga, pero simplemente no pude evitar enamorarme de ti. Y porque te amo es que debo apartarme de tu camino. He visto como te mira y como lo miras tú, tienen una conexión que nunca tendrás conmigo.**- Le dio una sonrisa triste- **Por eso sé que Damon es el único para ti, debes abrir tu corazón de nuevo Elena, te mereces ser feliz.**  
-**No quiero perder tu amistad.**-Murmuró Elena.  
-**No lo harás, sólo dame algo de tiempo y todo volverá a ser como antes.**- Se paró y dejó la habitación ante la mirada de su amiga, que ahora debía enfrentarse a lo que había enterrado en su corazón.

Cuando esa tarde Elena se fue a su apartamento, el mayor de los Mikaelson ya tenía otros problemas en mente, debía saber quien era Finn, si algo de lo que había dicho era verdad y de que era capaz. Él no permitiría que hiriera a su familia, ni a Caroline, ni a Elena, pero para poder protegerlos debía saber la verdad de todo.  
Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente fuerte, decidió hablar con la novia de su hermano, sabía que amaba a Klaus y él la amaba a ella, y que lo que tenían era puro y real, pero tal vez la chica tenía un pasado que debía conocer.

Esa tarde cuando llegó la enfermera del hospital que lo ayudaba con la fisioterapia, le pidió que al marcharse llamara a Caroline. La chica era muy dulce y atenta, venía cada tarde, le daba los masajes en el hombro y lo ayudaba lentamente a comenzar a mover la articulación. Y por eso habían decidido que cuando todos regresaran a clases el lunes, Sara sería quien pasara las mañanas cuidándolo.

A mitad de la sesión escucharon un golpe en la puerta. Sara fue a abrir y se encontraron con un oficial de policía.  
-**Buscamos a familiares de Esther Mikaelson.**- Dijo el uniformado desde la puerta.  
-**Soy su hijo**-dijo Elijah apareciendo tras la chica- **Sara ve a buscar a mis hermanos por favor.**- Extendió la mano invitándolo a pasar.- **Soy Elijah Mikaelson. ¿Qué necesita?**  
-**Lamentablemente no le traigo buenas noticias.**  
Los tres hermanos bajaron la escalera medio a trompicones.  
-**¿Qué pasó con mamá?** –La voz de Rebekah estaba llena de temor.  
-**La Sra. Mikaelson ha tenido un accidente-** el oficial daba vueltas al asunto, tratando de decirles lo que había ocurrido porque sabía lo importante que era esa familia. –**Ha tropezado y caído por el balcón de su habitación**.  
-**Eso no es posible**- comentó Kol escéptico.  
-**No se descarta que haya sido suicidio.**  
-**Intento de suicidio-** aclaró Klaus.  
El oficial bajó la mirada.-**Para cuando llegó la ambulancia había perdido mucha sangre, No se ha podido hacer nada. Lo siento.**

Rebekah soltó un grito y comenzó a sollozar ocultándose en el pecho de su hermano.  
A Kol nada de esto le cerraba, conocía demasiado a su madre. Pero sabía que su padre se haría cargo de investigar cualquier sospecha que pudiese haber. Los tres jóvenes se miraron, reconociendo en los otros los mismos pensamientos.  
Elijah despidió a los oficiales y regresó con Sara. Le explicó brevemente lo que había ocurrido y la reacción de la chica lo dejó sin palabras.  
-**Lo siento mucho**- dijo tirándose hacia él y abrazándolo.

A la mañana siguiente la familia se reunió para despedir a Esther, Mikael no habló con nadie, no hizo comentarios a la prensa y no se quitó los lentes negros que ocultaban sus ojos en ningún momento, pero el dolor que sentía igual podía verse. Sus hijos mantuvieron distancia hasta que regresaron a la casa de la playa, ese era el lugar que habían elegido para alejarse de las cámaras. No entendieron mucho como ocurrieron las cosas pero había sido Rebekah quien se había hecho cargo de todo.  
Un escueto comunicado a la prensa, decía que un accidente les había arrebatado al pilar de la familia y que pedían un poco de privacidad para sobrellevar su pena.  
Todos los actos políticos de Mikael habían sido suspendidos por el siguiente mes, y los hijos habían solicitado un par de semanas libres en sus trabajos y estudios.

Esa noche cuando se sentaron en el salón luego de cenar, su padre les habló de lo que todos imaginaban.  
-**No ha sido un accidente, ni un suicidio. Su madre se enredó con el hombre equivocado.**  
Cuatro pares de ojos lo miraban incrédulos.  
-**Yo no lo supe hasta esta mañana, pero Esther se había obsesionado con el perfecto linaje de esta familia, y estaba tomando medidas drásticas, para mantenerlos apartados de quienes no consideraba dignos de ustedes.**  
Klaus apretó la mandíbula, sabiendo que hablaba de Caroline.  
-**Ella contrató a alguien que amenazó a Alex para que dejara a Rebekah, y fue quien atacó a Elijah al confundirlo con Klaus.**  
-**¿Qué?**- Los cuatro hablaron casi al unísono.  
-**Por lo que escuchó desde la planta baja uno de los guardias, su madre le reprochó su error y se negó a pagarle. Su orgullo pudo más que su inteligencia, pensó que podría controlarlo como hacía con todo el mundo.**  
Le dio un trago al Whisky que tenía en la mano y se giró a mirar el fuego.

-**¿Has hablado con la policía?**-preguntó Elijah, y sus hermanos se sorprendieron de que fuera tan inocente.  
-**No, lo ha manejado Shane.** – Todos sabían que Shane era el contacto que tenía su padre con la mafia rusa, todo político que se precie de tal debe saber relacionarse con toda clase de gente.-** La policía lo declaró accidente, eso evitará mayores problemas e investigaciones.**  
-¿**Qué ha pasado con ese hombre?**- preguntó Rebekah temiendo la respuesta.  
-**No volverá a lastimar a nadie.**

Era raro volver a la uni, parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo y sólo habían sido unas semanas. Su vida había dado un giro durante el receso de las fiestas.  
A su lado Caroline conducía el coche con la música alta para no pensar, la noche anterior se había enterado de lo de Finn, de todas las mentiras y de lo que había sido capaz Esther para alejarla de Nik, no podía dejar de sentirse herida y triste.  
La primera clase de los lunes era Historia, como siempre y Elena sintió una punzada al entrar el salón, pero nada la preparó para lo que viviría esa mañana.

* * *

_Las cosas van cayendo en su sitio, nos vemos mañana con el final ;)_

_Gracias por leer_


	25. Chapter 25

_Llegamos al final. Les advierto que me ha quedado demasiado dulce y romántico, pero me ha salido así XD_

_Espero que igual les guste ;)_

**Cap 25**

Respiró profundamente antes de girar el picaporte, aunque no sabía porque.  
-**Olvidé el celular en el auto, ya regreso**- dijo Caroline y salió corriendo.

Elena miró la hora, habían llegado tarde otra vez, dudó si entrar sola al salón, pero pensó que era mejor entrar ahora y no llegar aún más tarde.  
La punzada que recorrió su espina cuando abrió la puerta la sacudió completamente, el salón estaba vacío pero en medio había algo que la dejó sin palabras.  
Se acercó paso a paso, su cuerpo moviéndose mecánicamente, mientras su mente se concentraba completamente en cada detalle de lo que tenía delante, una hermosa escultura de hielo de tamaño natural, no cualquier escultura, una de ella, una hecha por Damon, reconoció. La forma en que él recreaba sus rasgos era única, el amor que imprimía en su obra traspasaba el arte y llegaba al corazón de quien la miraba.  
Notó que tenía las manos unidas y sostenía algo, un pequeño cuenco con agua en cuyo centro flotaba una vela encendida.

-**¿Qué significa esto?**- preguntó en voz alta pensando que estaba sola.  
**-Esa eres tú, de todas las formas en las que yo te veo**- dijo Damon desde el fondo del salón.-**Eres hermosa y delicada, eres transparente y pura y a la vez eres una llama, eres luz y calor.**  
Mientras hablaba caminó hasta ella, se paró a su lado y Elena quitó la vista de la escultura, para encontrar sus ojos por primera vez. Vio tanto amor en ellos, que su corazón dio un vuelco.  
Él siguió hablando, decidido a decir todo lo que su alma guardaba para ella.

-**Tú has traído luz a mi vida, has traído calor a mi corazón y lo has despertado de su letargo. Has convertido a un hombre solitario y rencoroso, en alguien con la capacidad de amar y perdonar y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.**  
Quiso bajar la mirada avergonzada por sus palabras, pero el tomó su rostro con las manos y no se lo permitió.  
-**Eres una mujer hermosa, pasional y fuerte, nunca te avergüences de que alguien te diga lo maravillosa que eres.**-Continuó cuando ella regresó su mirada a la de él- **Tu ternura es capaz de derretir el corazón más frío, tu inocencia derriba cualquier muro que alguien quiere crear a su alrededor.**

El joven sonrió con un brillo que ella pocas veces había visto.  
-**Me has convertido en un hombre mejor, me has enseñado lo que de verdad importa y me has regalado un nuevo futuro. Pero nada de eso será importante si no quieres compartirlo conmigo.**- En ese momento una sombra de preocupación cruzó los ojos azules, el miedo a que ella no sintiera lo mismo. Damon lo apartó inmediatamente, necesitaba decirlo aunque sea una vez, que ella lo escuchara y luego decidiera que haría con el corazón del que ya era dueña.  
-**Te amo Elena Gilbert y quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado.**

La chica no entendía la mitad de lo que él le decía, no sabía de que cambios o de que futuro hablaba, de lo que sí tenía certeza era del inmenso amor que él quería demostrarle, un amor puro y real que se reflejaba en sus ojos, en su tono dulce y en las caricias que sus pulgares, daban a las mejillas por las que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a abrirse paso. La misma certeza de que en ella se encontraba el espejo de ese amor, de que lo que una vez su tía había descrito, era lo siempre sintió por Damon.

No tenía palabras, no importaba cuanto las buscara, no encontraba como expresar el torrente de emociones que se desataba en ella, por eso se colocó en puntas de pié y lo besó, como lo había hecho aquella primera vez.  
Y él le correspondió, primero con todo el amor y la ternura del que era capaz y luego con esa pasión que siempre existiría entre ellos.  
Cuando el beso se hizo más demandante Elena le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, y él la tomó por la cintura. Sus cuerpos se habían extrañado tanto como sus almas y parecían querer recuperar el tiempo perdido. Reaccionaban a cada caricia, a cada palabra y a cada beso como si todo lo que siempre habían sentido, fuera ahora magnificado por el amor que se habían permitido liberar.  
Lentamente la empujó con su cuerpo hasta llevarla al escritorio y sabiendo lo que pretendía, Elena se sentó en el permitiéndole pararse entre sus piernas. Damon comenzó a adorar ese cuerpo femenino como siempre, reverenciándola en cada toque y haciéndola perder la cordura.  
-**Puede venir alguien**- recordó ella en un momento de lucidez.  
-**Ric ha suspendido la clase de hoy, la siguiente materia comienza dentro de dos horas y Caroline no regresará.**- Respondió sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla, sintiendo como ella se relajaba y finalmente se dejaba llevar.

Allí donde se conocieron, donde se dieron cuenta deque no podían escapar a lo que les pasaba, donde él memorizó su rostro y ella se dejó hipnotizar por su mirada, allí hicieron el amor realmente por primera vez, fundiendo sus almas además de sus cuerpos entregándose por completo y volviéndose uno para nunca dejar de serlo.  
**_**

Se alistaban para sentarse en la larga mesa, rodeados de su familia y amigos, el clima era alegre pero todos notaban el hilo de tristeza de fondo.  
Si bien Giuseppe estuvo a su lado mucho más tiempo del que los doctores habían creído, el último verano había hecho su viaje para reunirse con su esposa. Este era el primer fin de año que pasaban sin él, y todos lo sentían, porque con su cariño y sus concejos, se había ganado el respeto y afecto de todos. Para los jóvenes Mikealson se había convertido en un segundo padre, o en el primero ya que Mikael seguía siendo frío y distante, sólo preocupándose de sus negocios y aspiraciones políticas, más ahora que aspiraba a Gobernador del Estado. Y también había sido un gran amigo para Ric y para Jenna, incluso les había regalado la luna de miel que soñaban, enviándolos a las islas griegas. Pero sobretodo lentamente había logrado recomponer la relación con Damon, convirtiéndose en el padre que siempre debió ser, y si bien él era el primero en reconocer que se había acordado un poco tarde, aprovechó cada momento que le quedó junto a su hijo.

El timbre indicó que la pareja que faltaba acababa de llegar, como siempre Klaus era incapaz de llegar en hora a ningún lado y le había pegado ese hábito a su esposa, que también era propensa a la impuntualidad. Elena les abrió la puerta y no se molestó en saludar a ninguno de los dos, simplemente se inclinó y habló con el abultado vientre de Caroline.  
-**Tú eres el único que no tiene la culpa por llegar tarde Joseph, bienvenido a casa de tu madrina.**  
-**Y padrino**- dijo Damon llegando hasta ellos.-**La cena estuvo deliciosa pero si gustan aún queda postre.** –Bromeo, saludando a sus amigos.  
-**Damon quería comentarte algo sobre la…**-comenzó a decir Caroline.  
-**Shh, -la silenció el aludido**- ya sé por dónde vienes y te advierto que no hablaré de trabajo hasta febrero, con nadie, si quieres habla con la vicepresidenta de S&S que está correteando a tu sobrino por el salón.  
Rebekah asomó la cabeza.  
-**Lo que sea puede esperar al año próximo**- en ese momento Henry intentó pasar a su lado para salir de la habitación y ella lo tomó por la cintura.- **Te atrapé, gané. Ahora ve a lavarte las manos y vamos a cenar.**

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa Elena los recorrió con la mirada. Ric y Jenna hablaban sobre cocina, su tía estaba tomando un curso, pero seguramente lo reprobaría, porque simplemente eso no era para ella, por suerte su esposo aprendía de los apuntes de ella y terminaba haciendo delicias para todos.  
Rebekah le hacía cosquillas a Henry, que reía con esa alegría de los niños bienamados, haciendo de su madre la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
Klaus le acariciaba el vientre a su esposa, y le hablaba a su hijo sobre los planes para el nuevo año, prometiéndole que no estaría solo mucho tiempo porque el le buscaría una hermanita cada día, a lo que Caro respondió con un leve sonrojo y dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro.  
Elijah susurraba algo en el oído de Sara, Elena no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos, su historia fue tan bonita, ella era exactamente lo que él necesitaba, alguien que lo cuidara y lo amara profundamente como él se merecía.  
Todos se veían felices, pero evitaban mirar la silla vacía en la otra punta de la mesa, hasta que alguien llegó a ocuparla, Como siempre, Kol no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, sólo se sentó allí porque venía con la pequeña Margaret en brazos y ese fue el asiento que vio más cercano.  
-**Se ha quedado dormida**- dijo el más chico de los Mikaelson mirando a Damon.- **Nunca me había pasado eso con una mujer cuando la noche recién comienza**- bromeo.  
Sin siquiera notarlo aligeró completamente la tensión que se estaba creando.  
-**Tú sigues hablando de tus conquistas pero yo siempre te veo solo hermanito.**- Dijo Klaus alzando una ceja divertido.  
-**Mi mayor éxito ha sido juntarte con la belleza que te acompaña, si no fuera por mí, nunca te hubieses animado a hablarle y seguirías espiándola, como el acosador que eres.**  
-**¡Serás…!**- Sin querer Klaus elevó la voz, despertando a la pequeña bebé que dormía en brazos de su hermano.  
-**Mira lo que has hecho por no ser capaz de oír tus verdades.**- Le reprochó Kol parándose y comenzando a hamacarse para tranquilizar a la niña.  
-**Basta**.- Intervino Elijah, usando su tono de hermano mayor -**No olviden que somos invitados en esta casa, compórtense como es debido.**  
-**Eso no es verdad, todos ustedes son parte de la familia, ésta es su casa.**- Dijo Damon, parándose para tomar a su hija, que ya no quería estar en brazos del joven.

Algunos no habían comenzado con buen pie, pero con el tiempo el cariño los había ido uniendo, transformándolos en esos hermanos que uno elige, esas personas con las que sabes que siempre puedes contar.  
Rebekah siempre fue su amiga pero ahora era su mano derecha, la nueva vicepresidenta de la empresa familiar, llevaba más de 4 años trabajando con él y era una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado.  
Caroline era como una hermana para Elena y cuando se graduó unos meses atrás había comenzado a trabajar con ellos, por su carácter era la relaciones públicas ideal. Y su esposo, venía en el paquete, en el fondo también lo apreciaba aunque no lo dijera.  
Kol sólo era una fuente inagotable de pequeños problemas, lo que lo convertía en el hermano menor de todos, pero en el fondo tenía un corazón enorme y una lealtad incondicional a todos ellos.  
Elijah había sido el más difícil de aceptar, pero cuando Damon lo vio por primera vez con Sara, supo que pronto no tendría de que preocuparse porque ella se haría camino a su corazón.

Damon le entregó su hija a Klaus haciéndole un guiño.  
-**Para que te vayas acostumbrando**-le dijo.  
Luego regresó a su lugar y se paró en la punta de la mesa con una copa, para hacer el brindis con el que despedirían el año.

-**Este año nos ha traído tristezas y alegrías. Nos ha dado algunos de los momentos más hermosos que uno puede vivir, el recibirse de los estudios y trabajar en lo que a uno le gusta, el nacimiento de una hija, o el anuncio de un hijo por venir.**- Comenzó a decir mientras miraba las caras de la inmensa familia que lo acompañaba.

-**El anuncio de una primera exposición.**- Agregó Elena que no podía ocultar el orgullo en su voz porque ese enero, Damon daría una exposición de sus obras y ya había varias vendidas. Incluso antes de ser debidamente exhibidas, porque la voz del talento de chico corrió como reguero de pólvora y todos los grandes aficionados al arte, querían decir que tenían algo del futuro Miguel Ángelo, como solían llamarlo.  
Damon le sonrío un poco apenado, sentía que todo el mundo exageraba al respecto, se inclinó para darle un dulce beso y continuó.

-**Y también algunos momentos tristes como un sueño que aún no se realiza**- Ric apretó la mano de Jenna y su esposa le correspondió con una tibia sonrisa,- **o un ser querido que nos deja.**- Bajó la mirada un segundo recordando a su padre.- **Pero todo lo ocurrido ha sido para comprobar una vez más, que la vida debe ser vivida sin reservas ni temores, sin guardarse nada para mañana.**

Buscó algo en su bolsillo y se hincó frente a Elena, haciendo que todos soltaran pequeñas exclamaciones.  
-**Amor, siempre hemos hecho las cosas como nuestro corazón nos lo ha indicado. Hemos sido amantes cuando no debíamos, hemos peleado cuando debíamos estar juntos y hemos sido padres antes de ser esposos.**-Elena estaba temblando y las lagrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.- **Hoy mi corazón me dice que si viviera eternamente sólo pasaría cada día contigo, y quiero que todos lo sepan**.- Abrió la cajita que ocultaba entre sus manos y un hermoso anillo con una piedra de lapislázuli quedó al descubierto.-**Te amo Elena Gilbert. ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?**  
-**Te amo Damon Salvatore y nada en este mundo me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa.**  
Sonrió colocándole el anillo y tiró de su mano para ponerla de pie y besarla, mientras escuchaba las risas y aplausos de sus amigos.  
Finalmente todo en su vida estaba en su lugar, gracias que una mañana hace poco más de cinco años, entró a un salón para ser el profesor de historia.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado a leer esta historia, a Tefi96 por su apoyo, y también a todos quienes han dejado sus reviews. _

_Nos leemos pronto ;)_


End file.
